Trial By cards
by Angel Wolf
Summary: (Chapter 30 up) 30th chapter is up and I hope you all will like. (slight yaoi)
1. I am Keora Kaiba

Trial By Cards

  


OK this is the second time I've written Trial By Cards and thia so I hope you all will like it. This is the story of Keora Kaiba, little sister of Seto Kaiba. This chapter is a lot better then the first because I have learned something. If you use the spell checker and Grammatik it sounds better. Well here's the first chapter and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue.

  
  


Chapter 1: The Ship

  


I stood on the deck watching the waves go by and wondered why I was here. My name is Keora Kaiba and I am an orphan with a younger sister named Mazara or Maze for short. I am a duelist and I am on my way to Duelist Kingdom to duel and hopefully win. Most people come for the money and riches, but I have a bigger reason, a much bigger reason. I have to save Mokuba, he's my little brother, and I learned thru the grapevine that Pegasus stole him. Seto and Mokuba don't even know we exist, but hey it's not their fault. Mazara and I were born before Mokuba and after Seto. I am fourteen years old and Mazara is close behind at eleven. Mazara is not a duelist, she doesn't like it much and I can see why. They allowed me to drag her along with me tho for some strange reason. I really hoped we could last long enough to get Mokuba out of Pegasus's grasp. I can't dare to think what would happen to him if I didn't.

  


" Keora I wish we were there," said Mazara as she sat on her sleeping bag in one of the private rooms as they ate their food. 

  


" I do too, Maze, but we have to be patient," said Keora with her mouth full of food. 

  


" Keora that's rude," said a voice in Keora's head. 

  


" I'm patient, but I am worried that's all," said Mazara as she took a bite out of her sandwich. 

  


" You too," said another voice in Mazara's head.

  


" I'm worried too, Maze, but I can't make the ship go faster," said Keora as she took her brief case out and opened it revealing all of her cards. 

  


" Working on your strategy," said Mazara as she watched her sister take different cards out of the brief case and put them back or smile when she picked one up. 

  


" Yes, I'm trying to figure out which cards would be best," said Keora. She picked out a card and smiled and put it in her deck. 

  


" One you like," said Mazara and Keora nodded her brown hair falling into her eyes. 

  


" Light Magician," said Keora simply as she took it out again and flashed it before Mazara's eyes and then returned it to the deck. 

  
  


" Your best card," said Mazara and then smiled. " I wonder if that rumor is true." 

  


" What rumor?" asked Keora. 

  


" That one about only the destined holder of the Exodia Diamond can control her," said Mazara. 

  


" Oh that rumor, well it's a good thing I have the diamond then," said Keora as she held the diamond that hung on a silver chain in her hand. 

  


" We have to keep our hopes alive to save Mokuba," said Keora. Keora took another card out of brief case and her eye's lite up. 

  


" Black Magician," said Mazara and Keora nodded. The card was a lot like the Dark Magician and that's what she called it tho it was a Black Magician. 

  


" Yes it's Darky," said Keora. 

  


" Keora why do you always give them nicknames," whined Mazara. 

  


" Cause I care for them," said Keora and put Darky in her deck.

  


" They're not alive," said Mazara. " Don't be so sure," said a voice in Keora's head. 

  


" I'm hearing things," said Keora and then smiled as she took out a Harpy Lady and an Angel Guardian. 

  


" Yes, so your going with the Magician/Lady/Guardian deck," said Mazara. 

  


" Nope I'm going with the Magician/Lady/Guardian/Beast deck," said Keora. 

  


" How about using my Celtic Guardian and Time Wizard then," said Mazara.

  


" Thanks Maze," said Keora and put the cards in her deck.

  


" Hey you two! What have you been doing?" asked a girl with black hair and orange eyes. 

  


" Hiya Irina, just sorting thru the decks making sure they are full of good cards," said Mazara as she looked at the fifteen-year-old sophomore who stood two inches shorter then Keora. 

  


" Cool I traded for a couple of good cards," said Irina as she handed a Flaming Swordsman and a Red Eyes to Keora to inspect.

  


" Good cards Irina you will kick butt," said Keora as she handed the cards back to her friend. 

  


" I hoped you'd like them," said Irina as she sat down in a chair. 

  


" Hey don leave me behind!" shouted a brown haired girl with blond highlights as she ran into the room her cards in her hands. 

  


" Hey sis don't make such a ruckus you might wake someone up," said Irina to her fourteen-year-old sister.

  


" OK Irina, but look I got a real awesome card," said Ray in her Joey like accent. 

  


" Ray stop talking like some hillbilly," said Irina and then looked at the card and almost fainted.

  
  


How do you like it? Well what do you think the card is? You'll find out next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Trial By Cards

Hey sorry for not updating for a while, but hey the end of school is coming and I am rushed to get things done. Growl. O.K. ya want the truth I have had writers cramp and haven't been able to think of an idea for the next chapter. Well ya know the tune Me no own you now sue. 

  
  


Chapter 2: Angels in Times of Need

" You got the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" exclaimed Mazara as she stared at the white dragon with blue eyes on the card. " I know I told you I had an awesome card," said Ray as she plugged her ears and took her card back. " O.K. Ray how did you get that card?" asked Keora as she stared into her friends face. 

  
  


" I found it I really hope it isn't a fake," said Ray as she put the card in her deck. " Hey Ray that card would really help me a lot can I borrow it for the battles?" asked Keora as she held her other cards face down on the table. " Sure you can use it I mean what am I going to do with it anyway's," said Ray as she handed the card to Keora.

  
  


" So I wonder if there are any other cards I should use," said Keora as she looked at the deck. It consisted of a mixture of cards. Her best cards were the Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Light Magician, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, and the few others that her friends lent to her. 

  
  


" Hey Keora better get some rest," said Ray as she walked in from her trip to try to find more cards. " Hey Ray did you find anymore cards?" asked Keora as she sat down and tried to fall asleep. " Yes, I got a Change of Heart, 2 Swords of Revealing Light, Magician of Faith, 2 Silver Fangs, Mystical Elf, and a new card called Gifted Crystal," said Ray as she passed the new card over to Keora to inspect. 

  
  


" This is a very good card," said Keora as she passed the card back to Ray. " I know it is and it is yours along with the others all I want is one of the Silver Fangs," said Ray as she took the card and passed the others to Keora. " Ray you really didn't have to do this," said Keora. " Hey what are friends for," said Ray and then laid down in her black sleeping bag and fell asleep. 

  
  


" Yes, what are friends for," said Keora as she remembered the times they had saved her life. 

  
  


Flashback

  
  


" I said to hand over your money missy now hand it over," said the big thug. " Not on your life mister me and my sister need this money to live," said Keora as she stood. " If you won't hand it over I'll have to take it from you," said the thug. " How about, no you, I told ya I need this money," said Keora and then stared at him.

  
  


" Fine you asked for it," said the thug and came running towards her when all of a sudden he fell over. " You alright?" asked a voice. " Who are ya and what do ya want?" asked Keora. " Names Irina and I don't want anything except to help ya," said the voice. " Show yourself," said Keora still shaking in fear. " Fine ya really don't have ta be afraid," said Irina and stepped out of the shadows. She was about 1 year older then Keora herself with dark hair and eyes, but she looked nice enough.

  
  


" Hi sorry about being a little edgy, but I have to be careful," said Keora as she walked up to the older girl and shock her hand. " That's really O.K. I heard the noise and decided to help out," said Irina as she looked at the man laying on the ground. " Ya really knocked him out cold," said Keora. " Yeah, guess I did, but at least he's out now come on I'll walk ya home," said Irina as she left and took out a phone and called the police.

End Flashback

  
  


" And that wasn't the last time the saved me, but then again it wasn't even the first," said Keora as she thought back 5 years ago.

  
  


Another Flashback

" Hey Keora where ya going?" asked one of the bully's at school. " I am going home Tut now leave me alone," said Keora as she kept walking ignoring the boy. " You really should learn to respect people," said Tut and walked in front of her and wouldn't move. " Well sorry, but you are acting like a pig now please allow me to go home," said Keora as she stared him in the eyes. " No first ya have to show me where ya live. Then ya have to give me you duel monster cards. Last ya have to," he never ended his sentence, because someone knocked him out. 

  
  


" Ray I am sure glad to see you," said Keora as she hugged her friend. " Same you're just lucky I have been learning some karate," said Ray as she walked with Keora. " Well I hope he doesn't bother anyone else," said Keora as she came to her house where she lived with her sister. " Well see ya Ray," said Keora as she walked into her house and sat down.

  
  


End Flashback

  
  


Well how did you like that part. They are still on the ship, but next chapter they go onto the island. Well please read and review my story. 


	3. Where art thua Mokuba

Trial By Cards

This is what happens to an author after going to the science museum, Internet being crazy, and listening to Face the Nation. Well me no own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue. Thanks to the person who informed me of the correct way to spell Kaiba. 

  
  


Chapter 3: Mokuba Where are You?

"Hey Keora come on lazy bones were at the island," said Mazara as she tried to wake her sister up and then was rudely surprised when she turned up behind her. " Maze you know that is Irina that you're trying to wake up," said Keora and then dumped a bucket of cold water on Irina's head. " Hey wad ya do that for?" asked Irina. " Because we are at the island and you wouldn't wake up," said Keora as she walked outside and ran into a kid. 

" Oh sorry miss I didn't mean to run into you," said the boy and smiled. " That's alright now what your name?" asked Keora looking at the younger boy. " I'm Yugi and I came here to save my grandfather from Pegasus," said Yugi and extended his hand. " Names Keora Kaiba I am here to rescue my brother from Pegasus also," said Keora and shook Yugi's hand. 

  
  


" Your Seto Kaiba's younger sister," said Yugi a smile playing on his lips. " Yes, I am and what may I ask is so funny," said Keora. " Well you know you act nothing like Kaiba," said Yugi. " So even if I am his sister I really don't have to act like a moron do I," said Keora and then her friends came out. " Hi gals I want to introduce you to my new friend Yugi," said Keora and pointed to Yugi. " Hi names Irina Terrain nice ta meet you," said Irina and shook Yugi's hand. " Nice to meet you are you a duelist?" asked Yugi. " Yes, I am and so is Keora," said Irina and then she moved back. 

  
  


" Hello my name is Mazara I'm Keora's sister," said Mazara and then smiled. " Two Kaiba sisters and two brothers that must mean there are 4 kids," thought Yugi and shook Mazara's hand. " Mazara are you a duelist?" asked Yugi. " No I am just here to help my sister," said Mazara and then smiled. " Hi I'm Ray I am not a duelist just a card collector," said Ray and shook Yugi's hand and then put a card in his hand. " Why did you give me a card?" asked Yugi puzzled. " Look at the card and tell me what it is," said Ray. Yugi looked and was surprised at what he saw. " WHERE did you find this?" asked Yugi. " I found it washed up on the shore and I remembered hearing about someone who had Exodia and then it clicked just now," said Ray and smiled. 

  
  


" Thanks a lot and I wish you all the best of luck," said Yugi and looked at the card in his hand. It wasn't the whole puzzle, but he had part of it. 

  
  


" That kid Yugi I heard a rumor that he beat Kaiba," said Irina and then started walking away and ran head first into a lady with brown hair. " Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you," said the lady. " No it was my fault I should have been looking," said Irina and looked up blushing. " So what's your name?" asked the lady. " I'm Irina and what's your name," said Irina. " I'm Tae I'm not a duelist just came with some friends," said Tae and put her hand out to shake. " I'm a duelist here to help my friend Keora get her little brother back," said Irina and then took Tae's hand and shook it. " Well I hope you have a good time," said Tae and with that she was gone.

  
  


" Tae is that what you said her name was?" asked Keora. 

" Yes, she said her name was Tae," said Irina and then looked at Keora. " Yugi, and Tae I wonder if they are on the same quest," said Keora and then smiled. " We'll just have to find out," said Ray and tossed some more cards to Keora and Irina.

" So Ray what did you get this time?" asked Keora and Irina at the same time. " Not anything rare, but I did get a couple of good magic cards," said Ray and put Shining Friendship, Magical Box, ( you know the box trick), Revive, and another new card. " That card called Always Together I wonder what it does," said Mazara and then looked at her sister. " It's a Magic card and I think it helps to revive monsters that are very strong. I think it also powers up certain cards," said Keora and then turned a card over in her hand and looked at it. 

  
  


" Cool well it is almost time to unload so lets get a move on," said Mazara an hour later as they prepared to get off the ship. " Yes it is now Mokuba were are you?" thought Keora and then picked up her pack and followed the others out.

  
  


So how do you like it? Well coming soon the long awaited first battle and what's this is there a fifth Kaiba child. 

  
  
  
  



	4. First Battle

Trial By Cards

I am going to be gone for a whole week so I am trying to make up and make sure there are new chapters ready and waiting for anyone who wants to read them. I don't own anime or Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue. Keora, Irina, Mazara, and Ray start their journey to get their ten chips so they can win entrance to the castle. 

  
  


Chapter 4: First Battle

" Well this island is big," said Mazara as she looked at the island. " Yes, but I don't care how big it is all I care is that Mokuba is on this island and I need to get him off," said Keora as she stood where all the duelist's were listening to Pegasus. 

  
  


" Well come on we were just told to leave and battle," said Irina as she pulled Keora. " You know I registered as Keora Lightning, because it would be safer," said Keora as she walked next to Ray her hands in her dark green cape. " Yes, I mean as long as one Kaiba is free Pegasus can't get Kaiba Corp.," said Irina as she looked around and then jumped. " Hey you wanna duel?" asked a voice. " Sure thing I'm Keora and you are," said Keora as she turned around to face a boy around her age. " I'm Leo," he said and then walked over to a dueling stage. 

" Is this OK with you?" he asked. " Sure thing," said Keora as she climbed in on the red side her cape billowing out behind her. " OK how many star chips do you wager?" asked Leo. " I wager 1 and how about you?" asked Keora. " I wager one as well," Leo said and then took out his card deck. " OK let's duel," said Keora and picked her first card. " I call upon Magical Guardian in attack mode. I also lay one card face down on the board," said Keora as she laid down the card and it came up. " Magical Guardian, but that card is extremely rare," said Leo and then took his first card. " I call upon Leo the Lion and I set him in attack mode. Leo attack Mystical Guardian," said Leo. 

  
  


" Not so fast Leo remember I laid a card on the field and I chose to call on it now. Serpent Dragon attack Leo the Lion," said Keora and Leo the Lion was destroyed and Leo's life points went down to 1800. " OK now it's my turn and I play Harpy's Lady is attack mode and I equip her with Always Together," said Keora. " OK and I play Koruna the Faerie in attack mode," said Leo. " Good Play Leo, but never underestimate your opponent," said Keora as she looked at the card. " Koruna attack Harpy's Lady," said Leo. " Did you forget I used a magic card on my Harpy she is stronger then your faerie," said Keora as she looked as her card destroyed Koruna. 

  
  


Leo now had 1200 points. " Well let's see here my deck has rewarded me and now lets see what card I will draw next," said Keora as she drew a card. " This is a good card the Red Eyes and I have the Blue Eyes and a polmirazation card in my hand," thought Keora. " I am going to play a combo I will combine my Blue Eyes and Red Eyes to make the powerful Purple Eyes Silver Dragon," said Light as her two cards combined. 

  
  


" No I thought that only a few people has the Blue eyes and Red Eyes cards," said Leo as he put another card down in defense mode. It was easily destroyed and he just kept slapping cards down. " Leo you need to think my dragon is strong I know that, but think it is better to lose with honor then to lose as a scared fool," said Keora and then took the dragon off the field. " Now I choose to play my Flaming Swordsman in defense mode a gift from my sister," said Light and put it down.

  
  


" I play my Indigo Dragon," said Leo. " OK fine play what you want," said Keora and then watched as the Indigo Dragon was destroyed by the Magical Guardian. " Now you only have 500 points and I have a whole 2000," said Keora and then took of the Swordsman. " This card will finish it," said Keora as she glowed and then her necklace released the Light Magician into her hand. " I play my favorite card Light Magician," said Keora and then smiled as she put it down. " I also put this magic card on the field called Shining Friendship," said Keora and then smiled. 

  
  


" I play my favorite card then Jaguar Guard of Thunder," said Leo and put the card down. " My turn is done," said Leo.

" Light Magician attack Jaguar," said Keora and then smiled as the Guard of Thunder was destroyed. " I don't believe that I lost," said Leo. " The problem is that you don't trust in your cards," said Keora and then smiled and put the star chip into her bracelet. " I hope you win your next battle Leo," said Keora as she walked away and almost ran into another girl.

  
  


" I'm sorry I'm Cynara Kaiba," said the girl and looked at Keora. " Hi I'm Keora Lightning nice to meet you," said Keora and shook her hand. " Well I'll see you around," said Cynara as she ran off. " Cynara Kaiba does that mean that I have a twin sister?" asked Keora later that day.

  
  


" Could be or just some kid with the same last name," said Ray as she sat down some beef jerky in her hand. " Well whoever she is I know she was running from Pegasus," said Keora. " How do you know that?" asked Mazara. " She has a glint in her eyes that I have seen only once before," said Keora as she sat and hummed a song to herself. 

  
  


So how do you like it. Cynara and Keora what will happen between them and is she really the 5th Kaiba or is there some secret mystery still unsolved. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trial By Cards

The first real chapter that deals with the whole show in this story. What would you do if you were challenged by Bakura to a duel. Most likely not what Irina did. Irina excepted and what do you think happened they got taken to the shadow realm and why, because of Keora's

Diamond of Exodia. Well when Keora suddenly transforms and her Yami comes out of the Diamond all hell breaks lose until suddenly Keora decided to duel Bakura. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and sorry for the long wait I just couldn't decide how to write this chapter. Well with no further ado Chapter 5. Oh and remember this is my own twist to the series. Instead of Bakura going with Yugi and them he will go with Keora and them.

  
  


Chapter 5-Diamonds, Yami's, and Bakura

" Irina you really need to get some star chips," said Keora looking at her bracelet with 3. " Well Keora it's not like you have 10 already," said Irina and they started to argue. Mazara and Ray just looked on not making a word and suddenly were surprised when the noise stopped and they looked up to see their two friends looking at someone with white-purple hair. 

  
  


" Who are you?" asked Irina surprised. " My names Bakura and who are you?" asked the boy with an English accent. " I'm Irina and these are Keora, Mazara, and Ray," said Irina. " Well hello it's a pleasure to meet you would you like to duel?" asked Bakura and Irina and Keora looked stunned. 

  
  


" Well sure Bakura, but there isn't a dueling stadium around here," said Irina. " Let's not duel for star chips lets just duel for fun," said Bakura. " Sure that would be a nice change," said Irina and looked at her deck. " How about a little later tho," said Mazara as she sat down obviously tired. " Sure that would be OK," said Bakura. 

  
  


Later that Evening

" Ray you've been starring at that card for like an hour already what is it?" asked Mazara. " Oh just my favorite card sometimes I feel like it is guiding me," said Ray. " So what is it?" asked Keora. " Promise you won't laugh?" asked Ray. " Sure Ray we won't laugh," said Keora. " My favorite card is Hope's Angel," said Ray. Keora looked at her oddly as she held the card that looked like an angel dressed in green and yellow. " I don't want to seem rude Ray, but why would you think we would laugh?" asked Keora. " Just because Hope's Angel is not really a good battle card more of a magical guardian like card," said Ray.

  
  


" Well you all know my favorite card well except for you Bakura," said Irina holding up Angel of Justice. " Yes a very strong card indeed," said Bakura. " So Bakura which card is your favorite?" asked Keora. " This card is my favorite," said Bakura holding up Change of Heart. ( a personal favorite of mine to tell the truth) " That is a strange picture," said Irina.

" Well when we have our duel I will show you how it works," said Bakura. " About the duel Bakura I'm not feeling very well maybe Keora could take my place," said Irina and Keora nodded.

  
  


" Well OK," said Bakura and then looked at Mazara. " So uh what's your name?" asked Bakura. " Mazara or Maze for short," said Mazara holding a card in front of her face. " So Maze what is your favorite card?" asked Bakura. " Well I really don't have a favorite, but I do like this card," said Mazara and held up Protector of the Throne. " That's a good defense card," said Bakura and Maze nodded. " So Keora what is your favorite card?" asked Bakura looking at the brown haired girl who had two cards in her hands. " Well there are two Light Magician and Life Force Guardian," said Keora holding the two cards at arms length.

  
  


Bakura looked confused. " I've never heard of those cards are they very rare?" asked Bakura. Everyone around the fire laughed well all except Bakura. " Rare their one of a kind," said Ray. Keora nodded her head and smiled at Bakura. " One of a kind!" exclaimed Bakura obviously surprised. " Yes, Bakura one of a kind," said Keora. " There's a stump over there that would make a perfect dueling area," said Maze and Keora nodded. " Come on Bakura let's duel," said Keora. " OK, but before we duel there's something I want to share with you all," said Bakura and started to hum and the Millennium Ring came out. 

  
  


"Freaky," said Mazara and then suddenly they all were transported to the shadow realm. " Finally after many centuries the Crystal of Exodia is mine," said Yami Bakura and then the crystal started to glow. " What's happening?" asked Baku. ( I will refer to him as this) " You want my Crystal then you'll have to take it from me," said someone that looked a bit like Keora. " Amara it's been a while," said Baku to the girl. " Sorry Baku, but's it Yama not Amara," said the girl. She wore a white robe with a silver sash, silver boots, a crystalline headband and looked a lot like the Light Magician. 

  
  


" But I thought Amara was the one locked in the crystal," said Baku. " Amara was locked in the Millennium Staff," said Yama and suddenly the real Keora woke up and her eyes bugged out. She growled and suddenly they could see two wings on her back. " I hate when I'm deceived," said Keora her wings flapping. She looks at Baku unblinking and suddenly walked over to Yama. " Get back in the crystal," said Keora. Yama looked at her obviously thinking the younger girl was crazy. " Get back in there before Zenda comes out," said Keora suddenly pointing to her sister. 

  
  


" She has the Millennium Cross," said Keora and she looked at Baku. " I'm going to duel you," said Keora her wings glowing red in color. " Yeah right a girl's not going to win," said Baku, but Keora smirked. " I'm a Kaiba," said Keora and crossed her arms and walks over to the stadium. " Either you get a one on one or a 1 on 4," says Keora.

  
  


Baku looked at Keora and smirked. " What you willing to risk yourself and your friends?" asked Baku. Keora smirked at him and Yama looked at him. " I'm not risking anything," said Keora as Yama went back into the crystal. " Yes, my sisters not risking a thing," said Mazara as she stood up Zenda beside her. " Two millennium items now my victory will be even better," said Baku. 

  
  


Suddenly a light appeared behind them and a girl appeared. " Amara," said Yama. Keora shook her head. 

" No that's Cynara my twin," said Keora now knowing who the other girl was. Cynara nodded and a Yami appeared behind her. " Hello Amara," said Keora and Yama. " Hello sister," said Amara and looked at Baku. " See what she meant," said Zenda. 

Baku smirked. " Cross, Staff, and Crystal," said Baku. Suddenly Keora started to glow. " I won't let you take Bakura I love him," said Keora suddenly and held out a card it was blank. " Maybe if your Ring can take souls and capture them in cards," said Keora pointing to Ray and Irina. 

  
  


" Then maybe my item can put them back," said Keora and suddenly Baku turned back into Bakura. " Keora I thank you," said Bakura. Keora shook her head. " Don't thank me thank my sisters," said Keora. 

  
  


So how did you like it. Strange how I changed it and all, but if I could have made the season that's how it would have gone. Stay tuned for chapter 6. Irina's battle Mai Valentine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trial By Cards

Hello all of my friends welcome to the 6th chapter of Trial By Cards. Irina's first true battle with Mai Valentine. Remember I said she would duel and she will. Oh and to think when this is happening Yugi is dueling for Mokuba. This story has a lot of twists and turns, but so far you have only seen glimpses of Keora's past well now today you will learn more. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so u no sue. 

  
  


Chapter 6: Past, Present, and Future

" Hey kid you wanna duel?" asked Mai. That's how Irina's day had started. Of all things to be challenged to a duel right when you wake up. Zenda, Yama, Amara, Cynara, and Bakura had become permanent parts of the team. 

  
  


Irina had said yes to the duel challenge and now was in the duel stadium with her cards. " Well Irina you sure have got yourself in over your head," said Irina to herself. Irina was down 1000 life points while Mai had 1600. Magician of Faith had been able to help out by bringing Irina's Red Eye's back and had taken out 400 of Mai's points. But Mai's Harpy Ladies were decimating all of her forces. Of course there was one secret card that Irina and Keora were sharing. " Come on Irina why don't you just give up," said Mai. " It obvious that you have stumbled into the big leagues," said Mai. Irina had her head down tears streaming down her face. 

  
  


" Come on Irina we believe in you," said Keora suddenly and all the others nodded. " Mai don't be mislead by my tears," said Irina. She looked up at the older girl and she smirked. " I know this may seem corny, but at this moment I feel stronger then I have ever felt. Oh and you know why?" asked Irina. " I don't want to be preached to I want to duel you," said Mai. " I feel strong because I have my friends at my side even when I'm dueling," said Irina and suddenly she looked at the card in her hand.

  
  


" Oh and because this move will finish it," said Irina. "

" I may be scared at dueling someone like you, but my dragon isn't," said Irina. " I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon," said Irina. " But Kaiba's the only person with that card," said Mai. 

" Well right now it looks like your wrong," said Irina. " Blue Eyes White Thunder," said Irina. The dragon fired and knocked out all of the Harpy's. " There's something else you may want to know," said Irina. " I trust in the Heart of my cards I don't use petty tricks," said Irina. 

  
  


Mai walked away wondering what the girl meant. Slowly she turned around and looked at the group of girls. " I swear Irina one of these days," said Mai. Irina smirked and crossed her arms. " Sure I'll duel anytime and anyplace," said Irina. 

  
  


Keora smiled at her friend who now had 4 star chips. Mai still had two so Keora smiled. " Hopefully she learned something from that duel," said Keora. Yama, Zenda and Amara nodded. Keora, Ray, and Mazara hugged Irina who was beaming with joy. Cynara and Bakura just stood and smiled happy they weren't losing the other duelist in the group. Keora smiled remembering her first duel with Irina.

  
  


Flashback

" Irina you really need to learn how to use a strategy," said Keora as she beat her friend. Irina sighed and looked at Keora. " Well it's not like I've been playing this game since I was 8," said Irina. Keora nodded the girl had only started two weeks ago and had asked Keora to be her personal trainer. That was less then a three months before Duelist Kingdom. At least she had learned. " You need to learn which cards should be used when," said Keora. " Like with your Red Eye's the only time you need to use it is when a strong monster is on the field like a Harpy Lady or something like that," said Keora. Irina had nodded, but it had taken two more hard weeks to finally get the idea thru Irina's thick skull. 

  
  


End Flashback

  
  


" Earth to Keo come in Keo," said Ray. Keora snapped her head up. " Sorry I guess I zoned out," said Keora. " What were you thinking about?" asked Irina. " Our first duel and how long it took to teach you how to keep that Red Eye's in reserve," said Keora. Irina laughed at that remark and smiled. " Well it's not my fault is it if I was new," said Irina. " Ur still a novice compared to Keora's skills," said Bakura. Zenda smiled at the others and then looked at Keora. " No wonder you can control the Light Magicians powers," said Zenda.

  
  


" I know it's strange how I just found it sitting in a box in the attic when I was 4," said Keora. " It's no coincidence tho you were destined to receive it," said Yama. Amara looked at Cynara and smiled. " Yes all three of you Kaiba sisters were destined," said Amara. " That's why there were 5 Blue Eyes and now there are 4," said Yama. Keora nodded slowly and smiled. " Well whatever happens we need to stick together," said Keora.

  
  


Flashback

" Little girl do you want to come with us?" asked a kindly lady. Keora looked at her silently and shook her head. " Not without Mazara," said Keora. The lady looked from Keora to Mazara. " Why don't you just leave her and come with us," said the lady. Keora shook her head and took out a card shaped locket. " I promised Mazara we'd be together forever," said Keora and the lady walked out. Mazara looked at her sister. 

" Keora why didn't you go with them you would have had a home and everything u always dreamed of," said Mazara. " I love you Mazara I couldn't just leave you here," said Keora and hugged her sister. Two tears came to Mazara's eyes and she hugged her sister. " You're the best," said Mazara. Keora blushed and then smiled. " One day Mazara we'll get out of here," said Keora. She had also kept that promise because in her parents will it said that when she turned 10 she could go live in a small Kaiba Corporation building and that is what she did. 

  
  


End Flashback

  
  


" Keora what's wrong?" asked Mazara as she looked at her sister who had two tears in her eyes. Suddenly Keora hugged Mazara and whispered in her ear. " Mazara I've kept all my promises so far and now I am making another one. We will save Mokuba," said Keora quietly. Cynara looked at her twin and little sister and smiled. She walked over and put her hands on their shoulder. " We'll all get Mokuba," said Cynara loud enough for everyone to hear. They all nodded and looked at the castle. " If it's the last thing I do," said Keora. Bakura looked at her and smiled. " No if it's the last thing we do," said Bakura. Keora nodded and looked at him and sighed.

" What's wrong?" asked Bakura. " It won't be that easy," said Keora. Suddenly Bakura hugged her and whispered in her ear. " IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO," whispered Bakura and Keora blushed. He smiled and slowly kissed her quickly. The others all gasped at this sudden show of affecting and then Mazara and Cynara with their yami's. 

  
  


" Keora and Bakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-I-N-G," all 4 sang. Yama and Bakura looked about ready to kill them when suddenly Keora's wings popped out and she held her Light Magician like staff. " If I count to ten and you 4 haven't stopped Ray, Irina, Yama, Bakura, and I will leave you 4 here," said Keora.

  
  


That shut them up quick and they started to walk again.

Bakura and Keora leading while Yama was trying to discipline the two yami's. She was trying to discipline the older Amara and younger Zenda and they sure were not to happy. Mazara and Cynara were watching their yami's and laughing. While Irina and Ray were quite confused. 

  
  


So how do you like it. Strange how my story is slowly turning into a romance story also and the chapter are getting longer. After this chapter there will be quite a lot of flashbacks and duels including a few strange happenings like Keora and Bakura disappearing one night. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


Trial By Cards

  


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime. I never expected this to become a romance, but well it sort of did. Bakura disappears and Keora finds him injured. They meet up with someone from Keora's past, but what happens when Keora meets " Naomi" another duelist.

  
  


Chapter 7: Fighting Death! Hold on Bakura!

  


" Where'd those two run off to now!?" exclaimed Ray. Sure she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, but Keora and Bakura were missing.

  


" What's wrong?" asked Mazara sleepily as she woke up her black hair totally out of the confines of its bandana. 

  


" Bakura and your sisters missing," said Ray. 

  


" That's all?" asked Irina drearily as she woke up from a deep sleep her eyes reminding Ray of a zombie. Ray sighed knowing she had made a fool of herself.

  
  


With Keora

  


" Bakura!" shouted Keora as she ran thru the woods looking for him. She has woken up and he had been gone. Suddenly it started raining and she cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella. She kept walking now throughly drenched from head to toe. Keora heard footsteps behind her and turned around her staff ready incase. Before her stood a boy about her age with sad turquoise eyes and cornflower blond hair.

  
  


" So Keora it has been a while," said the boy. Keora nodded and looked at him.

  


" But Zero they told me you were dead," said Keora finding her tongue. He winked at her his hair plastered against his face with rain. 

  


" What're you doing out here in the rain anyway's?" asked Zero. 

  


" Looking for Bakura," said Keora and sneezed. 

  


" Your going to catch your death out here," said Zero. Keora's wings suddenly appeared and fell around her like a cape. 

  


" No, I won't Zero now come on we have to find Bakura," said Keora as she kept walking.

  
  


With the Others

  


" Wonder where they are," said Yama as she paced like a caged animal. 

  


" Who knows," said Amara as she watched her sister Yama pace. Mazara and Cynara watched the two yami's and tried not to laugh. Ray and Irina were cooking knowing that Keora might smell the food and come back. Zenda sat in a tree watching for Keora or Bakura her blue eyes scanning the brush. Suddenly the short yami jumped down and pointed into the bushes. 

  


" Someone's coming," said Zenda excitedly. Amara and Yama shook their heads at the bad behavior of the youngest of all the yami's. 

  


" Is it Keora?" asked Cynara. Zenda just shook her head in answer. Out of the bushes emerged a girl who looked to be about Cynara's age.

  
  


" Hi I'm Naomi Ching and I was wondering if I could travel with you," said Naomi. She had black and purple hair, yellow eyes and a blue and yellow outfit on. 

  


" Sure," said Zenda the most trusting of the group. Yama looked at the girl and growled under her breath. 

  


" Evil," whispered Amara in her ear.

  
  


With Keora

  


Zero watched as the 8th grade Keora kept searching for Bakura. " Bakura what happened!" shouted Keora as she ran up to him. He looked like he was dead laying in the dirt fresh blood flowing from a cut on his shoulder. He was wet and Keora was afraid they were too late. Zero ran up next to Keora and knelt down and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief and stood up and looked at Keora. 

  


" He's alive, but his pulse is weak we need to stop the bleeding," said Zero. All Keora could do, was nod. She took a bandana from around her head and tied it over the cut on his shoulder.

Keora suddenly took her cell phone out. She had never had a real need to use it before today. " Who're you calling?"

  


" My friends," said Keora and quickly dialed the number to Irina's phone. 

  


" Hello this is Irina," said Irina. 

  


" I know who you are! We need help ASAP," shouted Keora into the phone. Irina held the phone far from her ear and she swore everyone on the island must have heard Keora. 

  
  


" What's wrong?" asked Irina still holding the phone at arms length.

  
  


" Bakura's injured and I mean badly," said Keora still shouting. Mazara and Zenda gasped and Cynara looked aghast. No one looked at Naomi except for Amara who saw the girl smirk. 

  


" Ok we're coming Keora hold on," said Irina. 

  


" OK we will," said Keora and hung up.

  
  


With the Others

  


" We know come on we have to go," said Cynara on her feet. Naomi shook her head.

  


" You'll never find them in this kind of weather," said Naomi. Yama and Amara would have kilt her on the spot if suddenly Mazara had not looked at them sharply and started to walk away followed by Zenda, Ray, and Irina. Naomi looked at them and followed at the far end of the procession.

  
  


With Keora

  


Keora had taken off her cape to cover Bakura up and was shaking. Zero and her had wrapped the wounds with some clean rags to stop the bleeding. Keora was now happy it had rained or she would have never been able to hide her tears. Zero was watching for her friends while she was watching Bakura. She was shivering from the cold, but she didn't care. She had his head in her lap and was playing with his bangs.

  


" Come on Bakura you have to pull thru I can't lose you," said Keora quietly as she played with his bangs. His hand squeezed her hand and she was surprised wondering if he had heard her. " Bakura." Keora sighed as a tear slide down her face and landed on his face. " Bakura!" Her voice echoed thru the woods. 

  


" Keora," said Zero sharply to her. She didn't even look up to see her friends walk into view. They just watched her knowing not to intrude. Bakura took in a deep breath, coughed, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Keora and weakly smiled at her.

  


" Keora if I don't make it promise me you'll stop Pegasus," said Bakura weakly. Keora shook her head and looked at him thru tears. 

  


" You'll make it Bakura," said Keora quietly and kissed him. " I know you will." She smiled slightly as she brushed tears from her eyes and hugged him almost all the strength in her body gone. Suddenly a shout of rage was heard from Naomi. 

  
  


" You're supposed to be dead no one can survive an attack like that," said Naomi. Yama and Amara suddenly had their hands on her and had pinned her to the ground. Zenda looked at her scornfully as Cynara crouched down and looked at her. 

  


" That's the position you should be in," said Cynara pointing to Bakura.

  


" Not the other way around," said Mazara. Zero looked at Keora and then looked up and saw a shadow. 

  


" Watch out Keora," said Zero as a shadow attacked her, but Keora blocked with her staff and the shadow disappeared. She held up her staff and looked at Naomi. 

  


" Go back to the Shadow Realm you shadow being," said Keora as Mazara, Cynara, and her raised their items and Naomi disappeared. In Irina's hand was a bag Naomi had been carrying. 

  


" She's got six star chips," said Irina as she opened the bag up. " Here Keora you need them." Keora shook her head and took four. 

  


" We both need them," said Keora. Irina nodded and took the stars. Bakura looked at them and smiled weakly.

  


" Well look what I do I walk off to think and what happens I get myself injured," said Bakura. Keora shook her head and kissed him and smiled. 

  


" I wouldn't trade you for anything," said Keora and slowly helped him up with Zero's help. Mazara handed Keora her scarf and pointed to Bakura's shoulder. " Yes, he shouldn't move it." Keora smiled as she fixed the arm in a sling. " Well come on Bakura let's get back to camp." He nodded and leaned on her shoulder as they walked.

  
  


So how do you like it. I know no dueling, but next chapter Keora duels someone you guys might remember. I'll give you a hint Joey was scared of the kids face.


	8. Chapter 8

Trial By Cards

  


Well hello everyone and welcome to another addition to Trial By Cards. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue. Ok here is chapter 8. When Keora finds a young boy named " Kenji" she is worried cause the 6 year old is obviously ill. Will Keora give up her hopes, dreams, and family to save Kenji or will something else happen.

  
  


Chapter 8: Kenji Air and Irina Terrain

  


" Careful Ryou," said Keora as she supported him with Zero's help. Zero had decided to help them as best he could and he was a big help. Ryou nodded slowly as they kept walking and finally stopped at their camp site. There sitting on a log was none other then Leo.

  
  


" Hey," said Leo and then noticed Ryou and ran over to help. " What happened?"

  


"He was attacked," said Ray and sighed. 

  


" Restate it Ray," said Mazara from under her poncho. 

  


" OK so we were attacked," said Ray.

  


" What can I do to help?" asked Leo. 

  


" Start the fire," said Irina cooly and slowly looked around and at the tarp they had used as a tent.

  


" Uh Yama will you watch over Ryou for me while I go get changed?" asked Keora blushing. Yama nodded and spread out a blanket for Ryou to lay on. Keora grabbed her pack and ran off into the woods to change. She grabbed a new pair of pants and quickly slipped out of her old ones and threw them in the bag. Next she grabbed a tank-top and pulled it on and rung her hair out best she could. She started walking around to clear her head and looked down and there on the ground in front of her lay a boy. He looked to be about 5-6 years old, but Keora wasn't sure.

" This is not my day." Keora sighed, slowly picked the little boy up and carried him back to camp.

  


" Keora now what?" asked Cynara as she watched Keora walk back in carrying the young boy.

  


" I found him like this. . . unconscious in the woods," said Keora. 

  


" Well put him next to Bakura," said Leo as he looked at her. Keora shook her head and sat down by Ryou. He looked at her and then at the boy. 

  


" Poor kid," said Ryou quietly and smiled sadly. 

  


" I know and he's bad off way worse then you were," said Keora as she held the little boy in her lap. He had black hair with a few blond strands in it. " I think he's got pneumonia and we sure can't treat that here." 

  


" Your not thinking of going back are you?" asked Ryou as he looked at her. 

  


" Maybe," whispered Keora quietly looking at him. 

  


" But what about Mokuba?" asked Ryou. 

  


" Mazara and Irina can rescue him," said Keora quietly and touched Ryou's hand with her own.

  


" If anyone's going it's me," said Irina suddenly and looked at Keora. " They need you Keora, but me well I just came along to support you." 

  


" If Irina's going so am I," said Leo suddenly. 

  


" But Leo you don't have to give up your dreams for us," said Amara.

  


" I want to," said Leo and slipped off his duel glove. The boy suddenly coughed and opened his eyes.

  


" Where am I?" he asked. 

  


" With us. . .we found you," said Keora. 

  


" Thanks," said the boy and coughed. 

  


" So what's your name?" asked Mazara. 

  


" Kenji Air," said Kenji and then started to cough again. Keora suddenly dialed her phone and called her helicopter that had been circling the island. 

  


" Hey Rica we got a problem. Can you come down here and pick up Irina, Leo, and Kenji?" asked Keora into the phone. 

  


" Sure thing Keora," said Rica and landed the helicopter in a clearing nearby.

  


" Good luck you guys," said Irina and Leo as they jumped into the helicopter and flew off. 

" Thank you guys," whispered Keora quietly as the helicopter disappeared into the distance. She looked at the two duel gloves and sadly smiled. " Well now we've got enough star chips to get into the castle." They all nodded and Keora slipped the 7 chips out of Leo's glove and put them into her's and Irina's and handed Irina's glove to Ryou. Ryou looked at Keora and then at the glove. " Will you help me keep my promise Ryou?" asked Keora. Ryou nodded and put the glove on. " Lets show Pegasus not only the Heart of the Cards, but the Heart of the Duelist behind the cards." Her once cool blue eyes flashing a strange purple/red color. Ryou nodded and slowly with help from Keora and Zero stood up.

  


" And lets show him that girls are the real champions of Duel Monsters," said Cynara. Keora looked at her sisters bracelet for the first time and smiled. 

  


" Three duelists," said Keora and Cynara nodded her whole bracelet full of chips. 

  


" I know girls are the champions," said Zero and smiled and for the first time Keora looked at his wrist. 

  


" Zero you're a duelist!" exclaimed Keora. Zero nodded and looked at his star chips 9 so far he only needed one more.

  


" Go on without me," said Zero. 

  


" Not without us leaving someone to watch over you," said Keora. Ray smirked and looked at him. 

  


" OK well lets get going Ms. Terrain," said Zero.

  


" Its Ray not Ms. Ray, not Ms. Terrain, just plain Ray," said Ray and Zero nodded and they walked off. 

  


" That leaves us with three duelists and four cheerleaders," said Keora jokingly. Yama and Amara laughed at the remark, but Mazara and Zenda smirked and swore to get back at Keora for that remark.

  


" To the castle," said Keora suddenly. 

  


" To the castle," said Cynara and Ryou nodded and leaned against Keora. " Uh Bakura maybe you should use my staff," said Cynara and handed the staff to him. He nodded and rested his weight on the silver colored staff. 

  


" Thanks," said Ryou quietly and they started walking.

  


" Bakura what's your first name?" asked Cynara to the boy who stood next to her as they waited for Ryou to regain some strength. 

  


" It's Ryou," said Bakura and smiled. 

  


" I am just going to keep calling you Bakura," said Cynara. Keora smiled quietly as she looked at the castle her wings falling around her giving her a fallen angel like look. 

  


" Good cause Bakura is what most people call me," said Ryou and stood up. 

  
  


" Lets get going," said Keora and stood up and quietly walked over to Ryou and kissed him quickly. Yama, Amara, Zenda, and Mazara shook their heads and kept walking while Ryou and Keora blushed. 

  


" Maybe you should keep your head," said Yama telepathically to Keora. 

  


" I think it's none of your business," said Keora out loud glaring at her yami. Yama shook her head as she watched her hikari walk with Ryou. She watched the ring around his next and sighed. 

  


" This kids going to be the death of me," thought Yama to herself. 

  


" No Ryou's yami is going to be the death of you not Ryou and not me," said Keora telepathically back to the yami.

  


" Stop it," said Amara and Cynara cutting in. Ryou watched them all argue and sighed. He was stuck with six girls which all had yami's and the only yami with a bit of sense was the youngest who was Zenda. Keora and Yama started laughing as they heard Ryou's thought. 

  


" I thought you liked me," said Keora. Ryou blushed a deep shade of red and nodded and hugged Keora her wings engulfing them and they kissed, but no one could see cause Keora had used her wings as a shield. When they finally came apart they were both blushing, but Keora looked even more determined then ever. " Lets go." 

  
  


So how do you like it. Next chapter will come soon. This story is going to be long. This is just the first part of the actual story of Keora's, Bakura's, and all the others lives. When we get into the second part they will be older, smarter, and maybe a bit less crazy. The next part in the series of stories will be a while, but it will be called Trial By Cards: Kyou and Amaro Magician's Kids. I know I said there would be a duel, but I had a better idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Trial By Cards

Keora's past is slowly starting to catch up with her. As they are walking towards the castle she collapses and the others start to worry about her. When she gets up and they ask she shakily reply's that her past is catching up with her. Bakura is worried about her and when they enter the castle she faints again, but this time they're all sure there's something wrong with Keora. As always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you better not sue. 

  
  


Chapter 9: Past's Can Kill

" Keora are you OK?" asked Bakura for the 10th time in the last hour. She was white almost as white as a ghost. Keora nodded and kept walking her wings falling to the ground and making two lines in the dirt. " Keora," said Yama telepathically to her hikari. " Yes, Yama," said Keora. " You're not fine are you?" asked Yama her voice laced with suspicion. " I don't know what leads you to that conclusion," answered Keora quietly. 

  
  


" Well for one your as white as a ghost," said Amara and Cynara. " I'm fine just leave me alone," snapped Keora and the others were quiet. " Touchy," said Yama to herself. Keora sighed and looked at the castle. " Not touchy," said Keora to herself. " I'm just worried," thought Keora and then looked at her hands. They were white and she could just imagine what she looked like.

  
  


" Keora!" shouted Bakura as Keora collapsed in the path.

" She's out cold," whispered Bakura as he picked her up and then almost dropped her as he remembered his shoulder. " I have no idea what could have brought this on," said Yama as she checked her hikari out. 

  
  


Keora's Dream

" I'm sorry Keora, but your parents are dead," said a lady at the day care center. " No!" exclaimed Keora in her dream. " They can't be," said Keora quietly and looked around.

" Do you want to go and meet your brothers?" asked the lady.

" No miss they don't need us and we don't need them," said Keora and the lady nodded.

  
  


End Dream

" No!" shouted Keora and then looked around and blushed. " What'd I do now?" asked Keora. " Uh, you fainted that's what," said Zenda. " Just my past it's catching up with me," said Keora shakily and stood up and took a step and tripped over a log saying a couple words about making a fool of herself and kept walking.

  
  


Cynara and Mazara shook their heads as they watched their sister. " Stubborn as a rock," said Cynara under her breath. Mazara nodded and sighed and looked at Keora. 

" Stubborn, moody and nervous I see," said a voice from the shadows and Keora hissed. " Oh it's little Ms. Lightning on her way to find more duelists," said the voice. " Shut-up," said Keora as a man came out. 

  
  


" To bad you won't be going to the castle," said the man. Keora smirked and opened her wings and slowly a strange eerie wind was blowing and Keora's eye's changed from blue to purple. " Who ever said I'm still looking for stars?" asked Keora her necklace shimmering. " Master Pegasus told me to eliminate you," said the man. Cynara and Mazara growled, but Keora raised her hand and looked at him.

  
  


" Sorry about this," said Keora and slowly her hand glowed and she looked at him. " Nothings going to keep me from Mokuba, Seto or Pegasus," said Keora and smirked. " I call on the powers of the Magician of Light, Light Magic Attack," said Keora and when the light cleared the guy was out cold.

  
  


" Let's go," said Keora returning to normal. Everyone just gaped at her as she started running. " Hold on Mokuba, hold on," said Keora in her mind as she started running up the stairs of the castle. The others looked at her out of breathe as she walked up to a guard and smirked. " No way you have gotten 10 star chips," said the guy. Keora showed her bracelet off to him. He gasped and moved away. " Oh and I forgot to add I decked one of you flunky's out there," said Keora and the man ran off. " Come on I don't bite," said Keora as she opened the door her star chips in. As she walked in she fainted falling on her side. 

  
  


" Not again," said Bakura as he knelt down to check on her. " Poor Keora," said Yama as she looked at her hikari. " No Mokuba!" shouted Keora in her sleep and then opened her eyes and said quietly with tears streaming down her face, " we've lost him you guys."

  
  


" What lost who?" asked Zenda looking at her young hikari who had tears in her eyes. " Mokuba," said Mazara as she knelt down her fists clenched. " No Mokuba," whispered Mazara again as tears ran down her face. The yami's, Cynara, and Bakura watched helplessly as the two knelt there their grief evident. " Keora we'll get him back," said Bakura as he knelt down and took her in his arms. Keora pushed him away and suddenly stood up an authority in her voice that hadn't been there before. " He'll pay for this," said Keora as she brushed away tears. " Who'll pay?" asked Yama. Keora smirked evil intent in her eyes. 

  
  


" Pegasus will pay for locking away my little brothers soul," said Keora and Mazara and Bakura nodded agreeing with her. The others looked at the three in utter amazement. Sure Keora may be high strung and a bit moody, but wasn't this a little to much. " Uh Keora are you sure about this?" asked Yama. Keora turned to her yami and her eyes held a strange light. 

" He want's Kaiba Corp and if he's willing to take Mokuba then he's willing to take Seto, Mazara, Cynara and Me with it," said Keora. The others gasped as she said that and then sat down in a corner. " And anyway's I made a promise I don't intend to break it," added Keora. As she sat in the corner she smirked and looked around. 

  
  


" Come on guy's there's someone who's going to get himself in deep and I won't be able to stop it," said Keora quietly. " Who?" asked Amara. " Seto," said Keora and got up her coat flapping out behind her and started walking towards the entrance. " She's not happy," said Mazara and the others nodded and followed.

  
  


So how do you like it. Please review. Next chapter Keora and Seto meet, but what happens when Seto's soul is locked away and why is Keora shimmering. 


	10. Chapter 10

Trial By Cards

This is the show where Seto beats Yugi, but I changed it a little bit. Keora may look like an angel, but she's far from it especially when you start lecturing her brother.

Well you know the tune me no own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue.

  
  


Chapter 10: He Has Us!

" Seto," said Keora as she starred at the Ultimate Dragon. " That's one big dragon," said Mazara from where she sat on the ground. Keora smirked and watched the duel. " Hey that's Yugi isn't it," said Mazara and Keora nodded. 

  
  


" Yugi Motou the one that beat Kaiba," said Bakura and Keora nodded. Yama was watching the duel intently and Keora watched her. " Hey Yama what's so special about this duel?" asked Keora. " Yami," said Yama quietly as her purple dress with buckles on the wrists and waist blew in the wind. 

" Oh you mean Yugi's yami," said Cynara, but Amara shook her head. " NO Cynara Yami in other words the Pharaoh of Egypt at one time," said Amara. 

  
  


" What does Yama have a crush on him or something?" asked Mazara and Zenda shot a look that obviously said "well du." " Yes, I do," said Yama and kept watching the duel. " Uh, Keora what's up?" asked Bakura as he looked at her. " Oh I don't know, but my brothers losing," said Keora as she saw all of the Cerabo. 

  
  


" That's not good," said Amara and they all nodded. " I know that," said Keora and suddenly stood up and started walking towards the area. " Keora what in the heck are you doing?" asked Yama, but Keora just kept walking. " One little, two little, three little Blue Eyes," sang Keora as she walked towards the area. She took a quick look inside her brothers head and growled. " I swear Pegasus...," said Keora, but trailed off and sat down hidden. 

  
  


She watched as Yugi destroyed one of the Blue Eye's heads and was about to run in and kill the short teen, but Bakura and Yama held her back. " Let me go Mokuba's souls riding on this duel," said Keora and broke away just in time to see Seto step onto the ledge. " Nice way to win," said Zenda sarcastically, but Keora ignored her and watched the duel play out. 

  
  


" No," whispered Keora as the Celtic Guardian charged, but then stopped she looked at Yugi and was amazed. The short teen was on the ground crying. " Some souls are weaker then others," said Yama quietly, but Keora hissed. Then Tae started talking about friendship and that was when Keora couldn't take it any longer.

  
  


" Listen here Ms. Gardener he has more then just machines and he sure isn't heartless," said Keora as she landed between the girl and her brother. " Who are you to try and defend him?" asked Tae. " I am Keora Fallen Lightning to most duelists, but to you and Yugi tho he's checked out at the moment I will reveal my true identity," said Keora her face hidden in her trench coat hood. 

  
  


" Oh and what might that be?" asked Tae. " Keora Lightning Fallen Kaiba," said Keora as she removed her hood her wings out. " What!" exclaimed Seto, Tae, Tristan, and Joey. " You heard right I am a Kaiba," said Keora and her diamond glowed and it shimmered above them. " But they told me you were dead," said Seto. " Far from it," said Mazara as she emerged followed by Cynara, Amara, Yama, Zenda, and finally Bakura. 

  
  


" Hey Bakura we didn't know you were.......," said Joey and trailed off when he saw the Millennium Ring around his neck. " Yes," said Bakura quietly. " Seto has a heart he's fighting for the same reason Yugi is," said Keora and Yama nodded. " What Kaiba's fighting for his grandpa?" asked Joey. 

" No you idiot he's fighting for Mokuba," said Cynara and Seto looked at her. " So the whole crews here and who're these other people?" asked Seto pointing to the three yami's. 

  
  


" Let just say we three have alter egos," said Keora and looked at her brother. " Don't take Pegasus to lightly," said Keora and with one swift movement was over by Yugi. " Watch him," whispered Keora to Cynara and she nodded. " What I don't need a cheerleader," said Seto. " To bad," said Cynara and followed him.

  
  


" Yugi I'm sorry about my brother," said Keora quietly as she knelt down and looked at them. " Yeah right," said Joey sarcastically. " Kaiba's never show pity or kindness," said Tristan, but Keora smirked and looked at him. " You judge people before you get to know them," said Keora quietly and started to sing a song. " I will walk in the shadow's and not fear, and I will walk in the light if you are near. I will sing a song to calm your soul, but if you won't let me help you I guess I will have to go," sang Keora quietly and looked at them.

  
  


" My brothers going to lose his match and it's up to Yugi and Yami to save all three of them," said Keora and looked at them. " Tho it's going to be hard I believe that Yugi can do it," said Yama quietly and they looked at the three girls like they had two heads. " Oh and considering he won't talk I advise that someone gets him some star chips cause as for me I have a little business to take care of," said Keora and then turned to Bakura. " Go with them," whispered Keora and was gone. 

  
  


" But Keora wait," said Bakura, but was to late. " Well if there's one thing my sister is it's rude," said Mazara and looked at the others. " Wonder where that hothead went now," said Cynara. " Well Yama's still here," said Bakura quietly and they looked at him. " What's wrong?" asked Joey. " I'm worried about Keora," said Bakura almost in a whisper. " Why would you worry about that....," said Tristan, but trailed off when he saw Bakura's eyes. " Because I love her," said Bakura to himself and looked at them.

  
  


" She may seem strong, but her heart is breaking," said Bakura quietly and they looked at him. " Not her heart her soul," said Yama and turned to face them. " Losing Mokuba has injured Keora a lot, but losing Seto may just break her," said Zenda. " I'm already broken," came a voice from the shadows. " Keora!" exclaimed Mazara as the teen walked out of the shadows carrying what appeared to be a girl, but closer examination proved different. " Uh Keora what is that?" asked Bakura as she knelt down. " What do you think it is?" asked Keora. " It looks like a cross between a magician and a Celtic Guardian ," said Tristan. 

Keora looked at him and smirked and nodded. " Yes she is and you know what she's coming with us," said Keora as she looked at the little being. She had dark green hair and two green stripes on her face with a black dress on and arrows and a bow on her back. 

  
  


" Is she a duel monster?" asked Joey. Keora looked at him and smirked. " Yes, Joey she is," said Keora as she quickly looked at them. " Oh and I'm no fortune teller, but Mai's going to be here anytime now," said Keora and disappeared the magician/guardian with her. 

  
  


With Keora

" Where am I?" asked the little creature. " Hello Light Guardian," said Keora quietly. " How did you know that was what I was?" asked the creature. " Your one of my favorite card," said Keora and looked at the elf. " Do you mind if I call you " Sol"?" asked Keora. Light Guardian looked at her and shook her head. " What does it mean?" asked Light Guardian. " Sun," said Keora and Light Guardian smiled. " OK so now I'm Sol," said Sol and smiled. " I'm Keora," said Keora to the 4 foot tall Sol. " I know and thanks for finding me," said Sol and Keora smiled. " No problem," said Keora and looked at Sol. 

  
  


" Someone's dueling aren't they," said Sol and Keora smiled. " Yes, her names Tae and she's dueling Mai," said Keora and the same eerie wind that had first revealed her powers swirled around again. " It's you isn't it," said Keora. " I don't know what you mean," said Sol. " You're the one that gave me my powers," said Keora and Sol nodded. " Yes it was I," said Sol quietly and Keora hugged the guardian. " What was that for?" asked Sol. " Thank you," said Keora with tears in her eyes. " For what?" asked Sol. " For giving me my powers," said Keora. " My mother was Light Magician and my father was," said Sol, but was cut off. " Celtic Guardian," finished Keora and Sol nodded. 

  
  


" That's correct," said Sol. Keora nodded and slowly stood up. " Come on Sol let's show Pegasus who's boss," said Keora and Sol nodded.

  
  


So how do you like it. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Trial By Cards

" You never know how much someone means to you until their lost," said Yama in Keora's head. Well there's a little idea of what happens in this chapter. If you noticed this story has been updated a lot lately and that's because I'm on a role. Well as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue. Oh and Bakura is now Ryou and Yami Bakura is Bakura.

  
  


Chapter 11: Never Knew How Much It Could Hurt

" Get out of my way!" shouted Keora as she fired her Light Magician like attack at a guard. " Uh Keora, don't you think that's a bit much?" asked Sol. Keora just looked at Sol and kept walking and then broke into a sprint the 4 foot tall Sol trying to catch up. " What!" exclaimed a voice from the shadows and Sol turned to face a black and blue haired elf that stood about a foot over her. " Neo!" exclaimed Sol and hugged the elf.

  
  


" Hey Sol now what in the name of duel monsters is she doing?" asked Neo as Keora turned a corner. Sol shrugged and sighed and looked at him. " She's acting reckless," said Sol and then Neo and her broke into a sprint and followed Keora as she turned a corner and stopped suddenly. " Keora!" exclaimed Ryou and hugged her. She just stood there not making a motion and then suddenly a strange black energy seemed to be emitting from her. " Keora?" asked Ryou as he shook her shoulders. " She's not herself," said Cynara and then suddenly noticed that Yama was gone. " Keo?" asked Ryou again and she looked at him. 

  
  


" It's Yama," said Yama her voice almost seeming evil. 

" Get out of Keora's body," said Ryou, but Yama smirked. " I don't have to do what you say," said Yama and then suddenly they were apart again. " You imp stay out of my body," said Keora as she starred at her yami her eyes piercing. " I, will go in your body when I want," said Yama, but Keora smirked and with a strange motion drew a sword out of the air. " So sure about that?" asked Keora the sword blade pointed at Yama. " Swords can't hurt me," said Yama, but was clearly shaken, by the hikari's aggression. 

  
  


" I intend on keeping my soul separate from yours when we merge," said Keora and Yugi looked at them. " Oh, hi Keora," said Yugi and then looked at Yama. " Hi Yugi," said Keora and looked at the tri colored haired boy. " Who's your friend?" asked Yugi. " This is the spirit of the diamond Yama," said Keora and smiled. " It's Yamaichi," said Yama crossly and Keora laughed. " No it's Yama," said Amara and stalked towards her sister. " What do you think your doing it's to dangerous to try and do that here," said Zenda and smacked Yama upside the head. 

  
  


" Stop it!" shouted Keora her fists clenched her nails drawing blood. " This isn't a time to fight," said Mazara and grabbed Zenda by the ear. " I agree with Keora," said Ryou and Keora looked at him and then weakly slumped to her knees. " It's harder then it looks," said Keora and looked at her hands. Yugi noticed them and gasped. " Your bleeding," said Yugi and Keora looked at her hands and blinked. " So I am, I don't deserve to live," said Keora and what happened next was anyone's guess. Cynara and Yama both grabbed Keora by the shoulders as Mazara tried to uppercut her sister, but Ryou got in the way. 

  
  


" What are you doing!" shouted Mazara as she hit Ryou. Yugi who stood just a bit shorter then her ran over to Ryou and tried to help his friend up. " I thought you said it wasn't time to fight," said Yugi quietly. " Well when Keora's talking suicidal what else are we supposed to do?" asked Yama. Keora ran over and with one quick motion had slapped Mazara leaving a red mark. " Keora I'm so...," said Mazara, but trailed off when Keora ran over to Ryou and quietly closed her eyes. " I'm sorry Ryou," said Keora, but Ryou drew her into a hug. " I'm here for you Keora let it all out," said Ryou and Keora started sobbing.

  
  


" Uh guys," said Joey looking at them. " What is it Joey?" asked Zenda. " We got a problem," said Joey and Zenda looked down and growled which made Keora look up. 

" It's time," said Keora quietly as she watched as Seto's life points went down to zero. " Why are you so calm?" asked Tae to Keora who suddenly turned to Ryou and weakly smiled. " I guess it's up to Yami and Yugi now," said Keora in a whisper and fainted into his waiting arms. 

  
  


" Keora," whispered Ryou as he laid her head in his lap. " For all the good you have done this world repays you with pain," said Ryou as he gently stroked her hair.

  
  


" You never know how much someone means to you until their lost," said Yama telepathically and out loud and the others nodded. Mazara was in tears and was on her knees her fists clenched. Cynara was just standing there frozen like a statue and the other or more precisely Yugi were crying.

  
  


Suddenly the others looked up and saw Keora with tears streaming down her face as she walked over to Yugi. " I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about, but to lose a family twice it's unbearable," said Keora as she stood by Yugi. He looked up at her. " What d....o you mean twice?" asked Yugi his voice a bit shaky. " First my parents and now my brothers," said Keora just above a whisper. " Yugi come here," said Keora as she opened her arms and the smaller duelist ran into them receiving a hug from Keora. " Beat Pegasus for us and don't worry about your yami he's there for a reason," said Keora in a whisper and let go.

  
  


" Yugi never give up nothings hopeless and nothings impossible that's what it says in the Bible," said Keora quietly and he looked at her. " But he beat Kaiba, he took my grandpa, and Mokuba with ease what makes you think I can win?" asked Yugi. Keora smirked and put her hands on her hips. " First you beat Seto, secondly you've got the puzzle, thirdly you've got a smart yami, and last but least," said Keora and took a breath and took in the whole group in one sweeping glance. " You've got us," finished Yama. Yugi looked at all of them and was surprised.

  
  


" But Keora you have to duel, I'm an enemy," said Yugi, but Keora smirked and slowly her wings opened revealing her Exodian Diamond. " I don't have to do anything," said Keora and then looked at Tae. " I'm calm because if I go and act dumb Pegasus will sense me," said Keora answering the question. The others blinked and wondered why a girl like Keora would even be helping them. Yama and Amara stepped up and suddenly they cupped their hands together and in an instance Keora was dressed in a pale purple dress with silver ribbons streaming from her wrists, shoulders, waist, ankles and head.

  
  


" The true form of Keora is White Peace Magician," said Yama and Keora blinked. " True," said Amara and slowly her black gown changed to an all blue one and Yama's turned to a dark purple. " Everyone on this planet has a gift," said Zenda quietly and looked at them. " These two were the first guardian's of the Staff and Diamond," said Zenda pointing to Amara and Yama. " They've been past down thru the ages and finally came to rest in Keora and Cynara's hands," said Zenda and then smiled. 

  
  


" If you noticed all of Keora's powers are the opposite of the Dark Magicians powers," said Yama. Keora shook her head slowly and suddenly the outfit shimmered. " I'm not going to put the others in danger," said Keora stubbornly and looked at them. " I may be the appointed guardian, but the thing is, well, I can't expect to do everything," said Keora as the outfit disappeared. " But, Keora what about Mokuba and Seto?" asked Tae.

  
  


" All we need to win is heart," said Keora and looked at Ryou. " And a lot of faith," added Ryou. " In who?" asked Tristan. " In yourselves," came the answer. " What is that!" exclaimed Bandit Keith as Neo came into view. " That as you referred to me is Neo the Elf," answered Neo as he walked in followed by Sol who looked at Keith and he freaked. " Live duel monsters?" asked Mai and Neo and Sol nodded. " Nice to meet you I'm..," said Mai, but was cut off. " Mai Valentine," said Sol and smiled.

  
  


" I know," said Sol and looked at her. " I'm Sol Elf and this is Neo Elf," said Sol. " So what are you brother and sister?" asked Joey. The two elves blushed and shook their heads. " Uh cousins?" asked Joey. " No you idiot their married!" shouted Mai and the look on Joey's face made the two elves break out laughing. " We're both from Keora's deck," said Neo and Keora smiled.

" How did you get here?" asked Tristan. " Not to hard when the duelist that uses you starts muttering spells in her sleep," said Sol and Keora looked shocked. " Hey I swear this isn't my doing," said Keora as everyone looked at her. " It's Light," said Yama under her breath. " Who?" asked Keora. " I said it's Light, the Light Magician she has one very strange power she can control her master or mistresses mind she did on me once," said Yama. 

  
  


" Wow," said Keora, but Neo and Sol shook their heads.

" I don't think so Mom wouldn't do that she usually only does that for fun I think you were dreaming," said Sol and smiled.

" How old are you anyway's?" asked Joey. " Uh what year is it?" asked Neo. " 2002," said Keora. " Uh that would make me 4000 and Neo would be 4500," said Sol and everyone fell over backwards. " What?" asked the two elves. 

  
  


" It's true they sure weren't around when I was in Egypt," said Yama. Amara nodded and smirked and remembered something and turned around to see Crochet. " I was wondering who was making all that racket," Amara heard him say and hissed.

  
  


Well there's the newest chapter. I hope you like it. Pretty soon they will be out of Duelist Kingdom and back home, but what new surprises await them at home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Trial By Cards

Well here's chapter 12 all of my fans. As Keora watches, the four finalists duel one thought is in her young mind. " It'll be over soon" or will it is there more mysteries awaiting the Kaiba or is her suffering finally over. As always I don't own Y-Gi-Oh so you better not sue.

  
  


Chapter 12: Dreams, Pasts, Memories

" I am Crochet and I want to welcome the 4 finalists," said Crochet, but Yama, Amara, and Zenda growled. 

The others nodded, but Keora just cringed to herself. Ryou noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Keora nodded knowing what he meant. 

  
  


" I also want to welcome the others here," said Crochet, but the others knew that was untrue. Cynara and Keora had already decided not to duel. They knew that Zero and Ray had left the island so they didn't have to worry about them.

  
  


" Well if you will follow me there is a banquet prepared in your honor," said Crochet. Joey and Tristan ran after him and Keora shook her head. " Come on," said Ryou and pulled Keora and she followed Sol and Neo looking around in confusion. " Wow," said Neo as he looked at the duel arena. " I know," said Yama for the first time showing amazement at all the technology. 

  
  


Yama, Amara, and all the others walked in and sat down. They quietly ate their food, but watched Joey and Tristan shaking their heads in embarrassment. They heard what Crochet said about a special ingredient and were happy their soup was eyeball free.

  
  


Suddenly a shout was heard from down the table. They looked up and there sat Zenda yelling curses in Egyptian they walked over and saw what had happened. There was a fly in her soup. Amara and Yama broke out laughing and the others looked at them. " What's wrong with her?" asked Joey. " Uh, there's a fly in her soup," said Mazara waving it off. " Well that's better then an eye," said Joey. Zenda cast him a glare that obviously said he was digging his own grave.

  
  


With one quick move Keora had taken a card chanted a couple of words and suddenly there before them stood none other then " Launcher Spider" who took the soup and drank it all. Keora recalled the card and smiled. " There now there's no fly in your soup," said Keora. The others fell over at that comment. They all shook their heads, but Keora smiled. Ryou looked at her and smiled. 

  
  


" Yes, she chants in her sleep," said Neo under his breath as he looked at the soup warily. " It won't bite," said Mai so Neo took a sip and spit it out right in Crochets face. 

" I'm sorry it's to spicy," said Neo and took a piece of bread and started eating. " No, it's not," said Sol as she took the bowl in her hands and drank deeply.

  
  


" Well that's because you like spicy food," said Neo, but Yama shook her head. " He did that on purpose," thought Yama and Keora broke out laughing as she drank some cola. " I know he did," answered Keora to her yami. The others looked at them wondering what would happen next. Joey and Tristan kept eating and finally they stopped.

  
  


" I swear they look like pigs," thought Cynara and Amara nodded. Mazara broke out laughing hearing the thought and then looked at Crochet and got a wicked idea. " Hey Crochet or whatever your name is think fast," said Mazara and threw some pudding at him and Zenda and her ran out of the room Zenda retreating into her soul room. " Blasted sister of mine," said Keora and ran off Yama at her heals. Keora disappeared into her soul room. " Hey Keora that's no fair," thought Yama, but only heard some whispered words. " I'm to tired Yama," answered Keora and curled up in her room falling asleep.

  
  


" Great just great the slave and the do goody princess runs off," said Amara to herself and stands up. " Excuse my sisters for their rudeness their well lets put it this way immature," said Cynara bowed and walked out. " You two are going to get us killed!" shouted Amara. Yama peeped out from behind a corner and Mazara came out from the shadows. " I'm sorry," said Mazara as Zenda came out landing on one knee. " I don't know why your sorry he's not very nice," said Yama. They looked up and looked for Keora. " Uh where's Keora?" asked Mazara. Yama held the diamond and shook her head. " She over exerts her magical energy," said Yama quietly as she placed the diamond in Amara's hands and disappeared from sight. 

  
  


" Goodnight Princess," said Amara to her sister. " I'm not in the mood guardian," thought Yama as she sat in her soul room. Her hikari was in the room across the hall and she was not in the mood to wake the girl. Suddenly she heard a shout and some muttered words from across the hall and ran over. There sat Keora gasping for breathe. " What's wrong?" asked Yama. " What are the powers of the diamond?" asked Keora ignoring the question. " To use the powers of duel monsters, to see into the past and future, and to..... well we'll get to that later," said Yama trailing off.

  
  


" That's how I knew what would happen to Seto," said Keora bringing her knees up to her chest as she sat on her blue silk sheet covered bed. " Yes, and you just had another dream," said Yama. " It's Ryou, Bakura's coming back," said Keora. Yama suddenly disappeared to the shook of Keora and reappeared in the real world.

  
  


" Grief at least warn us!" shouted Cynara from where she sat cross legged on the floor holding the staff across her lap. " Bakura's coming back," said Yama and Amara shot out of the staff landing right next to her smaller sister. " Grief and I thought we were rid of him," said Amara in Egyptian. Keora suddenly appeared and growled something under her breath.

  
  


" Where's Mazara?" asked Keora. Suddenly the afore mentioned girl ran in and locked the door. " I didn't know!" shouted Mazara thru the door. Joey's voice was heard on the other side. " What did you do now?" asked Zenda. " Woke him up," said Mazara. " Why did you do that?" asked Keora. " Cause Keith tried to steal his card," said Mazara and held up the card. " Hey Joey if you promise not to kill my hikari I'll give to back your card," said Zenda in Egyptian. " I don understand Yami," said Joey. " Here Nimrod," said Yama and handed him the card and re-locked the door. " Peace at last," said Yama and disappeared into the diamond. Keora laid down and then knelt down and folded her hands. The two yami's looked at her.

  
  


" Uh just do what I do," said Keora and they all nodded and knelt down. " Dear Jesus please protect us as we sleep tonight and watch over Ryou and all the others please protect Yami and Yugi as they duel tomorrow and amen," said Keora as she opened her hands. 

  
  


" Uh what was that?" asked Amara. " Praying," said Yama quietly from next to her twin. " How do you know?" asked Zenda. " I watched the Hebrew's pray to their God and I did the same," said Yama in a whisper. Keora smiled and hugged her yami. " What was that for?" asked Yama. " For being here," said Keora and Yama smiled. " Well lets get some sleep Bakura will be back in the morning," said Keora, but smirked to herself as the yami's disappeared. " Of course Tristan I'm gonna owe you one," thought Keora as she nodded off to sleep.

  
  


Well there's chapter 12. Not very dramatic or anything, but it is funny. 


	13. Chapter 13

Trial By Cards

Here's another chapter of Trial By Cards. This chapter is strange, but I hope you'll like it. Yama tells Keora something quite interesting. As always I don't own 

Yu-Gi-Oh so you better not sue.

  
  


Chapter 13: Egypt Dreams

" Tho I walk thru the valley of the shadow of death I will not fear. Your rod and your staff they comfort me," whispered Keora in her sleep. The diamond sat on the floor next to the staff. Mazara was watching the items tho she was not in the mood. " Keora stop that!" shouted Yama from her room. Keora opened her eyes and looked at the room. A picture of her and Ryou hung on the silver wall. " Uh, what I do now?" asked Keora sleepily looking at the picture.

  
  


" Recited part of the 23rd Psalm in your sleep," said Yama back. Keora looked at another picture and a tear slipped down her face. It was a picture she had done from memory. Of course it was totally changed from the original. There stood Seto with Mokuba and then Cynara next Mokuba. Then there were Keora and Mazara. By Keora was Ryou and then finally standing almost like shadows behind their hikari's were the yami's.

  
  


" What's wrong?" asked Yama as she walked in. Keora looked up at her yami and pointed to the picture. " That's beautiful Keora," said Yama as she examined it. Suddenly the light went off in the soul room and Yama gasped. " If something's so beautiful why does it bring so much pain?" asked Keora quietly from the shadows. Yama looked at her and was amazed at the changed. There stood Keora her brown hair loose hanging down to her waist. 

  
  


" I want to show you something," said Yama and grabbed Keora dragging her over to the other room. There on the wall stood a picture a lot like Keora's except the hikari's were missing. There stood Zenda, Amara, and Yama in ancient Egyptian dress. Behind Yama stood what resembled an angel.

" Whose that?" asked Keora. Yama looked at the picture and a single tear ran down her face. " That was Eimeria or Hope as most of us called her," said Yama. " No who was she?" asked Keora. " My mother," thought Yama and Keora looked at her yami and then back at the black haired lady. 

  
  


" I didn't know," said Keora quietly. She looked at the picture again and noticed a black hair boy right in front of Yama. " Who was that?" asked Keora. " Maku," said Yama in a whisper and suddenly broke down into sobs. Keora ran over and put her arms around Yama. " I'm sorry Yama," said Keora quietly as Yama cried into her chest."It's..... not........ your.... fault.....aibou," said Yama thru tears and looked up and noticed tears in Keora's eyes. " You remind me of Akio," said Yama after a few minutes. " Who?" asked Keora. 

  
  


" My first hikari," said Yama. " What!" exclaimed Keora. 

" Well not really a hikari more of a girl I guarded," said Yama quietly and pointed to a picture. In the picture was a girl who resembled Keora. She had green eyes and black hair tho and was dressed in Egyptian clothes. 

  
  


" She looks nice," said Keora. Yama nodded and looked at Keora. " It's going to be light soon, better go and get some sleep," said Yama. Keora nodded and walked into her room and stepped into the door. Yama wasn't surprised when she heard a thump and walked over to examine it. There lay Keora holding a book in one hand and Amara standing over her with the staff in her hand. " Blasted hikari of your's I swear we need to keep her on a leash," said Amara as she put Keora in her room. 

  
  


" Thanks Amara," said Yama as she took the book out of Keora's hands. " Silly girl what she going to do smash her head in?" asked Amara. " No I was going to figure out why yami's have to stop hikari's from getting rid of themselves," said Keora as she glared at them. " Well look at this the guardian's got a new problem," said a voice from the shadows. Keora just smirked and laughed. " Well hello Bakura it's nice to see you to," said Keora. " Bakura if you even lay a hand on her I swear...," said Yama, but Keora looked at Bakura and whispered one word "thanks". 

  
  


Amara and Yama gasped and starred at Bakura. " I thought I told you 5000 years ago it's rude to stare," said Bakura. " And I thought I told you that I didn't have to listen to you Tomb Robber," said Yama. Keora hissed and jumped out of bed, but suddenly she fell over. " What did you do Tomb Robber?" asked Yama glaring. " I didn't do anything," said Bakura. 

  
  


Dream

" I'm sorry all of you, but promise me we'll meet up when we get out again," said Yama. 6 other people nodded slowly and deliberately. " OK," said Yama and suddenly she locked them all away looking at the door getting ready to lock herself away. " Mommy where are you!" shouted a young voice. " Maku I'm sorry," thought Yama as she disappeared into the diamond. 

  
  


" Yama he was your son!" exclaimed Keora as she sat up looking from Bakura to Yama. " Yes, Maku was my son," said Yama. " So you and that Pharaoh did have a brat," said Bakura coldly. " No Bakura he was your brat," said Yama turning red.

" What!" exclaimed Bakura. " He was born after Yami locked you all away," said Yama quietly. " So you followed us," said Bakura and Yama nodded. " Where'd Amara go?" asked Keora.

  
  


" To relieve Maze of her duty," said Yama and Keora nodded. " Just great now the Pharaoh's really going to hang me," said Bakura under his breath. " No Bakura he better not," said Keora. " Why who's going to stop him if he gets it in his mind to?" asked Bakura. " She will," said Yama under her breath. 

  
  


" Why would your hikari care what happened to me?" asked Bakura coldly. " Cause she loves your hikari," said Yama flatly. Keora suddenly grabbed the book and opened it. " Uh, Yama one question why did you give it that um power?" asked Keora as she pointed to the book describing the powers of the items.

  
  


Yama slapped her head with the palm of her hand and Bakura grabbed the book. " Your poisoning her mind and she's only known your around for like 3 days," said Bakura. " I don't know it seemed a good idea at the time," said Yama. " OK," said Keora and looked at Bakura mischievously. " Well welcome back Bakura," said Keora and grabbed the book. " Exodia Diamond powers: monster powers, sight into the past and future, and to control other's minds," read Keora to herself.

  
  


" Yes, now can you please give the da.. uh book back," said Bakura catching himself before swearing. " Sure," said Keora and tossed the book at him. It hit him square in the face and he starting grumbling in Egyptian. " Thank you," said Bakura after a few minutes. 

  
  


" I better get back out there," said Keora and disappeared and reappeared holding the diamond and Mazara and Cynara burst out laughing. " What were you two doing that could get you to let your hair down?" asked Mazara. " I'm not telling you two," said Keora and walked out letting Yama out and then smirking. " You still love him?" asked Keora.

" Who?" asked Yama quietly. " You know who," said Keora. " No he loves someone else," said Yama quietly. " To bad we could have had a double wedding," said Keora, but was rudely awakened from her daydream when someone grabbed her.

  
  


" Let go you jerk," said Keora and suddenly screamed one word, " Help". Three heads looked out of the doors. Tristan, Yugi, and Mai. They looked at her and started laughing. " This is no laughing business," said Keora as she struggled. " Uh Keora maybe you want to look behind you," said Mai shaking her head. Keora turned around and came face to face with Ryou. " What don't I get....," said Ryou, but was cut off when Keora kissed him. They were stopped by a gagging noise and turned around to face Joey.

  
  


" Oh hello Joey," said Ryou. Keora tho acted less civil.

" Joey Wheeler get your sorry hide out of here!" shouted Keora and started chasing him down the hall when Yama appeared and dragged her hikari away. " I don't know what's gotten into, oh never mind yes I do," said Yama in Egyptian as she dragged Keora off.

  
  


" Figures," said Yugi and Tristan. Keora tho broke free and smirked. " Do it again and I'll let your little secret out," said Keora. That stopped Yama dead in her tracks and she let go of Keora. " Get going you two!" shouted Keora directing it to Yugi and Mai. They looked at her amazed and then nodded and went back into their rooms. Mai emerged and Keora waited for Yugi. 

  
  


" Aren't you going?" asked Yama. " No I'm going to smash my head in with that book," said Keora deliberately, but Yama and Amara grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. " You try and I'll let out your secret," said Yama. Keora smirked and punched her yami in the gut. " Whatever half of them already know," said Keora and walked out leaving her yami hunched over. " Oh and Zenda maybe you'd heal her for me that looks like it hurt," said Keora as she ran off to watch the duel.

  
  


Well there's the newest chapter. I'm going to be gone this weekend so I thought I'd give you all a treat and put two chapters up. 


	14. Chapter 14

Trial By Cards

Well here's another chapter for all of you. I want to thank my friends who reviewed this. Zero and all those others thanks. Well I no own Yu-Gi-Oh you no sue.

Chapter 14: Have Faith

" Where'd that hikari go now?" asked Yama as she walked down the hall. " How should I know," said Amara as she walked beside her shorter twin. " I swear lucks never on our side," said Zenda.

  
  


Suddenly they heard singing from the shadows. " I just know that I've never felt like this and I know it's because you exist in my life like hope shining bright in the stormy sky," sang the voice. " Only one person sings that song," said Mazara from next to Zenda. " Keora get your lazy bum out here!" shouted Yama. Keora walked out of the shadows her hair redone in it's usual style. " What?" asked Keora quietly a pair of headphones in her ears. " I thought you were going to go and watch the duels," said Yama. " I am," said Keora quietly and held the diamond to herself. 

  
  


" Anyway I don't have to watch to know what will happen," added Keora as she returned to the shadows. " What is wrong with her?" asked Amara. " I think she's worried about Ryou," said Mazara quietly. " Worried oh I'm way past worried," said Keora from the shadows. " Then what are you?" asked a voice in her head. " Paranoid," said Keora suddenly and stood up. 

  
  


" Come on we have a duel to watch," said Keora suddenly and ran off and ran smack dab into Neo. " Sorry Neo," said Keora as she helped the elf up. " That's OK," said Neo in Egyptian and Keora nodded and kept running. " Uh you do know your in your pj's don't you!" shouted Mazara and Keora looked down at herself and blushed.

  
  


She nodded and ran back to her room and changed into a pair of black pants and a silver tank-top. Then she grabbed a black cape with the initials KC on the collar and walked out her hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon and a few messy pieces hanging around her face. She smiled as she ran out and ran smack dab into Neo again knocking the elf over. " Next time say gang way I'll move," said Neo as Keora helped him up. 

" Yeah in 20 years this will still be happening except it will be our kids," said Keora and kept running. " Good morning," said Tae to Keora who looked at Tae. " What's so good about it?" asked Keora sarcastically. " Well today Yugi gets the chance to get his grandpa back," said Tristan and Keora looked at Ryou. " I was kidding," said Keora and walked over to Ryou tripping in the process and landing at his feet. 

" Smooth hikari real smooth," thought Yama sarcastically. Ryou looked at her and Keora smiled. " I'm an A class klutz," said Keora as she stood up and whispered in Ryou's ear, " Hello Bakura." Ryou tensed up and looked at her cold blood colored eyes meeting blue. " How did you know?" asked Bakura telepathically. " First of all Ryou would have offered to help me up and secondly you screwed up big time with your little act this morning," said Keora back. 

  
  


" Well I was just trying to help my hikari out," said Bakura. Keora looked at him and smiled. " Whatever Bakura why don't you just stop using him as a host and use your real body," cut in Yama. " Whatever Yama I really think this is none of your business," said Bakura quietly. " Where are the other two?" asked Amara suddenly. " What other two?" asked Bakura. " Mariku and Ashery," said Amara coldly. " No clue," said Bakura. " Well we know for one thing Ashery is alive and her new host is Naomi Ching," said Cynara. Keora growled and suddenly smirked. " So that shadow was.....," said Keora trailing off. " Ashery!" shouted Bakura, Cynara, and Yama with Zenda's added voice.

  
  


" That little pain," said Yama. " So that's why she attacked Ryou she thought he was Bakura," said Amara. " OK so what happened 5 or so millennia ago?" asked Cynara. " Bakura and Ashery always hated each other for some reason," said Amara. " No the word would be despised," said Bakura. " OK well when all the Millennium Item holders were locked away...," said Yama, but was cut off. " But I thought Amara and Zenda were Millennium Item holders," said Mazara. " I thought you told them already," said Bakura. " Told us what?" asked Cynara.

  
  


" There are three types of items: Millennium, Millennia, and Exodia," said Yama. " Yes there are 7 of each type," said Amara. " OK and can you tell us who all of these items belong to?" asked Keora. " No, I only know the 7 I locked away," said Yama. " OK then tell us," said Keora. " OK well in the past they were: Amara and the Staff, Mirror and the Spear, Zenda and the Cross, Telsis and the Headdress, Ashery and the Saber, Kimeru and the Watch, and me and the Diamond," said Yama.

" Ok and which were Millennia items?" asked Cynara.

" Staff, Saber, Cross, and Watch," said Amara. " The Spear, Diamond and Headdress were all Exodia items," said Zenda.

" Cool," said Keora. She looked at Tae and Tristan and got some weird looks. " Why are you just standing there spaced out?" asked Tae. " Never mind," said Keora and looked at Yama and hid a laugh behind her hand. " That was fun," thought Mazara and everyone broke out laughing well except for Bakura. " Hey Bakura lighten up," said Yama jokingly and he just shook his head and whispered something about females and their strange ways. 

  
  


" I like you too Bakura," said Yama back to him. Keora fell over and started to laugh getting weird stares from everyone except for Bakura and Yama who were glaring at her with a vengeance. " Lighten up you two I was joking," said Keora holding her hands out in defense. " Get her," whispered Yama and tackled her hikari while Bakura stood by watching and shaking his head. " Let go!" shouted Keora to her yami who just smiled. " Why?" asked Yama and suddenly Keora looked at her and smirked. " I hate it when she smirks at me," thought Yama as Keora punched her and smiled. 

  
  


" I may be small, but you shouldn't underestimate me," said Keora and raised her hand and a strange blue light flowed over Yama and she stood up. " Mystic Elf," said Keora quietly and watched Yugi and Mae's duel for a while. " Keora earth to Keora," said Cynara waving a hand in front of her twins face. 

" Grief Yugi your falling apart," said Keora out loud and closed her eyes. " Yugi remember who your fighting for," thought Keora and retreated back to her own mind. " What did you do?" asked Mazara. " Threw a couple pictures his way," said Keora and looked at Bakura. He was watching the duel intently and Keora smiled. 

  
  


" About time," said Keora as the duel ended. " Hey it's Joey's turn," said Yama and smiled. Keora nodded and walked away her cape flowing out behind her. " Hey Keora aren't you going to stay and watch the duel?" asked Ryou. Keora smiled and looked at him. " Good concurs all," said Keora and walked off. " Thanks for returning control for right now," thought Keora as she walked off to her room to get some rest. " Are you OK?" asked a tentative voice and Keora looked down to see a girl with light blond hair and grey eyes. " Yes, and what's your name?" asked Keora to the little girl. " I'm Rynoko Free, but most people call me Ryn," said Ryn. " I'm Keora what are you doing here?" asked Keora. The little girl shimmered and before her stood another girl dressed in ancient garb. " This is my yami Ly," said Ryn as Ly smiled. " So what item do you have?" asked Keora. " Exodia Heart," said Ryn quietly as she removed a purple, black, and white heart shaped metal pendant that had an eye in the middle. 

  
  


" That's beautiful Ryn, but I need to sleep," said Keora as she laid down in her room on her sleeping bag and feel asleep. Ryn and Ly nodded and sat down and soon feel asleep leaning against each other. 

  
  


" Another Exodia item," whispered Yama as she walked in and saw Ryn and Ly. " Well I guess I'll leave them asleep Keora already knows who'll win," said Amara quietly and smiled. " I hope they sleep well and Tristan will protect Mokuba from Bakura," said Zenda as they left. Mazara and Cynara nodded and went back to the duel arena.

  
  


So how do you like it. I hope you all liked it and you guys are really going to like what happens in the Christmas chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Trial By Cards

Well here's chapter 15. When Keora meets Mirror the holder of the Spear and her hikari Atari and Telsis and Harmony things start to get interesting. Well as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue.

  
  


Chapter 15: Telsis and Mirror

" Keora wake up," said Yama shaking Keora's shoulder. " What is it?" asked Keora groggily. " Yugi won," said Yama and Keora just nodded. " Where's Ryn?" asked Keora quietly. " Ly and her left," said Amara. " OK well I guess it's time for us to leave then," said Keora. " But what about Ryou and Bakura?" asked Zenda. " They'll be fine," said Keora and started walking down the stairs when a lady dressing in white with a spear in her hands appeared. " The balance has been broken," said the lady. 

  
  


Yama disappeared inside the diamond as the lady walked towards Keora and looked at the diamond. " You have the diamond," said the lady. Keora nodded and looked at the spear. " What do you want?" asked Cynara holding her staff in one hand. Zenda stood holding the cross in her hands watching Keora. " I want to search your mind," said the lady and pointed the spear and went into Keora's mind.

" This is strange I've entered many a mind, but not one with two chambers," said the lady looking at one door that showed innocence and purity of the soul. She looked at the other door that was black with inscriptions in it. " A mind as pure as this wouldn't know about the thief," said the lady, but looked at the other door. She walked up and opened it and was meet with a sight. The inside looked like an ancient Egyptian tomb. It had drawings and hieroglyphics all over it. 

Suddenly she was meet by Yama's questioning eyes. " I'm going to search your mind," said the lady. " Very well I have nothing to hide," said Yama and disappeared.

  
  


The lady took a cautious step forward and the ground opened up beneath her. " This mind has traps she deceived me," said the lady. Suddenly she felt her hand grabbed and looked up to see the girl standing there. " I'm sorry about my yami, but there's some things that even she doesn't know about her past," said Keora and helped her out. " Thank you," said the lady. " Come on I'll help you," said Keora quietly as she looked around. " My names Keora hikari of the Diamond," said Keora quietly. " My name has no significance," said the lady. 

  
  


" Lets try this door," said Keora and opened it, but just as fast closed it. " Definitely not that door," said Keora and opened another and ran out. " Trap move!" shouted Keora as she ran to the end of the corridor and opened a door. " I think this is the right room," said Keora as she stared at stone tablets. " Huh, but what are these doing here?" asked the lady. Suddenly something shimmered and the Light Magician appeared in front of them in attack mode. " Oh no," whispered the lady and looked down and came face to face with the Fallen Angel card. " Keora we're standing on Fallen Angel the Light Magician's arch enemy we have to summon it," said the lady.

  
  


Keora shook her head as the lady started to summon it. 

" She won't hurt me," said Keora as she walked up to the Magician. " You know me, don't you Light?" asked Keora as she looked at the magician. The magician raised her wand ready to attack and Keora closed her eyes, but was surprised when nothing happened. She looked up and saw the Light Magician had stopped. " Thank you," said Keora as the monster went back into her card. " I know what I want now," said the lady and they were out of the area. " I'm sorry for the rude disturbance when I did that I didn't know who you were," said the lady. " Wait what's your name?" asked Keora as the lady turned to leave. " That's Mirror and I'm Atari," said a voice and Keora turned to look at a 17 year old looking girl dressed in a black dress with silver pants on underneath it.

  
  


" We have to go now," said Atari and with that they sank into the ground. Yama popped out and growled. " Mirror get your sorry hide back here!" shouted Yama, but they were gone. " Hello Queen Yama," said a voice and Keora, Cynara, and Zenda spun around and came face to face with a 19 year old looking girl with light blond sun bleached hair. Her hair was hanging in two silver rings with a triangle shaped headdress with an eye symbol in front and back standing in front of them." Long time no see Telsis," said Yama to the girl who appeared to be older. 

  
  


" Oh sorry about my manners I'm Telsis yami of the Exodia Headdress and this is Harmony my hikari," said Telsis pulling a black haired girl with red highlights out from behind her. Harmony was dressed in a white sleeveless dress with a light silver sash and she had silver bracelets on. She also had on sandals. She smiled and looked at them shyly. " I'm from the United States," said Harmony and Telsis nodded. " I guess you could say I'm lucky cause I ended up in the same place as Kimeru and her hikari Lita," said Telsis. " Kimeru's in the United States!" exclaimed Zenda. 

  
  


" Yes, your best friend ended up in the USA.," said Telsis. " Well that's where I live," said Cynara quietly. " You live in the USA!" exclaimed Mazara and Keora. " Yes, I moved there," said Cynara and smiled. " It's going to be Christmas in less then a month how bout you come and visit," said Cynara. 

" Where in the USA?" asked Keora. " Uh, Rochester Minnesota," said Cynara. " Sure we'll come," said Keora happily. Yama nodded and then looked at Telsis. " Wonder where Ashery and Mirror live," said Yama. " Mirror lives in Egypt and Ashery well her hikari's a case," said Telsis. " What do you mean a case?" asked Amara. " Naomi she's a case all she has left in this world is Ashery and a new Millennia item holder Jaime and Krystal with her item being the Millennia Arrow," said Harmony.

  
  


" OK so, so far I've meet: Ashery and Naomi, Ly and Rynoko, Amara and Cynara, Zenda and Mazara, Mirror and Atari, Telsis and Harmony, Yama and myself, Bakura and Ryou, and Yami and Yugi," said Keora. 

  
  


" Yes, so we still have to meet: Kimeru and Lita, Krystal and Jaime and other still to meet holders," said Yama. " OK well there's one I can add to that list," said Cynara quietly. " OK and that would be," said Keora. " Tao and Sari with the Exodia Star they live in Italy," said Cynara. " Ok so that adds 2," said Yama. " Oh and I think that's all," said Amara. " OK so how many does that leave us to find?" asked Keora.

  
  


" Who cares in the future I believe my kids made at least 4 more items," said Yama. " I thought you only had a son," said Telsis. " Ali and Maku they were the heirs to the throne when I died," said Yama. " OK and what other secrets did you keep?" asked Keora. " Ali was Yami's daughter and Maku was Bakura's son. I hid Ali for her own safety, but I'm sure she became Queen and Maku King," said Yama. " Maku will come back to you Yama and so will Ali," said Amara quietly, but Yama sighed. " I know that's what I'm afraid of," said Yama and looked around.

" Come on lets go home," said Keora and took out her cell phone. " Can someone please get my jet out here," said Keora into the phone and nodded and looked at Telsis and Harmony.

" Are you two going to just disappear like Mirror or do you want a ride?" asked Keora. " We'll opt to disappear," said Harmony and with those words were gone. " Will you teach me to do that?" asked Keora to Yama. 

  
  


" Sure thing," said Yama and looked at her. " Tell the plane to go back we'll go home a quicker way," said Yama and smiled. 

" Hold onto me," said Yama as everyone scrambled and grabbed onto her. Suddenly they had all disappeared. " Look home sweet home," said Keora and ran up to the door as it scanned her eyes. She ran in and looked around in disgust. " I thought they'd try to find me," said Keora and walked over to a wall and took out a book and the door opened. " Access code," said the door. Keora smirked and looked at the door. 

" If this door does not open with any other thing you say just yell," said Keora and the door opened. The others followed her in.

  
  


" Don't you think you need better security?" asked Yama. " It was scanning me the whole time," said Keora and smiled. " No one can get in other then me or others I let in," said Keora as she started her super computer. " State your name," said the computer. " Keora Kaiba," said Keora and it started booting up. " Well this is a first you bringing home a parcel of people," said the computer. " Their family," said Keora and looked at Yama, Amara, Zenda, Mazara, and Cynara. 

" Hey can you get a plane for Cynara and all of us to go to the USA I've decided to have an out of country Christmas cause Christmas is to boring here," said Keora. 

  
  


" Sure, but who will take care of this place it's been collecting dust for like a week or more," said the computer. Keora smiled and suddenly grabbed a phone and dialed up the hospital. " Hello Hope City Hospital," said the voice. " Hey Marni it's me Keora I'm back!" shouted Keora into the phone. 

" Keora oh grief you don't have to yell I take it you want to talk to Irina and that Leo kid," said Marni. " Yes, but how's Kenji?" asked Keora. " He's a lot better then when he came in and you know he's actually 11 years old same age as Mazara just real small like Yugi Mouto who beat Pegasus," said Marni.

  
  


" Good now where is Irina?" asked Keora. She heard some yelling and running on the other end and smiled to herself. " I was wondering when you'd get back," said Irina on the other line. " Well Irina how do you like the sound of having my mansion all to yourself for a couple of weeks?" asked Keora. 

" Hey you just got back where are you going!" shouted Irina. 

" Going to spend Christmas in America with Cy," said Keora. 

" OK, but you know there'll be more then just me," said Irina.

" Ray, Leo, Zero, Kenji, Sol, Neo, Tear and you," said Keora. " Sure thing, but who's Tear?" asked Irina. " Tears the person I'm leaving in charge," said Keora and took out a card from her deck. " Well I'll see you," said Keora and hung up.

  
  


Keora looked at the card and smiled. " OK Tear do you think you can take care of them?" asked Keora to the card she had summoned. It was the Water Elf a close sister to the Mystical Elf. " Yes Mistress," said Tear. " The names Keora you don't have to be formal," said Keora and took out another card. " Hey Misty come out and join the party," said Keora as she summoned Mystical Elf who appeared and smiled. " Hey Sol and Neo help them out," said Keora to the younger elves who nodded and looked at their friends. 

  
  


" Well we'll call soon," said Amara as everyone grabbed onto her and they disappeared.

  
  


I hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter what will Amara, Yama, Keora, Mazara, and Zenda think of Rochester and what will happen to the unsuspecting citizens. 


	16. Chapter 16

Trial By Cards

Well here is chapter 16. The group is in Rochester, Minnesota. Keora gets introduced to Cynara's a best friend and learns that her sister goes by Katerina in the US. Well when Cynara drags Keora, Mazara and all of the yami's along to school with her thing's start to get interesting. Well as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue.

Chapter 16: Bullies Be Ware

" Home sweet home," said Cynara as she unlocked the door to a condo. Cynara coughed as she entered and looked around and turned on the lights. " Grief Cynara when's the last time you were home?" asked Mazara. " Bout a month ago," said Cynara as she looked around. " Hey Agua are you still alive!" shouted Cynara and footsteps answered her as a girl with slanted green eyes, porcelain white skin, and light black hair with a few blond streaks in it came down the stairs.

  
  


" Si, Katerina, I'm still alive," said Agua with a bit of a Mexican accent. " Katerina?" asked Keora. " Oh that's just what most of us call her instead of Cynara?" said Amara next to her. " Why?" asked Mazara. " It was my birth name, but when I was adopted they changed it to Cynara?" said Cynara. 

" Oh," said Keora quietly and closed her eyes quietly. 

  
  


Memory

" First I don't know who my birth parents are and then Mazara and my adopted parents get killed," said an 8-year-old Keora her blue eyes looking at her sleeping 6-year-old sister.

" Well at least the orphanage people don't. I have a thin idea," said Keora as she took a locket from her neck and unclasped it. Inside was a picture of Mazara and her with their adopted parents when she was only six and Mazara was four. " Keora?" asked Mazara. " Yes Maze?" asked Keora. " Who were our original parents?" asked Maze. " Don't know, but after that blood test we will," said Keora. Mazara nodded back to sleep and Keora quietly let a single tear slip down her face. " At least we'll know my parents Maze, but as for you we'll never know," said Keora.

  
  


End Memory

  
  


" Earth to Keora come in Keora," said Cynara. " Sorry," said Keora as a tear made a trail down her face. " Keora what's wrong?" asked Yama from inside the diamond. " My whole life's a lie," answered Keora. " Um, Cy where's the bathroom?" asked Keora suddenly. " Well there's three. " One upstairs, one in my room and the other is in the basement," said Cynara blinking. " Thanks," said Keora and slipped down into the basement and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. " Keora what do you mean?" asked Yama as she was let out of the diamond. " For one thing Mazara's not my blood sister, and I don't even know what my birth name was," said Keora quietly. Yama wrapped her hikari in her arms and let the younger girl cry all she wanted.

  
  


Finally Keora drifted into the diamond and Yama walked upstairs. Cynara looked at her and pointed upstairs and Yama just nodded. " We're coming to school with you tomorrow," said Yama before she ascended the stairs and laid the diamond on the bed and drifted into it herself. She looked at her hikari's door and sighed quietly. " The fallen light is what they should call her," said Yama as she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

  
  


She woke up to find Keora gone from the diamond. " I guess I'm along for the ride," said Yama as she sensed that Keora was awake and getting ready for school. " Hey Keora are you awake yet?" asked Cynara. " Yes," said Keora as she quickly got dressed. She was used to uniforms so she was happy she didn't have to wear one. She pulled on a black long sleeved shirt and some black denim jeans with the words 

" Dark Angel" embroidered on them in silver thread. Finally she pulled on a black and silver bandana and a pair of black boots and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed the diamond and slipped it over her head. 

  
  


" Well I guess I'm ready," said Keora as she walked out and smiled. " Hey where'd Agua go?" asked Keora. " She went home," said Mazara. She was dressed in blue pants and a white Old Navy T-shirt that had once been blue. Her hair was combed, but still in its same style. The cross hung around her neck and black boots finished her outfit except embroidered on them in white was the word " hikari". " So how do I look?" asked Mazara. " Fine now where's Zenda?" asked Keora. " She stayed in the cross," said Mazara. 

  
  


" Good then we can take them to school without causing chaos," said Cynara as she walked around the staff strung on her back. " Do they allow you to take that to school?" asked Keora. " I take martial arts they think it's part of my training attire," said Cynara. She was dressed in a white dress that hung to her knees with a pair of green pants on under them. She had on a pair of white boots with the words " Dangerous Beauty" embroidered on them. Her dress had the words " All Boy's Stay Away" on it and had a dragon running around the arms and back with the head on the front. " Nice," said Keora and grabbed some French toast and ate it.

  
  


" So when does the bus come?" asked Keora. " Whoever said we were taking the bus," said Cynara. She smiled and pointed out the window. Keora looked out and gasped. " But, that's a. . . . a limo," said Keora as she starred at the black limo with the KC symbol on it. " What didn't you think I had a limo?" asked Cynara and smiled. " Katerina Cynara Kaiba," said Cynara pointing to the symbol. " My first two initials," said Cynara and ran out to the limo her backpack on her back. Keora nodded and followed with Mazara close behind. " I called them to tell them about your sisters," said the chauffeur who smiled. " Thanks Kai," said Cynara as she got in. Keora and Mazara also got in and smiled as they sat down. 

  
  


" Well I hope you like the school," said Cynara as she looked at her hands. " Agua goes to the school and then there's Makaira Shard, and Hope Del," said Cynara and then looked up. " Oh and we're here," said Cynara and stepped out to be greeted by Agua and two other girls. One had hair the color of corn silk and the other's hair was dyed pink. " Hey gals I want you to meet my sisters Keora and Mazara," said Cynara. " Hey Katerina welcome back!" shouted the pink haired girl. 

  
  


" I'm Makaira and the crazy one with the pink hair is Hope," said Makaira smiling. " Hey Kaiba what riffraff did you pick up now?" asked a girl with blond hair and blue eyes with perfect skin dressed in a spotless white dress. She walked past Hope and in one swift move the pink haired girl had tripped the leggy teen. " Have a nice trip Aurora, hopefully we won't see you next fall," said Makaira as they walked away. " I take it you two aren't to close," said Mazara. " That Aurora Season she's the head cheerleader, but she's the biggest pain in the school," said Cynara. 

  
  


" Hey Katerina I thought we had gotten rid of you," said a taunting voice and the group of Agua, Makaira, Hope, Keora, Mazara, and Cynara turned around. " Oh hello Mitch what do you want?" asked Cynara to a brown haired boy with blond highlights. " I heard you tripped my girlfriend," said Mitch. Hope smirked and looked him in the eyes. " Nope Mitch I did," said Hope. " I guess you just gained yourself a pummeling then," said Mitch. 

  
  


Cynara, Makaira, Agua, and Hope hissed their eyes slanting like a cats. Suddenly Keora was standing in front of the group her arms outstretched. " Oh Kaiba what did you bring back with you, a little Japanese punk?" asked Mitch looking at Keora. Cynara didn't say a thing and suddenly Keora was not just mad she was enraged. " Hey you jerk do you even know who your talking to?" asked Keora. " Yes, little Cynara Kaiba the biggest clown of the whole school," said Mitch. " I beg your pardon, but you are talking to Seto Kaiba's little sister," said Keora suddenly her eyes burning blue fire. " So what he's on the other side of the world he can't hurt me," said Mitch.

" No, but my friend can," said Keora as she shone and Yama appeared. " OK Mr. Bully I'm giving you a chance leave now or get pummeled by the Queen of Egypt," said Yama. " I'm not afraid of you," said Mitch as he attempted to punch Yama who just dodged and kicked him in the groin. " Usually I don't fight dirty, but being mad I'll break a rule," said Yama and walked away and disappeared into the diamond. " Maybe he'll learn," said Keora quietly. Mazara nodded and ran off to class. She was in 6th grade while Keora and Cynara were in 8th.

  
  


In Keora's Class

" OK class today we have a new student her name is Keora Kaiba and she is Katerina's younger twin sister," said Mrs. Star. Keora smiled and looked at the class her cool blue eyes scanned the classroom. " Keora you can take a seat next to Hope," said Mrs. Star. Keora nodded and took the seat next to Hope.

  
  


With Mazara

" Class today we have a new student named Mazara Kaiba and whose from Japan," said Mr. Herman. " Looks like we have a new punching bag," said a boy in the back. Mazara walked in Zenda in control. " Hello I am Mazara Kaiba, but you may call me Maze if you want and no I am not to be used as anyone's punching bag or step stool," said Zenda. The boy looked in shook and Zenda smirked. " OK Maze you may go take a seat next to Link," said Mr. Herman. Zenda gave control back to her hikari who nodded and sat next to a black-haired boy. " The one who was saying the nasty things was Alex he thought you were a boy from your name," said Link. Maze nodded and looked at Link. Well maybe, just maybe America would get interesting.

  
  


Geography Class With Keora

" Ms. Keora what may I ask is so funny?" asked the geography teacher. " Just the way you keep pronouncing the names," said Keora. " OK and what is so wrong with my pronunciation?" asked the teacher. " It Key-o-to no Ky-o-to," said Keora. " I'll say what I want," said the teacher turning red. 

  
  


With Mazara

" Thebes," said Zenda. Just her luck they were studying about ancient Egypt, well she would show them who was smarter ancient Egyptian or teacher. " That's right Ms. Mazara," said the teacher. " Nowadays the capital is Cairo," said Mazara taking over. The teacher nodded wondering how a Japanese girl could know so much about Egypt. " A lot of that is wrong," thought Zenda. " I know, but unless I want an F I have to do it how they want it," thought Mazara.

  
  


End of Day

" Well that was fun now all bullies know to be ware and Zenda proved she's still the little pest to teachers she was in our time," said Yama as she came out of the diamond. " Well you would have been yelling at the top off your lungs that the teacher was wrong," snapped Zenda as she came out. Amara smiled and looked at them. " Keora was correcting the teachers pronunciation of everything," said Amara. " Well she was saying it wrong," said Keora. " Maybe it's your brain that's wrong," said Cynara. " Guess what," said Mazara suddenly. " I don't want to guess," said Keora. " I got a new friend," said Mazara. " What's his name?" asked Keora. " Link, and in gym Link and I kicked Alex's butt so now he knows that girls don't make good punching bags," said Mazara.

  
  


" Hey Maze wait up!" shouted Link. Maze turned around and looked at him. " What?" asked Mazara her head to the side. " Can I walk with you? Alex's still sore about gym and I really don't need another licking," said Alex as he pulled his long sleeved shirt sleeves up to reveal some bruises. " Sure thing Link," said Mazara and smirked. " Of course we're not walking," said Keora as the limo pulled up and they all got in including Link who was amazed. " Wow you really are related to Seto Kaiba," said Link as they rolled down the windows as they past Aurora, Mitch, and Alex. " Hey Seasons looks like I don't lie," said Cynara and Mazara as they disappeared around the corner in the limo leaving the three with their mouths gapping open.

  
  


So how do you like it. Next chapter a couple of people start bugging Keora which doesn't go over very well with Yama. Pretty soon no one other then people that the Kaiba's trust are going to be able to get within a mile radius of them. 


	17. Chapter 17

Trial By Cards

Well here is chapter 17 and welcome to the softer side of Keora. She's not all tough and truthful she has her moments just like anyone else. Well a few people have mentioned grammar and mary-sue as my two main problems. Well I'll try to fix that in this chapter oh and how about spelling and the all-around story how do you think about it. Well as always me no own Yu-Gi-Oh and you no sue. 

  
  


Chapter 17: Poems and Annoying P.E. Teachers

" Dumb teachers of all things poetry I suck at poetry," said Keora as she crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it with a bunch of other paper on the floor of her room. " Well how about write what your feeling," said Yama from her position on the bed holding a History book in annoyance. " I swear they missed the best 30 years in Egypt's history just because I told Ali to erase everyone's memory," said Yama in disgust and threw the book out the window. " I thought I told you not to throw the book out the window!" shouted Cynara from downstairs. " OK if you want me to write what I'm feeling here goes," said Keora. " Crazy Yami threw history out the 2nd story window and Cy's yelling from down stairs. I'm not going to retrieve the book for all I care it can float down the river and land on someone's door," said Keora.

  
  


Yama broke out laughing and suddenly smiled and looked at Keora. " You know I think I have an idea for you," said Yama. " Yes, what is it?" asked Keora irritably. " Fallen Light," said Yama smiling. " Yama!" shouted Keora and threw a book at Yama. " She's got a good idea!" shouted Mazara from downstairs. 

  
  


" OK then here's an idea," said Keora and looked at a piece of paper. 

  
  


"Someone once told me that fallen angels can't fly

They told me that lights couldn't die

Well I want to tell them something

Cause I believe the opposite thing

  
  


I say that fallen angels can fly

And that lights can die

I know this all because of one thing

My name's Keora and I'm the Fallen Light"

  
  


" Wow," said Yama and Zenda smiling. " So I take it I'm done," said Keora and yawned. " I guess," said Yama as Keora ran to the bathroom and locked the door. " Oh great yeah go sleep in the bathroom," said Yama sarcastically. " It's the only place where other people don't bug me," said Keora sharply as she fell asleep on her makeshift bed in the bathtub. " Damn hikari has some of the strangest quirks," thought Yama. " I thought you weren't supposed to swear," said Amara from behind her. Yama turned around to face her sister. " Well pardon me," said Yama her eyes flashing cold fire. " It's pardon my French!" shouted Keora angrily from the bathroom. 

  
  


" What?" asked the two Yami's in unison. " The expression is pardon my French," whispered Cynara in their ears. All they did was blink and Cynara shook her head. " I guess we'll have to take you two to France someday," said Mazara and smiled. " Oh is that the place with the Eiffel Tower?" asked Zenda as she held up the History book she had retrieved and pointed to a picture of the Eiffel Tower. " Yes, that's France," said Mazara and smiled. " See isn't she smart," said Mazara as she hugged her Yami a little too tightly. " Uh, hikari can't breathe," said Zenda as she turned purple. " Oh, sorry Zen," said Mazara using her nickname for her Yami. 

  
  


" Great just great I don't want to go to France," said Keora the next morning as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room and opened the closet. There on the floor was Yama asleep laying in the walk-in closet. " Yama, what are you doing sleeping in the closet?!" exclaimed Keora. Yama rubbed her eyes and blinked. " It's terrible to wake up with the light streaming in my face," said Yama as she rubbed her eyes. " Get your butt out of my closet!" shouted Keora. " No," said Yama simply and fell back asleep. " Get out now!" shouted Keora her voice rising. " I thought I told you NO," said Yama emphasizing the word no. " OUT!" shouted Keora and grabbed her Yami by the back of her purple dress and dragged her out of the closet.

  
  


" Just great and I thought I was exposed to be the dark one," said Yama as she waited for Keora to get out of the closet. When the enraged hikari finally emerged her outfit expressed her anger better then words ever could. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans that laced up on the sides. She had on a long sleeved shirt that was dark with laced up sleeves. She had used black leather cord to lace up her pants and silver to lace up the shirt. 

  
  


She had on a pair of black leather flat heeled boots that went up to just below her knees. On her hands were a pair of fingerless silver gloves. Her hair was tied away from her face in a black tie and she had on a black coat that flowed out behind her like Seto's fancy white one. It had the initials KC on the collar just like Seto's. Two necklaces finished off the outfit first was the diamond and then a necklace with the words, " Fallen Hikari" on it.

  
  


Yama blinked and looked at her purple dress and then snapped her fingers and the diamond glowed and there stood Yama in a new outfit. Now she had on a purple copy of Yami's outfit just her jacket hung to her ankles and she had a necklace on that said, " Yami." Keora smiled and looked at Yama. " OK you have permission to go bug them today," said Keora and Yama disappeared as Keora walked downstairs. 

  
  


" Where's Yama?" asked Amara. " Take a guess," said Keora shaking her head. With those words Amara and Zenda disappeared. " OK now what are we going to do?" asked Cynara quietly. " What do you mean?" asked Keora. " Without Yama and Amara we have a problem," said Cynara, but Keora smiled and whistled. Sol and Neo appeared out of nowhere dragging a dark looking angel with them. " Take her back!" shouted Keora as she put her hands up and pointed at the dark angel in dismay. " Hello Mistress," said the dark angel from her position laying on her back as she looked up. " Fallen your coming with us," said Keora and grabbed the angel by her hair and yanked her up so she was standing. " OK," said Fallen and closed her eyes and transformed into a human form with green eyes, black hair, and dressed in a black dress that hung to her knees.

  
  


" Sol your with Maze," said Keora coldly and Sol nodded and walked over to Mazara who towered a foot over the elf. " I, guess I'll just hang out with you two then," said Neo as he stood by Maze. " Sure," said Mazara and they heard the limo honk. " Come on guys can't miss the limo," said Cynara and they ran out they almost ran into a girl with gold eyes and very light blond hair. " Sorry," said the girl with a slight British accent. " No it's our fault do you want a ride?" asked Keora bitterly to the girl who just nodded. " I'm Cleo," said the girl quietly not looking at Keora afraid the girl would snap as she looked straight ahead as she sat in the limo. " Cleo, like in Cleopatra?" asked Cynara. " Yes," said Cleo nodding her head slowly. 

  
  


" Well come on Cleo you can hang with us," said Keora her voice softening. " I would like that," said Cleo as she got out and Hope and Makaira greeted them as they looked around a bit shakily and then noticed Cleo and Fallen. " Hey Katerina who're your new friends?" asked Hope smiling. " This is Cleo...," said Cynara trailing off. " Cleo Main," said Cleo softly in a whisper. " I'm Fallen, Fallen Aline," said Fallen smiling. " I thought I told you Kaiba, we have enough riffraff as it is," said Aurora and suddenly Keora's temper broke. 

  
  


" Get your sorry, American hide out of here Seasons!" shouted Keora as her eyes flashed red and the diamond around her neck glowed and her wings came out. Her outfit flashed from pants and a shirt to a black robe and her hair came undone. Everyone's eyes flew open as they looked at Keora. Suddenly tho Keora feel over gasping. There behind her stood Mitch holding a wood pole. Keora looked at him her eyes returning to blue and feel over being caught by Cleo. " I may be only a girl, but I have a sense of justice that has been the downfall of more then one person," said Cleo thru clenched teeth. Suddenly the air behind Keora shimmered and a black clad figured appeared and looked at Mitch. 

  
  


" You have no clue what you've done in hurting her," said the figure as it took Keora in it's arms. Keora started to shimmer and the mark on her head disappeared slightly. " I can only do so much," said the figure and disappeared as it handed Keora's limp form over to Cleo who in turn handed Keora over to Hope and Makaira. 

  
  


2 hours later in the nurses office

" I guess trying to play perfect doesn't always work," said Keora as she rubbed the back off her head. " What did you do to make that Mitch so mad anyway's?" asked the nurse.

" Nothing except came to school," said Keora as she sat up tho her body resented the action. " Well I bet your going to be happy that he was suspended," said the nurse. Keora sighed and looked at her. " Great now I'll be getting into cat fights with Aurora Seasons," said Keora. " Oh Aurora was also suspended," said the nurse.

  
  


In Mazara's Class

" Hey Maze I heard about your sister is she OK?" asked Link. Maze nodded to Link and hissed when Alex tapped her on the shoulder. He smiled meekly and handed her a card. " I heard about Keora, and I'm sorry about my sister and her

boyfriend," said Alex as Mazara opened the card up and gasped. On the cover was the Light Magician with the Blue Eyes and then Change of Heart behind them. " I heard that Keora liked the Light Magician and I know that she also likes the Blue Eyes and I got the one with Change of Heart, because I've had a change of heart about you," explained Alex. " Thank you," said Mazara quietly and put the card in her book bag for later. 

  
  


" I pretty much figured that you were taken before you ever came here," said Link quietly and Mazara smiled to herself. Ever since she had seen Kenji she had felt a special pull to him. " No I don't have a boyfriend, but my hearts already held by someone," said Mazara quietly. Link nodded and looked at her. " Thanks for being truthful Mazara," said Link. 

  
  


With Keora

" I guess your good to go just don't get into anymore fights," said the nurse. " Yeah right," thought Keora as she walked out and ran into a boy and feel over. " Oh I'm sorry Ms.," said the boy. Keora blinked and looked at him. " No it's my fault and don't call me Ms. my name is Keora," said Keora as she stood up. " I'm Horus, but everyone calls me " High"," said High. " Horus like in the ancient Egyptian god?" asked Keora. " Yes, my parents were archaeologists," said High. " Uh, what do you mean were?" asked Keora hoping what she suspected wasn't true. " Before we moved here and my mom became a History teacher and my dad started working in the museum," said High looking at her questionably. " Sorry, I'm just used to the worse," said Keora.

  
  


" What do you mean?" asked High. " I was put up for adoption before I was even a year old and then my adopted parents got killed in a car accident when I was 8," said Keora. 

" So did you ever find out who your real parents were?" asked High. " Yes, my parents were Seto Kaiba's original parents," said Keora. High blinked and then just nodded and looked at her. " Why were you in the nurses room in the first place?" asked High. " I don't even want to mention it lets just say I got mad at one very annoying cheerleader and her boyfriend hit me over the head with a bamboo pole," said Keora and walked off to class. High just stood there wondering who this mysterious girl was.

  
  


Keora walked into P.E. class and sat down next to Hope. 

" How nice of you to join us Ms. Kaiba," said Mr. Jonathan. " I was just about to start class, but because your from Japan I bet you have no clue how to play soccer," said Mr. Jonathan.

With that statement Keora who had been referred to as an angel the first day of school had jumped out of her seat and had ran up and used her head to get the soccer ball away from Mr. Jonathan. " For a matter of fact Mr. Jonathan I suck at soccer," said Keora smirking. " But then again this is America maybe I'll do better," said Keora and passed the ball to Agua who got it and passed it to Cynara. Mr. Jonathan looked at Keora as she played the game like it didn't matter one bit to her if she won or not.

  
  


" That's right I don't care, it's a game," said Keora, but kicked the soccer ball in the goal and smiled. Mr. Jonathan was annoying and she was going to prove that people from Japan were not as weak as he thought. " Oh and I thought that you weren't exposed to treat people unfairly cause of race, and stuff like that," said Keora tauntingly as she again tried to score a goal and missed. She lost, but for once she could care less. She had showed that teacher that girls weren't as weak as he thought.

  
  


With Maze

" I hate cafeteria food," said Mazara as she took a bite and spit it out. " Your not very ladylike are you," stated Alex. 

" Nope," said Mazara as she threw most of her lunch away and produced a candy bar and ate it. " OK I guess I'll just bring my own lunch from now on," said Mazara. Alex and Link just nodded and then gagged when a girl approached their table. Mazara looked at the red haired girl with black stripes in it and just smirked. " Oh hello Medallion," said Mazara. " Oh I didn't know that the Jap could talk," said Medallion. " What did you call me?" asked Mazara her hair standing on end. " A Jap," said Medallion. 

  
  


" Oh thank you," said Mazara and turned back around and ignored Medallion. " No one ignores me," said Medallion. " Well I guess I'm not No one then," said Mazara sarcastically and went back to talking to Link and Alex. Medallion huffed off to bug someone else. Mazara heard commotion from another table and saw Medallion being held about a foot away from Sol by Neo. " Let go of me elf boy," said Medallion. " Names Neo and you leave Sol, Alex, Maze, and Link alone," said Neo thru clenched teeth. He had to keep his powers at bay or there wouldn't be a cafeteria left. Sol slowly walked up and placed a hand on Neo's shoulder. " Put the giant down Neo," said Sol her left hand clenched in a fist. Neo dropped Medallion in a heap on the floor and left. 

Suddenly a bunch of boys surrounded Neo and Sol. " I think I'm moving back to Japan," said Neo as he looked at the group of 10 or so boys all at least 4 inches taller then him. " I agree Neo," said Sol thru clenched teeth from where she knelt on the ground holding her stomach cause a boy had punched her. " Hey don' t you know the rules your not exposed to hit a girl," said Neo as he looked at his wife. " What's it to you elf boy?" asked one of the boys. " Trash," spat Medallion at him as two boys hit him and knocked him to his knees. " I thought this was a free country," came a voice from behind Medallion and the others. There stood 5 people glaring at them. " Oh more Jap's to beat up," said one of the boys.

  
  


There before them stood Mazara, Yugi, Keora, Cynara, and Ryou. The Yami's stood in the shadows watching seeing what would happen. All of them blinked at that, but smirked quietly. Those boys didn't know what they were dealing with. Suddenly Keora feel over and they looked at her as she held her head. " I thought he was suspended," said Mazara thru clenched teeth. There stood Mitch and Aurora with a bunch of 8th graders. " Stay away from my little sister," said Mitch as he spat on Keora. " Mistress," said Fallen suddenly and was holding Mitch above her head. " Listen to me Trash before I throw you in one of those monsters that live around here. I never want to see your sorry hide again," said Fallen. Suddenly Bakura appeared and knocked Fallen over the head. " You heard here," said Bakura harshly and Mitch and Aurora just laughed. 

  
  


" What do we have here?" asked Aurora. Suddenly Yugi walked over and looked at them. " I bet you two recognize me," said Yugi and the blinked. " Yugi, Yugi Motou," said Mitch in amazement. " Yes, now leave my friends alone," said Yugi and the two ran out. " Get us out of here Yami," thought Yugi and Yami obliged when he noticed all the fan girls. Now the only people that remained were Yama, Zenda, and Amara with all the other kids. Finally a teacher appeared and noticed Sol and Neo and how beat up they looked. " Who did this?" asked the teacher. Alex, Mazara, and Link appeared dragging the leader of the boys. " Oh Mr. Rogue," said the teacher and the boy followed the teacher to the principals office. 

" Oh Keora, Alex has a gift for you," said Mazara as she handed over the card. Keora looked at it and smiled and looked at Alex and looked inside the card. " Get well soon Keora. I am so sorry about Mitch and Aurora I think their jealous of you. Please forgive them if you can find it in your heart too," read Keora out loud and smiled. " I forgive them on one condition," said Keora. " Yes," said Alex. " That they stop treating me like Trash," said Keora and walked outside to recess. 

  
  


Everyone else just blinked wondering what she meant. " I guess that girl will always be mysterious," said High. They all just nodded and watched Keora. Everything about her was mysterious well except that she had wrote that poem for nothing cause she had missed English class.

  
  


Ok a few facts about this chapter. I don't stereotype, but I needed a few people that got in trouble. Keora's not perfect by far and now you know that she can be caught off guard. Well if you read the story then review it please. 


	18. Chapter 18

Trial By Cards

Here's chapter 18 and this is exposed to be a funny chapter. What happens when you leave Cynara, Amara, Yama, and Zenda alone? Will Cynara survive the yami's and their uncanny way of getting into trouble? Oh and as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue.

  
  


Chapter 18: 3 Yami's and One Mortal Alone= Danger

" We'll see you this evening," said Keora as she disappeared with Mazara. They were going to Japan to visit Yugi and the others. The Yami's and Cynara were staying home, because Keora wanted to just spend time with the group to get to know them better. 

  
  


" OK well what are we going to do?" asked Cynara to the Yami's. " Well for one thing I'm going to figure out what all the stuff around this house is for," said Yama. " Well I'm going to do the laundry," said Amara. She looked at Cynara and shook her head in disgust. " Come on hikari time to do the laundry," said Amara as she picked Cynara up and attempted to put the girl down the laundry shoot. " Amara the clothes have to be off the mortal before you wash them!" shouted Cynara. Amara blinked and put Cynara down and then an evil grin appeared on her face. " I'm not an angel hikari you should have known that when I took you into the Shadow Realm," hissed Amara. 

  
  


" Uh o.. okay," stuttered Cynara as she looked at her yami. " No wonder she's a yami, what do you think," thought Cynara. Amara smirked and looked at Cynara. " Don't worry hikari I won't hurt you as long as you do as told," said Amara. 

Cynara just nodded and looked at herself and then looked up at Amara. " You know Amara that won't work," said Cynara suddenly and pointed the staff at Amara. All the yami did was raise her hand and the staff came to her. 

  
  


" I'm the yami not you," said Amara and walked down the stairs. There in the living room sat Yama trying to figure out how to work the TV. " How, in the heck do you work this thing?" asked Yama pointing madly at the TV holding the smashed controller in her left hand. " You have to turn it on first," said Cynara. Yama looked at Amara and then looked at the Staff in her hand and hissed. " Alamaya give Cynara the Staff back before I lock you in it," said Yama as she turned on her sister.

  
  


She remembered how her sister had been. Dark one moment and light the next. " No," said Amara and hissed. " My names Amara, Nayama, not Alamaya that named died with ancient Egypt," said Amara. 

  
  


Cynara just looked at them and then looked out the window and saw caroler's. Amara looked out the window and an evil grin appeared on her face as she ran outside with the staff and started chasing the caroler's. " She's worse then Bakura ever was," said Yama head in her hands. Finally Amara returned looking quite pleased with herself.

  
  


" While I was out there I saw that evil Gym teacher and that dumb history teacher," said Amara. Yama and Cynara looked at her aghast. " Don't worry their intact just scared them up a bit," said Amara. They heard a shout from upstairs and ran up to see Zenda starring at a spider. " Zenda I thought you got over spiders," said Amara as she smacked the spider with the staff. " That was you who got over the fear of 8 legged creepy crawlies," said Zenda coldly. " Great just great," said Cynara under her breathe and suddenly the air behind them shimmered and the black cloaked figure that had healed Keora appeared. They all looked at her wondering who she was. 

  
  


" Excuse the intrusion my name is Shaina (1) and this is my hikari Shay," said the figure as she removed the hood of her cloak to reveal a thirteen or fourteen year old looking yami with dark brown curly hair. A girl with dark straight brown hair and dressed in a black dress with boots and her hair tied in a bandana appeared from behind Shaina. " Hiya I'm Shay Carney and that's my last name stealing yami Shaina Carney," said Shay smiling. They looked at Shaina and Shay wondering what item they carried. " So what item do you have?" asked Cynara happy to have another mortal at the house. " Exodia Angel," said Shay and Shaina as one as Shaina slipped an angel shaped pendant made out of silver with an aquamarine and some other precious stones off of her neck. 

  
  


" I felt Amara over there," said Shaina as she looked at Amara. " You should treat your light better," said Shaina. Shay smiled and quietly looked at them. " We're from Durand it's only like 90 miles or so from here," said Shay. " Yes, with her little brother Ian, her three cats, a guinea pig, and a dog, plus her dad," said Shaina. At the mention of cats Amara had disappeared. " OK so Amara's afraid of cats," said Cynara scratching her head. Amara appeared and looked around and settled herself as far away from Shaina and Shay as she could. 

  
  


" Well maybe I should get a cat," thought Cynara out loud intentionally torturing her yami. " I'll be good, I'll be good just don't get a cat," said Amara holding her hands up and shaking them back and forth. " What did you have a bad experience with a cat or something?" asked Zenda. " Not just a cat, a really big cat," said Amara. " Lion," said Yama quietly and looked at Shaina. " I was wondering do you know how to work that box?" asked Yama pointing to the TV. " Yes, you just turn it on," said Shaina and turned it on. " And then because you obviously have a distaste for the controller you go and turn it to a channel," said Shaina as she changed to Animal Planet and sat down on a couch to watch.

  
  


" Hey where did your hikari's go?" asked Shay pointing to Yama, and Zenda. " Japan," said Yama under her breath. " I guess that means that Amara tried to kill caroler's, teachers, and you," said Shaina. " How did you know that?" asked Cynara.

" I was a friend of Yama's in the palace, but of course she doesn't remember me," said Shaina. " Of course I don't want to remember you. You were a little demon at times," said Yama rubbing her forehead. " Well not as bad as Amara," said Shaina quietly and looked at them. 

  
  


" Ali and Maku were the best Queen and King you could have wished for," said Shaina. " You were there with them!" exclaimed Yama. " Yes, until Ali locked me away," said Shaina, but smiled. " Amara, Cora was a little she-devil," said Shaina and sighed. " Well that's what I taught her," said Amara and smiled. " Well we better go or my dad will freak," said Shay and they disappeared. " Shaina, I don't believe she didn't change her name," said Yama. " I'm more amazed she got a hikari," said Amara and sighed. " Amara I didn't know you had a daughter," said Cynara. " Cora was Marik's daughter of course she was a she-devil she was the mixture of a Tomb Robber and a Guardian, a forbidden mixture," said Amara quietly. 

  
  


" Yes, lucky for you Yami and I permitted you to keep Cora in the palace," said Yama. " Yes, lucky for me and unlucky for you," said Amara. Zenda smiled quietly and looked around.

" Do you guys remember Morgan?" asked Zenda. They nodded remembering Zenda's little son who had been the only kid around the whole palace who didn't cause massive destruction. 

Amara and Yama had always wondered who Morgan's father had been, but because Zenda was a pleasure slave it was unknown. " So who was the oldest?" asked Keora from behind them. " Ali," said Yama simply. " Then Cora," said Amara. " Then Maku and Morgan," said Zenda. " So how old was Ali when you disappeared?" asked Keora. " 11," said Yama. " Cora was 9," said Amara. " Maku was 5 and Morgan was 4," said Zenda quietly. 

  
  


Mazara and Keora nodded and looked around the house. They noticed the busted controller and the way that Cynara acted obviously stated that she wasn't going to watch 3 Yami's by herself anytime soon. " So give me a report," said Keora. " Amara tried to put me down the laundry shoot, Yama kilt the controller, Amara chased caroler's and then chased the Gym and History teacher, a new Yami showed up and saved me and that's about all," said Cynara. " Well I'm glad to hear that Zenda at least behaved herself," said Mazara. " Uh, well actually I think I made a mistake," said Zenda and lead them into her room. They all started laughing when they saw the disaster. There were papers all over the room and other assorted things also. " I think I should have left the fan off and the window closed," said Zenda quietly. 

  
  


" It's OK Zenda that's nothing big," said Mazara and started picking up paper and other things. Zenda also started and Keora just smiled. " Well guess what," said Keora. " I don't want to guess, but what?" asked Yama. " We're all going to the Kaiba Corp Ball on the 20th," said Keora. " But who're we going to dance with?" asked Mazara.

  
  


" That's a given Maze," said Keora. " Yugi and Tae, Yami and Yama, Marik and Bakura, Duke and Cynara, Kenji and Mazara, Joey and Mai, Tristan and Serenity, Seto and Kara, Leo and Irina, Zero and Ray, Ryou and Keora, and whoever else," said Zenda. " Hey why did you pair me up Duke!" shouted Cynara. " Uh, well," said Zenda and then looked at Amara. " Hey Amara who are you going with?" asked Zenda as she watched as the tallest of the girls in the room danced to imaginary music. " Malik," said Amara quietly. Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at Zenda. " Who are you dancing with?" asked Yama. " I'm going to ask Link," said Zenda. They all nodded. " Did we forget anyone?" asked Yama.

  
  


" What about Shaina and Shay?" asked Amara. " They'll go solo," said Yama. They all nodded quietly sure of that. " I wonder what Mirror, Telsis, Ly, and all of them will do," said Zenda. " Mirror will come with Shaddi knowing her," said Yama. " Telsis with get her fingers into Mako or someone like that," said Amara. They all sighed quietly wondering who Ly would bring. " I wonder who's going to go with Mokuba," said Mazara and suddenly she felt a string of emotions from fear to happiness from Zenda. " You going to ask my brother out?" asked Mazara back. " Yes," said Zenda quietly back. Ly and Ryn suddenly appeared before them and bowed. 

  
  


" Then you wouldn't care if I asked Link," said Ryn . 

Mazara shook her head and looked at Ly. " You going to take Alex?" asked Mazara. Ly nodded and smiled. " Then good luck," said Mazara and they disappeared. 

  
  


" Telsis is going to take High he's like 3 grades my senior good thing that the school is 6th thru 12th," said Keora.

The others all nodded and agreed not to invite Aurora or Mitch. They may have forgiven them, but they still hadn't gained trust. " OK so we have about a week until this thing," said Cynara. They all nodded and she sighed and smiled. " Duke Devlin looks like fates on my side," thought Cynara.

  
  


1: Shaina's my real name so I decided to add myself. I hope you liked this chapter. What happens when the rumors start spreading about Keora and gang being invited to the Kaiba Corp Ball. 


	19. Chapter 19

Trial By Cards

Well here's another chapter for all of you. When rumors start spreading that Keora is going to the Kaiba Corp. Christmas Ball people start treating her better, but they are amazed when Duke Devlin shows up at school. When Keora goes to school dressed in something other then pants and shirts' boys start trying to ask her out, but she just ignores them. As always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs, I use.

  
  


Chapter 19: Duke Devlin and Fan Boys

" Hey Keora is it true that you were invited to the Kaiba Corp. Christmas Ball?" asked High. Keora smiled at him and just nodded her head. They had opted to walk home instead of ride in the limo. " Cool some strange girl named Telsis invited me," said High. " Did you accept?" asked Keora as she kept walking straight ahead. Somehow the fact that she was going to the ball had gotten around and now she had a fan club, an unwanted fan club. 

" Yes, she seems nice," said High. " She's not a push over," said Keora. Cynara nodded and suddenly smirked and removed a CD from her coat pocket. " Looks like we got a little fun planned for the ball," said Cynara as she handed the CD over to Keora who nodded. " Jump 5," said Keora and started spinning around. " Spinnin' Around," said Cynara as High raised his eyebrows watching the antics of Keora. She stopped and shook her head back and forth. " Well, I'll be seeing . . . ," said Keora, but was suddenly pulled into an alley. " I guess the little Kaiba isn't always protected," said Mitch, but suddenly a pain shot thru his head and he looked at Keora. Her usual blue eyes were glowing soot black. 

  
  


" What in the . . . ?" asked Mitch. Keora smirked evilly and her outfit changed into a black leather outfit like Yami's just the coat was longer and she had a blood red shirt on under it. " Look Mitch some people look like angels and they are, but some look like angels and they aren't," said Keora her voice higher, but commanding obviously Yama had taken control. " I don't believe it," said High as he looked at Keora whose wings were hanging down behind her. " Mysterious aren't I," said Yama and suddenly tossed Mitch against the wall and gave control back to her hikari. Keora looked at her hands and crumpled into a heap. " I'm worse then Bakura," said Keora as her outfit changed back to normal. She had worn a white dress that had a split all the way up to her mid hip. She had worn black boots and a long black coat.

She felt gentle arms envelope her and she looked into Ryou's gentle brown eyes. Suddenly she reached up to her eyes and popped a contact out of her right eye to reveal a brown eye the same color as Ryou's. " Two sides, two colors, two paths," whispered Keora as she threw the contact away. Ryou blinked and looked at her. Was this the girl he had meet in the woods or had she changed? " Lets get her home," said High as he picked Keora up. Ryou just nodded and looked at Keora as he sighed. Keora and him they both had Yami's that sometimes seemed nice and other times were as dark as soot. 

  
  


At Cynara's Condo 

" Ryou," whispered Keora quietly as she looked around her room. She looked down at her sheets that were two tones like her eyes. Half was white and the other black. She looked down at her outfit and blinked. She was in a black tank-top and loose PJ pants. " Yama?" asked Keora trying to contact her yami. " Ryou," answered Yama already knowing what Keora was going to ask. Keora's face turned deep red and she looked at the bedside table. " Damn," thought Keora. She heard amused laughter, but ignored it and fazed into a white leather copy of Yugi's outfit with a blue shirt on underneath with silver button things. She didn't have all the buckles, but she did have a choker and the diamond. 

  
  


She grabbed some toast off the table as she skidded into the wall. She looked down at her feet and a pair of heeled boots appeared. She looked at her appearance in the mirror and she looked at her two-toned eyes and sighed. 

" Blue for coldness, brown for caring," said Keora as she messed with her brown Ryou like hair. Finally she closed her eyes and when she opened them her hair was tied away with a white tie and she smiled. " Well lets see what happens today," said Keora as she ran out and jumped into the waiting limo. " I thought you were going to stay home," said Mazara. Keora laughed and looked at them. " Did you forget that I have to play the angel in the play?" asked Keora. They all blinked at her and she smirked. " Kidding," said Keora as she jumped out of the car and saw Telsis and High standing at the school door. " I'll see you," said Telsis and disappeared seeming to merge with the ground. " You people are all strange," said High. " Look whose talking mortal," said Keora jokingly as she ran to home room smiling as she heard Yama's snickers in her head. 

  
  


Suddenly she turned around and raised her eyebrows. There stood Duke Devlin and wall of fan girls surrounded him. She smirked and suddenly saw her twin march into the mass and they all disappeared when Cynara glared at them. Well most of them at least. A couple of Aurora's flunkies hung around hoping to get a word or two with the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator. 

" Hey Duke what are you doing here?" asked Keora as she walked up to him. " Hiya Silver long time no see," said Duke as he ruffled Keora's already messy hair. " Duke for the last time my name's Keora," said Keora. " Just joking Keora, you know that," said Duke. Keora had meet Duke before when she was younger, but they were friends. " So Duke did you come here to get eaten alive by fan girls or get Dungeon Dice monsters started?" asked Keora. " I came to see my date," said Duke. Cynara blushed and suddenly the warning bell rang and Cynara and Keora ran off to class. 

  
  


" So Keora do you want to go out with me?" asked a boy and all Keora did was look at him her eyes shining blue. He blinked when he noticed that one of her eyes was brown and the other was blue. " Two hearts one destiny," said Keora quietly as she traced a circle around her right eye. " One heart two destines," echoed Yama from inside her head. Keora blinked and touched the diamond and remembered that she was holding a secret from everyone and she wasn't telling them anytime soon.

  
  


Later that Day

" Keora," whispered a voice in her head and Keora looked around. She was in the middle of Gym class and a voice had entered her mind. " Who?" asked Keora and suddenly she heard the Gym teacher yelling at her, but everything seemed so far away. " Kaiba get playing!" shouted the teacher, but Keora was just standing there and everything just spun before her eyes. " Ryou," whispered Keora and suddenly where she had once stood on the soccer field there was just empty air. 

She appeared in Japan and what she saw made her blood boil. There lay Ryou, her Ryou, and a bully was kicking him and he was already beat up. There beside him lay Bakura, and Yugi who had obviously not had much luck with the bully being about 7 feet tall. She just watched as the bully threw Joey, Yami, and Tristan aside uselessly and then noticed Seto and Mokuba laying next to Yugi. She hissed and suddenly she didn't care that the bully was 7 feet tall, or that she was most likely going to be the biggest mess of bruises when she was done. All that mattered was that her friends, no, her family had been beat up.

  
  


" Jerk," hissed Keora and the bully turned around to face her. " What are you going to do little girl?" asked the bully. " Dear Jesus please help me," prayed Keora silently and then walked up to the bully. " You're strong," said Keora quietly almost inaudibly. " What did you just come to that conclusion?" asked the bully sarcastically. " Actually you remind me of a saying," said Keora. " What is that?" asked the bully. " The first will be last and the last will be first," said Keora as she walked over to her friends and wiped blood off of Ryou's face. " What are you trying to preach to me little girl?" asked the bully. " I'm trying to tell you that what you did was quite idiotic," said Keora not even turning around. " I can do what I like. They wouldn't give me their money so I beat it out of them," said the bully.

  
  


" You know that's called thievery," said Keora as she turned around her blue and brown eyes flashing. " What are you a goody-two-shoes or something?" asked the bully. " Nope, I'm the demon of your dreams, I'm the shadow of the shadows, I'm Keora the Fallen Light," said Keora and suddenly he noticed her brown eye. " Oh the little freaks got two different colored eyes," said the bully. " Look who's talking," said Keora starring at him. " Hikari let me take over," said Yama. " Not on your life," answered Keora and everything went black. 

Do how do you like it. Cliffhanger I hope you like it. R+R please so I know if I should continue. 


	20. 20

Trial By Cards

Chapter 20 for all of my loyal fans. A new person enters in this chapter. The Millennium Dagger is revealed and so is its owner. Keora wakes up in the hospital and is amazed to find that everyone is OK. Well as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Anatsu Dakiana, she is pingpongs property. 

Chapter 20: Old Friends, Old Enemies 

" Hey kid are you OK?" asked a voice that broke thru the clouds in Keora's head. 

" Keora come on big sister, wake up," said Mokuba as he shook Keora. 

" Yami, wh won't she answer us?" asked Mokuba as he tried to make Keora wake up. 

" I don't know Mokuba," said Yami as he looked at the inert girl. 

" Ryou," whispered Keora as Mokuba turned to her. 

" Keora, what is it?" asked Mokuba his voice concealing nothing. 

" Get Ryou to the hospital. I'll be fine," whispered Keora. 

" What did she say?" asked Yami.

" To get Ryou to the hospital," said Mokuba. Yami blinked as he looked at the others who were still unconscious. 

" Grief that bully was sure dangerous," said Yami as he looked at Mokuba. The poor kid was all dirty and had a black eye and he was sure more then just a black eye cause he had been thrown against a wall. 

" Do what she says," said a voice from the shadows. 

" Who's there?" asked Yami. 

" My name's no concern of the moment. Go and take Ryou to the hospital, he's the worst off of all of them," said the voice. Yami nodded and gently lifted Ryou up and disappeared. 

" Um, what's your name?" asked Mokuba to the voice.

" Anatsu Dakiana," said the voice as a girl who stood about 5'0 walked out of the shadows. She was dressed in black leather pants, a blue halter top, and a black leather coast. Mokuba blinked and looked at her. She had silver hair with blue streaks in it. 

" I'm Mokuba Kaiba," said Mokuba. Anatsu nodded and looked at the others and her gaze rested on Bakura.

" Come on Mokuba we need to get them to the hospital. Keora's going to go comatose on us if we don't," said Anatsu. Mokuba noticed a dagger glittering at her side and shrunk back. " Don't worry Mokuba. I won't hurt ya," said Anatsu as she drew her coat around the dagger. 

" Hey princess if you're out there how about helping us," thought Anatsu and suddenly Yama appeared and glared at Anatsu. 

" Hello Anatsu," said Yama coldly her eyes shimmering blood red, but suddenly noticed Bakura and her eyes softened back to their normal purple shade.

" What happened?" asked Yama fear and guilt written on her face.

" We were attacked," said Mokuba as he quietly walked over to Yugi and Seto. 

" I'll get the others," said Yama and disappeared. The around them shimmered two seconds later and there stood Cynara, Amara, Zenda, Mazara, Yama, Shaina, Shay, High, Telsis, Mirror, and Duke.

" Nice," said Amara as she held the staff and then looked at Anatsu.

" Hello Anatsu," said Amara and walked over to where a kid no one had noticed before lay. " Hey who's this kid?" Amara poked the kid with her staff. They all blinked as they boy rolled over, looked at Amara, screamed, and ran behind Anatsu.

" Hey kid, you're no safer with me then you're with her," said Anatsu.

" Oh, yes I am," said the boy and suddenly Yama got a better look at him and almost fainted. 

" Yes, Maku, no safer with Anatsu then Amara," said Yama and Maku looked at her.

" Mom!" shouted Maku as he ran over to Yama and hugged her. All the others smiled at the happy reunion of mother and son.

" Hi Maku. How did you get here?" asked Yama as she hugged her son who appeared to be only about ten years old. 

" Ali trapped me inside the Tripod and Mokuba found it and released me," said Maku pouting. 

" I guess that's no surprise," said Shaina and looked at Maku. " Hey kid you shrunk." 

" So what you're still more then 5'000 years old," said Maku. Shaina face faulted and then looked at all of them. 

" Come on people lets get them to the hospital," said Shaina as she looked around. Yama nodded and picked up her hikari gently. Amara picked up Mokuba and rocked him back and forth. Anatsu picked up Bakura and smiled.

" Hello my friend," thought Anatsu. 

" Who's taking Yugi?" asked Cynara. They all looked at her and she shook her head. 

" I'll take Yugi," said Shay and picked him up and Maku looked at them. Zenda and Mazara ran over to Seto and put their hands on his shoulders and disappeared. Shaina ran over to Joey and Tristan and put her hands on their shoulders and they all disappeared and reappeared inside the hospital. 

" That Yami kid told me you'd be coming," said the nurse calmly like this happened everyday. She opened up 5 doors and nodded. " Boys with boy and girls with girls." Everyone shook their heads in disagreement.

" Ryou and Keora have to be in the same room," said Yama stubbornly and walked into Ryou's room and places Keora into the bed next to Ryou's bed. " Thank," whispered Yama into Yami's ear. He looked up in shock and looked at her.

" Nayama?" asked Yami blinking.

" No actually it's Yama," said Yama quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Maku's here." 

" I knew," said Yami.

" That he wasn't your son," said Yama. Yami nodded, but Yama sighed and removed her arms. " Go one before Shay gets attached to your hikari." Yami nodded and then turned and looked at her. 

" I just want to know is Cora back?" asked Yami,

" No," said Yama simply and then sat back down to watch her hikari and her hikari's love. " Anatsu you can't have him." She felt pain on the other end of the link, but then Anatsu walked in with a girl Keora's age at her side. 

" This is my hikari Kanatsa," said Anatsu. Yama nodded and patted the chair next to her.

" Did you know that Bakura liked Marik?" asked Yama. Anatsu raised her eyes, but shook her head. " Well it looks like there's a case of heartbreak going around among us yami's." 

" What?" asked Anatsu.

" Amara loves Marik, but Marik loves Bakura. I love Yami, but he can barely remember our past. You like Ryou, but he's with my hikari," said Yama.

" Well I think it has caught on in the hikari's as well," said Kanatsa. 

" How?" asked Anatsu.

" Shay's falling for Yugi, but he's with Tae and Mazara is tugged between Kenji and Link," said Kanatsa. 

" Well looks like the Tripod decided the Maku needed to get out," said Yama.

" Where did they put Bakura?" asked Anatsu.

" Same room as Seto. I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up and Seto's in the same room," said Yama. 

" They put Mokuba and Yugi in the same room," said Cynara as she walked in.

" Tristan and Joey will be killing to fight when they get well," said Zenda. 

" Speaking of killing," said Kenji as he walked in his young 11 year face white. Three figures followed him in. There in the door way stood the bully and next to him stood two more bullies. Suddenly the bully fell over and behind him stood Amara, Ray, and Irina.

" Good riddance Tut," said Irina. They all blinked when a doctor came and wheeled him off down the hall into another room. His two friends turned and knocked Irina and Ray on their butts. Irina got back on her feet, but Ray just sat there like an idiot. They attacked Amara who just stood still watching them. Suddenly the area around her erupted in gold light. When the light settled there stood Marik and Malik, the latter holding the Rod. The two Egyptians, one ancient and one modern glared and were about to attack when they heard Ryou's weak voice.

" Stop it you two this won't help...," said Ryou, but then broke off in a fit of coughs.

" Anything," finished Keora in her sleep and they stopped.

" Get out," hisses Marik and the bullies ran off.

" So how are they?" asked Malik referring to everyone.

" Yugi is still out of it, Bakura is asleep, Seto is mumbling in his sleep, Tristan is trying to get out of bed, he obviously didn't get his head smacked against a wall, and Joey is keeping us awake," said Maku. They looked at him and blinked wondering what he meant by us. 

" Who do you have with you?" asked Yama. 

" Mokuba," said Maku as he lead them into the room where Mokuba lay, in the other half of the room adjoining to Joey and Tristan's room. There sat Tristan unhappily muttering about Joey.

" Big donut," said Joey in his sleep and everyone sweat-dropped. Mokuba lay in his bed hands over his ears.

" Calm down Mokuba," said Maku as he enveloped the other boy in a hug.

" He won't shut up," said Mokuba as he cried into Maku's chest. Yama raised her eyebrows and grabbed her son. 

" What is wrong with you?" asked Yama. Maku looked ashamedly down at his shoes.

" Nothing," said Maku.

" Then what are you ashamed of?" asked Yama. Maku sighed and looked at his mother.

" I'm a mistake," said Maku. 

"What?" asked Yama, but Maku ignored her and went back to comforting Mokuba. Everyone raised their eyebrows, but Yama just stood in shock and then back to Keora and Ryou. There sat Ryou still coughing. Yama got him a glass of water and handed it to him. He swallowed and slowly his coughing subsided.

" They told me I have a cold," said Ryou quietly.

" They told me I didn't have a brain," said Yama and Ryou smiled slightly and then looked at Keora.

" Is she comatose?" asked Ryou.

" No she's just a deep sleeper," said Yama. Ryou nodded and then laid back down on the blankets. 

" I don't remember much, but I'll tell you what I do remember," said Ryou. Yama just nodded her head as she watched her hikari's chest rise and fall. " We were walking home and that bully just materialized out of no where. Seto and Joey were the first taken out, then Tristan and Bakura tried to attack him, but to no avail and then Mokuba and me and I don't know how it ended." 

" It ended with me becoming a punching bag," said Keora weakly from next to him.

" Keora," whispered Ryou as he tried to get of bed, but couldn't.

" It's OK Ryou, I'm OK," whispered Keora and looked at him through half lidded eyes. " How's Yugi?"

" OK I guess," came a voice from the door and there stood Yugi though he was pale and pretty banged up with Tae and Joey supporting him. 

" Glad ta hear it now go visit Yami," whispered Keora.

" Thanks," said Yugi as he looked at her. She may be Seto's little sister, but there was a different air around her. Maybe it was because she had a yami, but so did Seto, Seth, but she seemed to be unlike any other being he'd ever meet, She seemed to be wise beyond the capabilities of her 13 years. 

" She's still pure," thought Yami through their link.

" There's something more though," thought Yugi. He tried to think of what was different up the girl.

" She's a 'Fallen Light'," thought Yami.

" Fallen Light?" asked Yugi through the link.

" A hikari that has more then their share of shadow energy," answered Yami.

" Oh," thought Yugi as he entered the room Yama had forced Yami to stay in. 

Earlier

" I'm fine Yama," said Yami.

" Yeah, if you count this fine," said Yama as she looked him up and down. He was a mess of bruises, he had two black eyes, and even though he was to stubborn to admit it Yama could tell he was in pain. " I'll personally put you in that bed." Finally after a 15 minute argument Yama had gotten the ancient King of Games in the hospital bed. 

" Hey Yami," said Yami as he walked over to the bed followed by Tae and Joey.

" Hey Yugi," said Yami and then looked at Joey.

" Uh, Joey you should still be in bed," said Yami. Joey just gave him a thumbs up.

" I'm fine," said Joey, but suddenly two figures appeared behind him shaking their heads. One was Serenity and the other was Mai.

" Joey Wheeler get your butt back in bed!" shouted Mai and Serenity. The two girls half dragged and half carried him back to his room amid shouts and curse from Joey and the two girls. 

" So Yami are you OK?" asked Yugi as he sat down next to Yama who had fallen asleep.

" I'm fine, but Yama won't let me leave," said Yami.

" How did you and Yama meet?" asked Yugi.

" Long story," said Yami, but the pleading expression on Yugi's face won him over and he sighed. " Fine I'll tell you." 

Well there we go and now you will finally find out how Yami and Yama met. Oh and will they heal in time for the Kaiba Ball or will they have to stay in the hospital? 


	21. 21

Trial By Cards

Well here's chapter 21. Yami tells Yugi of how he met Yama. Keora asks Yama how long she was out at Duelist Kingdom and it shocked when she finds out it was a whole three months. She also asks how Yami, Bakura, and Marik got a body. Well as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue.

  


Chapter 21: Past Lives

" Ok well here goes Yugi," said Yami quietly and smiled. " I first saw Yama when she was at the tomb of her father. He was one of the magicians that could bring the duel monsters to life, so he was important. Yama's full name is Nayama Ascend Intention, or so she has told me. She took over her fathers place in the palace, which was very rare. She had a little brother named Sei back then who helped her some, but that's another story. She was the only female magician in the whole palace, so she was shunned by all the older male magicians. Of course High Priest Seth's brother Ka was always nice to her and so was Sei. Well one day I found her cleaning a floor. I asked her why she was cleaning the floor." 

  


" What did she say?" asked Yugi.

  


" That one of the older magicians told her to clean the floor. Of course she was High Magician so she was actually in charge," said Yami. " Well I told her not to do what they said. She just smiled and quietly stood up and I noticed for the first time that her eyes were purple. I had never even asked her what her name was. I had just called her 'Star', but I soon learned her real name. I also learned that she was the sister of one of the many guardians of the castled. I never knew there was a female guardian until I meet Namara, now Amara. I also learned that one of her friends was a pleasure slave for my younger brother, Zetzu. He was later assasinated," said Yami and stopped to catch his breath.

  


" Zenda right," said Yugi. Yami nodded and looked at his hikari. 

  


" He also learned that we were friends of Tomb Robbers and forbad us to see them," said Yama quietly.

  


" Marik and Bakura right," said Yugi. Yama mumbled something under her breath.

  


" And Ashery, Shaina, and Anatsu," said Yama a bit louder.

  


" Let me continue," said Yami.

  


" Well I was engaged to a princess from a faraway land. Strange thing was Minto, that was her name, never arrived. To this day I don't know what happened to her," said Yami and looked at Yama. 

  


" I killed her," said Yama locking eyes with him.

  


" What!" exclaimed Yami.

  


" I couldn't bare the idea of you marrying her," said Yama simply. 

  


" I don't believe it. You killed her," said Yami in disgust. " I don't have all my memories about you back yet. Why did I care for you so much?"

  


" I was you queen," said Yama quietly. 

  


" So I married you," said Yami.

  


" Yes," said Yama.

  


" Then you betrayed me for Bakura," said Yami coldly. Tears flowed down Yama's face and she ran out of the room. " What did I say?"

  


"That she betrayed you," said Shaddi and Yami turned around to look at him. 

  


" Well she did," said Yami.

  


" No you betrayed her," said Bakura as he walked into the room supported by Duke. 

  


" You take that back Tomb Robber," said Yami.

  


" She loved you and me and she still does, but she's...yours," said Bakura his face scrunched in pain.

  


" What do you mean she's mine?" asked Yami. 

  


" I love Marik," said Bakura quietly and Duke looked at them all. 

  


" But Marik loved Namara," said Yami.

  


" Hearts change over 5000 years," said a weak voice and there in a wheel wrapped in a blanket sat Keora with Mazara trying to drag her back to bed.

  


" How would you know?" asked Yami.

  


" You said it yourself, I'm wise beyond my years," said Keora weakly and suddenly blacked out. 

  


" She should have stayed in bed," said Bakura shaking his head.

  


" Same with you, but you woke up and wanted to get as far away from Seto as humanly possible," said Duke.

  


" Mortal don't test me," said Bakura, but Duke just laughed.

  
  


" Bakura you have two bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, you can't hurt me," said Duke. Suddenly Bakura blacked out and Marik appeared and picked up Bakura and set him in the bed across the room from Yami.

  


" I don't believe this," said Yami.

  


" Well you better, because it's true," said Marik as he tucked Bakura in and disappeared.

  


" So Yami are you going to finish the story?" asked Yugi. 

  


" Yugi, the rest you're to young to hear," said Yami.

  


" Yami," whined Yugi and then sighed.

  


" OK Yami I'll go back to bed," said Yugi and tried to stand up, but collapsed and whimpered as he fell down.

  


" Yugi are you OK?" asked Yami as he tried to get out of bed, but is body resisted. Yugi didn't answer and suddenly Sol and Neo appeared and looked at him.

  


" Ali where are you?" asked Sol and suddenly a girl that looked like Yami, just without spiky hair and only black and gold, with long bangs and hair appeared.

  


" Remind me to thank Keora later," said the girl and looked at Yugi and picked the smaller boy up in her arms. 

  


" Ali?" asked Yami.

  


" Yes, father it is me," said Ali and looked at Yami and then walked down the hall and put Yugi back in his bed.

  
  


" Ali," said Maku as he opened his eyes from where he lay next to Mokuba, who he counted as his hikari.

  


" Yes, little brother?" asked Ali as she rested her arms on the bar of the bed. 

  


" What happened to Yugi?" asked Mokuba as he awakened. 

  


" He stayed awake to long," said Ali and then looked at the room.

  


" Where'd mom go?" asked Ali. 

  


" I think she's in there," said Maku pointing to the bathroom as the Tripod around his neck pointed toward the door. It's five points pointed all over the place and Maku laughed. " Things going crazy." 

  


" OK," said Ali and knocked on the door. 

  


" Leave me alone," said Yama.

  


" Mom, come on," said Ali and the door opened and Yama starred at Ali in shock. 

  


" Ali?" asked Yama and hugged her daughter. " How?" Ali smiled and pulled her into Keora and Ryou's room. 

  


" I guess you can thank your hikari," said Ali. Keora rolled over and faced them.

  


" How long?" asked Keora.

  


" How long what?" asked Yama. 

  


" How long was I out?" asked Keora. 

  


" Maybe 20 minutes," said Yama.

  


" NO at Duelist Kingdom," said Keora.

  


" Three months," said Yama and Keora's eyes bugged out. 

  


" Great and I guess I was mumbling spells the whole time," said Keora.

  


" Yes and I thank you for that. You're the one that gave Bakura, Marik, and Yami bodies," said Yama.

  


" Thanks, but I just hope we're well in time for the ball," said Keora and quietly slipped a chain from her neck and handed it to Yama. 

  


" Give that to Ryou when he wakes up," said Keora and then went back to sleep. Yami looked at the chain. It had a pendant on it and on the pendant was on word 'Light'. Yami looked at her hikari and understood why she had given it to Ryou. 

  


" I'll be back," said Yama and slipped the chain into Ryou's hand and then went back into Yami's room. Both him and Bakura were asleep. She crept up to Yami's bedside and slowly looked at him. 

" How did it come to this after all we've been through? 

Two of a pair now on opposite sides

From the very start with honor we dueled

Watched each others back and battled with pride

We're closer then family and now we have to fight each other," sand Yama and was shocked when Yami touched her arm. 

  


" Where'd you get the song?" asked Yami.

  


" I well...Keora sings it," said Yama.

  


" Reminds me of Joey and Yugi," said Yami. 

  


" Reminds me of you," said Yama.

  


" Why?" asked Yami.

  


" Because we're best friends, but now it seems we're on opposite sides," said Yami.

  


" I love you Yama," said Yami.

  


" Then prove it," said Yama. 

  


" How?" asked Yami.

  


" Give me your hand," said Yama and Yami obeyed. 

  


" Do you trust me?" asked Yama. Yami nodded after deliberating and suddenly he felt his spirit lift out of his body.

  


" What are you doing?" asked Yami a bit fearfully. He looked at Yama and she smiled and suddenly he realized what she was doing. He nodded and suddenly Yama had left her body and floated beside him. She kissed him and suddenly returned them to their respective bodies. Yami looked at her eyes and noticed that they were the same color as his. " I... Yama your eyes their the same color as mine." Yama nodded and smiled slightly.

  


" The change color my mood. When I'm happy they're purple or the color of your eyes. When I'm sad they're a dark purple, when I'm mad they're red and when I'm in a rage they're pure black," said Yama and suddenly slipped a necklace into his hand. Yami looked at it and looked at her with questioning eyes. " You're the Dark Magician and I'm the Dark Magician of Light." Yama held up her pendant with the Fallen Light Magician. Yami nodded and suddenly Yama looked around and disappeared. 

  


So how do you like it. This week is going to be a big chapter week for this story. The song is from the Yu-Gi-Oh Music To Duel By cd #7 No Matter What. 


	22. Chappy 22

Trial By Cards

Another chapter, I can't wait until I get to the party which will be soon. As always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. This was written about 5 months ago and I'm finally getting it up. 

  


Chapter 22: I Hate Hospitals 

" Keora," said Ryou as he looked at her. 

  


" Yes?" asked Keora her voice still weak. 

  


" I'm sorry," whispered Ryou. 

  


" About what?" asked Keora, raising her eyebrows. 

  


" That I called out to you," said Ryou adverting his gaze. 

  


" Don't be," said Keora and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and then got out of bed which was obviously painful. 

  


" Keora you should stay in bed," said Ryou, but all Keora did was smile. 

  


" I hate hospitals," said Keora, but smiled and climbed into Ryou's bed and lay next to him.

  


" Uh Keora, what are you doing?" asked Ryou. 

  


" It's cold," said Keora simply. 

  


" Keora we'll get in trouble," said Ryou. 

  


" With who?" asked Keora.

  


" With Bakura and Seto," said Ryou and Keora just smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

  


" I don't care," said Keora quietly and drifted off to sleep. 

  


" Well OK, I guess," thought Ryou and drifted off to sleep himself. 

  


" Uh, mom, I think we may have a problem," said Ali as she walked into Ryou and Keora's room and then stepped out as fast as she stepped in. 

  


" What's wrong?" asked Yama as she walked in and then noticed Keora and Ryou and just smiled. " I don't see a problem." 

  


" MOM! This is a hospital, they need to be in separate beds," said Ali. 

  


" Keora got cold, don't worry they won't do anything," said Yama.

  


" Yeah, but Bakura and Seto sure will," said Yami quietly from where he stood next to them. 

  


" I'll do what?" asked Bakura as he rolled up in his wheelchair and looked at Ryou and Keora and just raised his eyebrows. 

  


" Tomb Robber, aren't you going to do anything?" asked Yami. 

  


" No Pharaoh, I'm not going to spoil this relationship," said Bakura and rolled back into his room. 

  


" OK I want to know what happened to him," said Yami.

  


" He's had a change of heart," said Yama simply.

  


" Keora get out of bed with that street rat!" shouted Seto and everyone turned to face him. 

  


" Ryou is not a street rat," said Keora quietly as she got out of the bed and walked up to her brother. " I'm the street rat brother." Everyone gasped as they stared at the 13 year old Kaiba. " So are you, and all of us, we've had it hard and Ryou understands that." Keora glared at Seto weakly with her two tone eyes. 

  


" Take that back," hisses Seto as he stared at Keora. 

  


" She's right you know," said Anatsu from where she stood behind Seto. 

  


" Who're you?" asked Seto harshly. Anatsu didn't even flinch, she just kept watching the CEO. 

  


" My name's Anatsu Dakiana," said Anatsu and suddenly disappeared. Seto huffed off to his room, wondering what the world was coming to. 

  


" Keora get back in YOUR bed," said Seto before he closed the door to his room. Keora just sighed and shook her head and crawled back into bed with Ryou. 

  


" Keora you should listen to your brother," whispered Ryou. 

  


" Did you hear that?" asked Keora. 

  


" Yes," said Ryou and a tear trickled down Keora's face and she hugged him. 

  


" I love you Ryou," whispered Keora. 

  


" I know Keora," said Ryou, but Keora shook her head.

  


" I don't think you do Ryou," said Keora and looked at him. " I know that Bakura beat you." Ryou's eyes went wide as he stared at her. 

  


" How?" asked Ryou as his eyes went wider. Keora touched his heart and took his hand and placed it on her own heart. 

  


" I just knew," said Keora. Keora drew up one of her shirt sleeves and revealed a scar about half a foot long running from her shoulder and down. 

  


" How did you get that?" asked Ryou. 

  


" People at the orphanage beat me," said Keora quietly. She then drew up one of Ryou's shirt sleeves and revealed cuts and scars. The Millennium Ring shimmered. " You can hide them?" Ryou nods and Keora sighs. 

  


" Bakura," said Ryou quietly and Keora nodded. 

  


" We've both had it hard and we both understand each other. I don't know how Seto can't see that," said Keora. 

  


" He's afraid of losing you," said Yami quietly as he walked in and rested his arms on the bed bar. 

  


" How do you know?" asked Keora. 

  


" You tell me," said Yami. 

  


" You just know," said Keora and looked at Yami. 

  


" How's Mokuba?" asked Ryou.

  


" He's fine. I traded rooms with him cause Joey went back to sleep and keeps talking," said Yami. 

  


" So Mokuba, Maku, and Bakura are now in one room," said Keora. Seto had requested his own room and had gotten it. 

  


" Yes, and I actually think Bakura has taken a liking to your little brother," said Yami. " Oh and we're getting out tomorrow." 

  


" Good this place is way to quiet," said Keora and Ryou nodded.

  


" I know what you mean," said a voice from the door. There stood Cynara holding the Jump 5 cd and her cd player. 

  


" Don't tell me you're going to play that," said Yami his eyes looking in amazement at Cynara. Cynara nodded and plugged the cd player in and started to play the cd. Keora smiled and got out of bed as she heard 'Spinning Around'. Ryou blinked as he saw Keora's antics and then just sighed. It was obvious that he was not in the mood to dance or get in trouble. 

  


" Hey turn it back on!" shouted Keora as someone turned the cd player off. There in the hallway stood Tut and he had Amara in a head look, he also had Mokuba held tightly at his side. Everyone's eyes widened, but all Keora did was smirk. " Put my brother down." 

  


" No," said Tut sneering at the injured teen. Tut looked around trying to make sure that no one was going to sneak up on him, but that gave Yami and Keora the chance they needed. 

  


" Let go," hissed Keora as she grabbed the Staff out of Amara's hands. Amara growled and then watched Keora as she took the metal staff and brought it down on Tut's foot. 

  


" Bi. . ." said Tut, but never finished his statement, because at that moment none other then Anatsu and Ashery has appeared. The two had taken in the situation and had attacked him both in their own way. Ashery had produced two poles and had hit him over the head with them and Anatsu had knocked his feet out from under him. Keora blinked and looked at the two and then started to fall, but was caught by Yami. 

  


" Stop playing super hero," said Yami as he helped her to bed. Keora nodded and drifted off into a listless sleep. Yami bowed to Anatsu and Ashery and smiled. " Thank you for your assistance." Ashery just waved her hand in her own way saying it was nothing. Anatsu nodded and disappeared her Millennium Dagger at her side. 

  


" Why does she persist in playing hero?" asked Ryou to Yami. Yami raised his shoulders and looked at the girl. 

  


" Because she loves all of us," said Yami. He knew there was another reason, but he didn't want to worry Ryou. 

  


" Yes, and I don't deserve such a girl," said Ryou. Yami winked at Ryou and smiled a bit. 

  


" Look at me. I got Yama," said Yami. Ryou laughed slightly and looked at the ancient Pharaoh. 

  


" Yes, and look at poor Malik. He got Amara," said Ryou lightly. 

  


" What's so bad about little ole me?" asked Amara as she walked in and grabbed her staff out of Yami's hands. " Thank you." Amara then after coming for her item disappeared. 

  


" Where'd she go?" asked Ryou. 

  


" To sleep, its been a long day," said a voice in his head. Ryou looked at Keora and smiled slightly. 

  


" Yes, my Keora it has been," thought Ryou. 

  


" It's Keora, just Keora," said the voice as Ryou dozed off to sleep. 

  


" Until, death do us part," whispered the voice and Keora's voice moved with the voice. 

  


" Yes, until death do us part my Ryou and not even that my love," said Keora and opened her eyes slightly and then again seeing that everything was OK drifted off to sleep. 

  


I hope you enjoyed that chapter. This ending most likely didn't make sense to you, it did to me cause I'm the author, maybe in the future of this story to it will. R+R please. 


	23. Chappy 23

Trial By Cards

Well here is chapter 23. Well it's time for the dance and guess what the yami's find out? They can't dance, they've simply just forgotten how to, but when Yama meets up with Johnny Steps accidently what will happen. I am skipping a bit of time before the dance, because I am falling behind.

Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue.

Chapter 23: OK I Think We Have a Problem 

" Finally!" shouted Keora as she ran out of the hospital and tripped on the steps and was caught by Fallen before she smacked her face on the cement.

" Uh, what's that?" asked Mokuba as he pointed at Fallen.

" Just call her " Fallen"," said Maku as he smiled and looked at the two limo's that had been called to pick them up.

" Please don't tell me I have to ride in that," said Shaina as her eyes got big.

" Fine, then we won't tell you," said Shay and she dragged her reluctant darker half into the limo. Keora looked at Shaina and shook her head back and forth and got into the limo.

" So where to?" asked the chauffeur.

" Kaiba Mansion," said Keora as she sprawled across the back seat. Ryou looked at her and started laughing. " What's so funny?" asked Keora as she sat up. 

" Never mind," said Ryou and started to blush. Yugi looked at Ryou strangely as the taller boy started to laugh again.

" What is it?" asked Yugi.

" Bakura," said Ryou and pointed to the Ring where Bakura had retreated from Seto. 

" What about Bakura?" asked Keora as Ryou broke out into another round of laughter.

" Can't....dance," said Ryou thru his fit of laughter. 

" What!" exclaimed Keora and Yugi. Suddenly Keora broke out into a fit of laughing and so did Yugi. " Neither can ours!" shouted Keora and Yugi. The three yami's suddenly popped out of their respective items and glowered at their hikari's. 

" We've been trapped in those things for 5000 years!" shouted Yami, Yama, and Bakura. Suddenly the limo stopped and Keora stepped out of the limo and looked at the occupants of the other limo who were laughing their heads off also. Amara, Zenda, Maku, Ali, Shaina, and Marik stepped out glaring at their hikari's. 

" 3 days until the dance and we don't know how to dance!" shouted all of the yami's. Tae started laughing and suddenly Keora caught the spirit and started spinning around. 

" Great, they're making fun of us," said Marik as he sat on the ground. Bakura looked at his boyfriend and sighed and suddenly they both turned to Yami who was watching Tae and Keora and obviously getting dizzy.

" Hey Pharaoh, what are we going to do?" asked Bakura. Suddenly Yami looked over to Amara who was chasing Cynara around. 

" Maybe we could borrow that disk playing thing," said Yami.

" I'm going on a walk," said Yama and left.

" Yama get back here you'll get lost!" shouted Keora, but was to late. 

" We could follow her," said Marik, Bakura, and Yami.

" Sure, just come back in one piece," said Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. The yami's nodded and disappeared.

With Yama

" Wonder what this place is," said Yama as she walked into the Arcade and saw the dancing place. " Hmm, wonder what that is," said Yama as she walked up to it and saw Johnny Steps dancing. Yama looked down at her leather outfit and quickly transformed it into something less formal. Now she was in a black mini-skirt, silver belly showing tank-top, black platform shoes and a pair of tight silver pants on under the mini-skirt.

" So anyone going to challenge me?" asked Johnny. Yama smirked and her hair suddenly was tied back in two bunches on the top of her head and two ribbons appeared around it and then some ribbons wrapped themselves around her arms and wrists. 

" I will," said Yama and stepped onto the stage. Her slanted eyes watched him as she stood stock still her arms at her sides. She suddenly tossed her trench coat off to reveal her outfit. Everyone around her gasped and she just smiled. Yami, Bakura, and Malik walked in at that moment and Yami caught the coat. " Watch that for me hun," said Yama and put her arms outward pointing east and west. 

" Why don't you just quit now," said Johnny. 

" Jump off a cliff jerk," said Yama and got ready.

" Who do you think you are?" asked Johnny.

" Name's Yama," said Yama and suddenly jumped into the air as the music started. Johnny watched her as she landed and bent over backwards and then spun around the ribbons on her arms spinning around making it harder for him to keep his balance. Everyone watched Yama as she sidestepped one of his well aimed trips and just kept dancing. Suddenly Yama jumped onto the rail behind the arena and waved one of her hands.

" Goodbye, I don't duel with cheats," said Yama her eyes sparkling. Everyone watched as she jumped onto the middle pad and spun around the ribbons twisting up her arms as she did. Suddenly she stopped and everyone looked at her. She looked like she had done nothing and grabbed her coat from Yami and fazed into it. " I don't wear such revealing decor very often so consider yourself lucky," said Yama and walked out of the Arcade followed by Yami, Bakura, and Marik as she fazed back into her normal outfit. 

" What was that?" asked Yami.

" Dancing," said Yama and smirked. " With a twist." 

" Yeah, and I've never seen you dress like that," said Bakura.

" Well Amara and Cynara read a lot of fashion magazines and I just well chose a mix," said Yama and smiled and bent over backwards. " Don't be so amazed remember me in Egypt before I became queen," said Yama. Bakura and Marik nodded remembering her. She had always dressed in the usual style for peasants, but when she was chosen on the day for the king to get two slaves she had dressed in barely anything.

" I don't, because it was Seth and Telsis who picked her out and she was such a rebel that I didn't get to see her for 2 weeks," said Yami. Yama smirked and changed into her ancient Egyptian outfit. There she stood dressed in a tight purple dress with a metal headband on her head and bracelets twisting up her arms. 

" Wow," said Bakura in amazement as he looked at her. They walked into the Kaiba Mansion grounds and Ali and Shaina were sitting outside and when they noticed Bakura they slapped him over the head.

" She's Yami's, ogle Marik," said Shaina. Yami started laughing at the two younger females. 

" Haven't changed in 5000 years," said Yami, but all of a sudden Amara came outside holding the boom box victoriously over her head and spinning in time with the music. 

" Hey guess what," said Amara.

" What?" asked Marik to his hikari's date.

" Keora's trying to teach Shaddi and Isis how to dance," said Amara. 

" Now that's something to see," said Bakura and ran inside and was utterly amazed when he didn't see anyone inside.

" They're practicing in the backyard," said Zenda from her position on top of the chandelier.

" Why are you on the light thing?" asked Bakura. He heard laughter from behind him and saw Seto standing there looking amused. 

" I told her to jump off a cliff, and she went and climbed the chandelier," said Seto. Zenda smiled and jumped off of the chandelier and landed in front of them. 

" Shaddi and Isis already left, now she's attempting to teach Maku and Ryn how to dance," said Zenda. 

" Well, what did Ryn not get a date?" asked Bakura. He had to admit that for her age Ryn was a beautiful little girl.

" Her and Ly decided to do it solo, cause they really can't stand boys," said Zenda. 

" Who're you going to dance with?" asked Bakura. Zenda scratched her head and looked at him. 

" I didn't like to dance 5000 years ago and I can't dance now, so I think I'll just make sure that Yami, Marik, and you don't get drunk," said Zenda. She didn't have all of her memories, but she did remember the two Tomb Robbers getting drunk one night and chasing Yami, Yama, Amara, Shaina, Mirror, and Telsis all around the palace. 

" Not our fault," said Bakura and Marik.

" Yeah, right you drank more that night, then I drank in my whole past life," said Yama as she walked up behind them. 

" Hey blame the Pharaoh, he was so drunk you and Telsis had to carry him back to his quarters," said Bakura.

" Oh I remember a certain white-haired Tomb Robber getting chased around the palace that night by Yami's so called pet," said Mirror as she sat on top of the kitchen table with Atari. 

" Hey Z, still bugging Bakura and Seth I see," said a light voice from the shadows. 

" Well Kimeru I see you're still being the shadow walker you've always been," said Zenda as a girl with red and aquamarine hair stepped out of the shadows a silver watch glittering at her side. Lita stepped out beside her. The silver and red haired hikari smiled and spun around.

" So your Zenda, Kimeru's told me a lot about you," said Lita. She had a bit of a southern accent so Zenda figured she was from the southern part of the U.S.A. 

" So Kimeru, are we going solo?" asked Zenda. Kimeru nodded and then looked at Lita. 

" Though my hikari might surprise you," said Kimeru. Suddenly the air behind them sparked a bit and to everyone's amazement and horror there stood Ashery and Naomi.

" Hey Kimeru," said Ashery and looked around the circle. Then they all noticed what appeared to be a cat on her shoulder." This is DC, she's my pet." DC's ears pricked up and she looked outside. Amara disappeared just as soon as she saw the kitten.

" To loud," said DC and transformed into a human with two ears on the top of her head. Everyone gasped and stared at Ashery and Naomi.

" OK so she's a duel monster," said Naomi and smiled. DC smiled and looked at them and suddenly Fallen emerged from the shadows and punched DC in the head. 

" I hate Demon Cats," said Fallen, but smiled. " Hey anyone seen Mai, she said she'd be here soon." The doorbell rang and Fallen ran to get it. There stood Mai and she looked at Fallen and smiled.

" Hey Fallen," said Mai and walked in followed by Serenity who tripped on the steps and was caught by someone. Keora appeared and there before Serenity stood a live duel monster.

" Serenity, meet Goddess of Serenity," said Keora. Serenity stared at the goddess card. She had gold hair and silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and she was dressed in a blue robe.

" Hello Mistress," said Goddess of Serenity and bowed to Serenity.

" Call me Serenity," said Serenity. Goddess of Serenity broke out in a fit of giggles and smiled when Mist, Neo, Sol, and Tear appeared. 

" Hello," said Goddess of Serenity. " Call me Serene," said Goddess of Serenity and smiled. 

" OK Serene," said Serenity and smiled. 

How did you like it? OK now I'm going to give you a quick run thru of all the characters.

Info On Characters

Cards

Goddess of Serenity- Serene

Mystical Elf-Mist

Neo the Elf- Neo

Light Guardian-Sol 

Water Elf-Tear

Fallen Angel-Fallen

Demon Cat- DC

Hikari's

Keora- Exodia Diamond, Black Exodia Diamond 

Ryou-Ring

Yugi-Puzzle

Cynara/Katerina-Staff

Mazara-Cross

Lita-Watch

Ryn-Heart

Malik-Rod

Atari-Spear

Harmony-Headdress

Mokuba-Tripod

Shay-Angel

Naomi-Saber

Jaime- Arrow/Bow 

Sari-Star

Kara-Shield

Kanatsa-Dagger

Yami's 

Yama-Diamond

Ali-B. Diamond

Bakura-Ring, Eye

Yami-Puzzle

Amara-Staff

Zenda-Cross

Kimeru-Watch

Lys-Heart

Marik-Rod

Mirror-Spear

Telsis-Headdress

Maku-Tripod

Shaina-Angel 

Ashery-Saber

Krystal-Arrow/Bow

Tao-Star

Anatsu-Dagger

Opal-Shield

Good Others

Tristan

Joey

Tae

Shaddi- Key, Scale

Isis-Necklace 

Serenity

Seto 

Kenji

Leo

Zero

Irina 

Ray

Alex 

Link

Duke 

Bad/Tormentor Others

Mitch

Aurora

Tut

Medallion 

None Important/Not Seen A lot Characters/Teachers

Mr. Jonathan

Cleo 

Horus/High

Mr. Herman

Mrs. Star

Agua

Hope

Makaira 


	24. Chappy 24

Trial By Cards 

Here's chapter 24 and I hope you will like it. Keora's finally taught the yami's how to dance which is a good thing, cause now something else has come up. The yami's have no clue what to wear to the ball, well at least no proper ideas, (think what would Bakura wear to the ball?) so Keora, Mazara, Cynara, Mai, Serenity, Tae, and Mokuba drag the yami's to the store under protest from Seto and a few others. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Oh and Kanji is in this one.

  


Chapter 24: Clothes for Yami's 

" Yama! What do you mean you don't know what to wear to the ball!?" asked Keora as she stared at her yami in dismay. Yama raised her shoulders and sighed. 

  


" I just don't know," said Yama as she went into the walk in closet that belonged to Keora. She looked at all the dresses and sighed. " Keora, you don't have any fashion sense," said Yama bluntly. Keora laughed as she looked down at her black silk pants and silver tank-top.

  


" Come on Yama, time to go on a spur of the moment shopping spree," said Keora and dragged the yami downstairs in her normal purple dress with a silver bracelet wrapped up her arm. " Mai, Tae, Mokuba, Mazara, Cynara, and Serenity grab your dates we're going on a shopping spree," said Keora. The mentioned people looked at her and then ran off to get their dates. 

  
  


" Keora, what are you doing?" asked Seto as he looked at his sister who was sitting on the back of the couch.

  


" She's waiting for the girls to come back so they can go and shop," said Mokuba as he smiled at his big brother. 

  


" Why? You already have enough clothes," said Seto. He couldn't think of a logical reason his little sister would need more clothes.

  


" Not for me, they're for the yami's," said Keora and smiled sweetly at her big brother.

  


" All of them?" asked Seto. Keora shook her head and smiled.

  


" Nope, if she was taking all of us it'd take forever," said Ashery as she stood next to Seto who sat down on the couch and sat up just as fast as an angry hiss warned him that he had sat on DC. 

  


" I don't appreciate getting sat on," said DC as she transformed and stormed off.

  


" Pardon us," said Ashery and ran off after her infuriated favorite card.

  


" Ready!" shouted Mai as she held Joey by the back of his jacket.

  


" Mai, I don wanna go shopping," said Joey. Everyone started laughing including Ali who smiled and transformed her clothes into an outfit a bit like Keora's. " Copycat!" shouted Joey and pointed at Ali. 

  


" Don't say that!" shouted Yama as she watched her daughter growl and summon up the exact card and made a copy of Joey. 

  


" How's that copycat for you?" asked Ali as she smiled and got rid of the copycat. 

  


" Uh, why'd she do that?" asked Tristan.

  


" Cause, she was the Queen of Egypt at one time and she can," said Maku as he smiled at his big sister. Shouts and Egyptian curses interrupted them as an angry looking Bakura stalked out of the kitchen chasing Yami and Seto, and the three followed closely by Marik who was also shouting. 

  


" What's he saying?" asked Ryou to Keora. Keora started laughing and shook her head and just pointed to Bakura.

  


" He's saying something about not trying to break the food preserver thing, but not so nicely," said Keora . " Marik's yelling at Seto and calling him some not so nice names and Yami, well he's mixed in there somewhere." 

  
  


" Keora hold this," said Ali and tossed the black Exodia Diamond to Keora and was followed by Maku, Malik, and Mokuba. She walked up to Yami and asked him what happened. Her father looked at her and sighed. He started explaining quickly in Egyptian so it could be told in a quicker way. " Dad says that Bakura broke the refrigerator when he was trying to find a bottle of pop. Then Seto came in and started yelling at Bakura and Marik got into the mix and then they all started yelling and it just progressed from there," translated Ali and Yami nodded.

  


" Yeah, Mr. Tomb Robber broke my refrigerator," said Seto, but all Keora did was laugh and point from Seto to Bakura and from Bakura to Marik and from Marik to Yami.

  


" So my boyfriends yami is being accused of breaking the frig?" asked Keora. Seto nodded and Keora started laughing again and smiled." And obviously Marik's not to happy and neither is Bakura." They all again nodded and then Keora broke down into a fit of giggles. " Seto Kaiba, Bakura didn't break that frig, I did," said Keora and Bakura looked at her with wide eyes.

  


" You?" asked Seto and Keora nodded and smiled. 

  


" Yeah, it's a piece of junk, we need a new one," said Keora and disappeared and reappeared next to the frig from her old house. " Here have mine, I'm moving in so all my junk will eventually migrate here." Seto nodded and looked at Bakura.

  


" Sorry," said Seto and Bakura just nodded and then looked at Ryou.

  


" We going shopping or not?" asked Bakura. Ryou looked at Keora and she nodded and they all ran out to the limo's and climbed in. " Thanks," said Bakura to Keora. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. 

  


" For what?" asked Keora scratching her head in puzzlement.

  


" For rescuing me from your brother," said Bakura. Keora raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 

  


" Why? It was broken," said Keora. 

  


" You're lying," said Bakura and Keora finally sighed. 

  


" Sure and if I am who cares," said Keora as she got out of the limo and walked into the mall followed by the others. She walked into a shop and smiled and grabbed a light blue silk gown and put it over her arm and then took a dark purple one off of the area and handed it to Yama. " How do you like this one?"

  


" Pretty color, but I wonder how it fits," said Yama and went to a dressing room and tried it on and walked out smiling.

  


" Hey Bakura! How do I look?" asked Yama. Bakura looked at her and just nodded.

  


" Great," said Bakura knowing that Shaina was watching him and was not in the mood to get beat up by her. 

  


" Like a queen," said a quiet voice and Yama looked around and spotted a boy that looked like a shorter 14 or so year old version of Seto, who looked lost. 

  


" Are you lost?" asked Yama to the boy. He looked at her and blinked.

  


" Matters on how you define lost," said the boy. Why was this lady being so nice to him?

  


" What's your name?" asked Yama to the boy. 

  


" It's Kanji (yes that Kanji)," said the boy quietly. Yama looked at the boy for a second and touched his hand. Kanji looked wide eyed at the lady in amazement.

  


" You can touch me!" exclaimed Kanji. Yama nodded and looked at the boy. 

  


" So you're Kanji Kaiba, Seto and Mokuba's brother," said Yama to the boy who nodded.

  


" How can you see me?" asked Kanji to her.

  


" I'm an ancient spirit from Egypt from about 5000 years ago," said Yama and looked at the boy. " Maku, get over here," said Yama and the 10 year old came running and stared at Kanji for a second and then smiled.

  


" Sure thing mommy," said Maku and touched Kanji and started focusing the energy of his Tripod toward his hands. His hair started to glow and so did his body. " Come on," growled Maku and hissed as the power surged through him. " Done," said Maku finally and collapsed. Kanji grabbed for the boy and caught him and looked in amazement.

  


" Come on Kanji, lets get you some clothes," said Yama and brought Kanji over to Keora who nearly fainted at the sight of him. 

  


An hour later

  


" Got what you want?" asked Keora to everyone who nodded. Keora picked up her two bags of clothes and smiled at everyone. " Tomorrow night is the Ball so be ready," said Keora as they all jumped into the limo's.

  


At the Mansion

  


" Well Amara what did you get?" asked Bakura to the yami. Amara produced a golden dress, silver dress, and black dress with red going down the middle and sides. " What trying to be a vampire or something?" asked Bakura pointing to the black dress. 

  


" Maybe," said Amara and smiled at Malik who nodded.

  


" So Bakura what did you get?" asked Ryou to his yami. Bakura just shrugged and produced some black pants, a red tank-top, black and red boots, and a single black metal bracelet with a red stone set in it. 

  


" Cool Bakura," said Amara. Bakura smiled and looked at Marik.

  


" So Marik, what did you get?" asked Tae . Marik smiled and produced an outfit almost exactly like Bakura's except it was black and gold. 

  


" Cool," said Ali and Marik nodded. 

  


" Hey Ali what did you get?" asked Malik. Ali shrugged and produced a yellow/gold dress and some simple dress shoes. 

  


" Not much, I don't like being dressy," said Ali and looked at Kanji. " Uh, Kanji isn't it? What did you get?" asked Ali to the boy. Kanji smiled slightly and shyly showed them his black pants, white tank-top, coat, and headband. Everyone nodded and turned to Yama who smiled. 

  


" I got these," said Yama and held up the dark purple gown and a pair of black heelless dress shoes. " So Keora what did you get?" Keora held up a light blue gown and a new coat. 

  


" Just something simple," said Keora and held up a blue outfit for Maku. " I thought Maku, would like it," said Keora and handed it to Yama. " So Mokuba what did you get?" Mokuba held up a pair of silver pants and a pale yellow tank-top and a coat like Seto's. The showing of clothes went around until it got down to Mai, Joey, and Ryou.

  


" I got this," said Mai and held up a mahogany colored dress.

Everyone nodded and then Joey smiled and showed them his simple mahogany colored shirt and black pants. 

  


" So Ryou what did you get?" asked Kanji to the boy that he had logically figured out was his sisters boyfriend. Ryou blushed and held up a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of pants the same color as Keora's blue dress. Keora smiled and sighed as they sat in the living room of Kaiba Mansion. Slowly she drifted off to sleep leaning against Ryou. 

  


So how did you like it? I hope you liked it. 


	25. Chappy 25

Trial By Cards 

Well here's chapter 25 for all you lucky fans and I hope you will like this chapter. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Oh and Noa is Seto and Mokuba's adopted dads original son who died somehow. 

Chapter 25: Noa Kaiba, Shining Star

" Yama! You look wonderful," said Yami as he saw her as she walked down the stairs her gown hugging the curves of her slim body beautifully and accenting the color of her eyes. Yama nodded and smiled as Yami took her hand and led her to the living room. She was the first of all the girls to be finished so she would have to wait a while. 

" Mom, you look awesome," said Maku as he saw his mom. The little yami stood beside Mokuba and Kanji in his new blue outfit. Seto had been extremely shocked when he saw Kanji, but had calmed down and decided to come though he had dumped Kara for some reason or another. A knock was heard on the door and Duke walked in and nodded to Seto. 

" Sorry for keeping you," said Cynara as she walked down the stairs her hair tied in two bunches at the base of her neck and a simple green/blue dress accenting her eyes and her matching earrings. 

" It's OK," said Duke as he looked at the oldest Kaiba sister and smiled to himself. He looked down at his own outfit which was a pair of black pants, a gold and blue shirt, and a black knee length coat. His one dice earring was still in his ear and he smiled. 

" Hey is Marik up there?" asked Bakura from his position on top of the chandelier next to Kimeru and Zenda. Everyone shrugged and Bakura sighed. " He better hurry up," said Bakura and then looked up into the eyes of his boyfriend. 

" What Bakura, impatient?" asked Marik who was hovering in the air about a foot away from Bakura's face. Bakura blinked and nodded and Marik laughed. " Hey, Kanji, thanks for the lift," said Marik down to the boy who smiled and raised his hand and his concentration broke and Marik landed hard on his butt beside Amara who looked questioningly at him her golden dress falling around her ankles. 

" What happened to you?" asked Amara as she raised an eyebrow. 

" Marik wanted to fly," said Yami simply. Marik glared at the Pharaoh who just smiled at the platinum haired tomb robber. 

" Hey Malik, how do I look?" asked Amara to the boy who nodded and smiled.

" Very nice Amara," said Malik and looked up and saw Ashery descending the stairs dressed in a dark red dress and smiled slightly. 

" So Seto, what happened to that Kara girl?" asked Ashery. Seto sighed and looked at her. 

" She's not my type," said Seto quietly and then looked around and noticed that someone with blue/green hair was sitting outside. " Hey who's that?" asked Seto. Cynara looked outside and blinked. 

" No one Seto, there's no one out there," said Cynara. 

" I swear I saw someone," thought Seto. ( Hey Katmon I bet you can guess who it is.) He looked outside again and there sat that strange boy again. " Pardon me," said Seto and walked outside and walked up to the boy quietly. " Hey kid, what're you doing here?" asked Seto. The boy or more distinctly the 14 or so year old boy looked at Seto.

" Seto," whispered the boy and a tear trailed down his face. 

" It's me Noa," said the boy. Seto blinked and looked at the boy. 

" You're a ghost," whispered Seto and Noa nodded and looked at a scarab shaped item hanging on Seto's neck. 

" What's that?" asked Noa quietly. Seto touched the item and looked at Noa.

" Oh, Mokuba, gave it to me, said someone gave it to him and said it was a good luck charm," said Seto. Noa looked at Seto quietly and sighed.

" Seto, I'm your adopted brother," whispered Noa. Seto's eyes got big and he stared at his little brother in amazement.

" I'm your adopted fathers son," said Noa quietly. Seto looked at him and then a tear fell from his eyes. " Seto, what's wrong?" asked Noa in concern.

" Come with me," said Seto quietly and tried to touch Noa, but his hand went right threw. 

" I'm a ghost Seto, you can't touch me," said Noa sadly and suddenly Keora walked outside in her blue dress and looked at Noa. 

" I knew something was wrong," said Keora as she walked up to Seto and grabbed the item. She touched it to Noa's neck and suddenly the ghost started to shimmer and the necklace went inside of Noa's neck and all that remained was the string that laid around his neck.

" How did you know to do that?" asked Noa in confusion. Keora blinked and slowly pointed to her neck and a strange outline was seen in the skin that looked like a diamond. 

" That's my secret, I was once dead, but with some help from Zero I got my life back," said Keora quietly and looked at Noa. " Of course I know what to do," said Keora, but smiled slightly. " Come on Noa, lets get you ready for the ball," said Keora and dragged the boy into the house and handed him over to Kanji, Maku, and Mokuba who dragged him upstairs to get him ready.

" Why didn't you tell me?" asked Seto. Keora just stood still as Seto came up behind her.

" Would it have done any good?" asked Keora quietly and punched the mirror that she was standing by. 

" Yeah, you're a Kaiba, no doubt about it," said Seto as he saw Keora's bloodied hand. Keora smiled and grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off and looked around and found Marik who sighed and touched her hand and healed it. 

" Hey Zenda, get down here!" shouted Keora and the young yami jumped down and landed beside her. " We've got another ghost-human like Kanji now," said Keora and Zenda nodded. 

" Come on people," said Seto as he rounded the group up and put them into 4 different limo's. One was Cynara's which she had teleported over there and another one painted silver was Keora's and the other two were Seto's. Noa looked at the limo's and climbed into the one that the Kaiba's and their dates had gotten into. 

" Uh, this may sound strange, but I don't know any names except for Seto and Mokuba," said Noa. Keora sighed and looked at the ghost.

" OK I'll introduce you," said Keora. " I'm Keora, the one that looks like me is my twin Cynara, and the one that looks like Mokuba is Mazara, but call her Maze. Mr. Cool over there with the wild white hair and the black pants is Bakura and next to him is my boyfriend Ryou. The two platinum blonds are Marik and Malik. They're easy to tell apart. The two little ones are Kanji and Maku and Kanji's Seto's twin brother just he died at 10, so he's little. The one with the dice in his ear is Duke and then the one with the long hair and purple dress is Yama and then next to her in the gold dress is Amara and then the one that looks sort of like Maze is Zenda," said Keora. Noa nodded and smiled to all of them.

" And who're all the other people?" asked Noa looking puzzled. 

" And why did we use 4 limo's?" 

" First of all Ashery and Anatsu can't stand to sit in the same limo at Joey, Tristan, or Tae for some odd reason. Naomi, Lita, Serenity, and Ali are in the limo with Joey, Tristan, Tae, and Yugi," said Yami. 

" Oh, how rude of me! This is Yami," said Keora and pointed to Yami who smiled at Noa. 

" It's nice to meet you," said Yami. Noa smiled and crawled over to Yami and whispered something into the Pharaoh's ear and he started laughing. " Well is that so?" asked Yami. Noa smiled impishly and looked at Seto. " Hey Seto, your friend here sure likes to gossip about himself," said Yami. Seto blinked and looked at Noa who smiled innocently.

" What me? You have to be thinking of someone else," said Noa. Kanji glared at the taller boy and rested his head against the back of the seat. Though he was 14 or so looking in age he had died at 10 years old and when Maku brought him back he had grown to 14 years old, but Noa was still taller then the 5'6 teen, who was just as tall as Keora. 

" Noa's got a crush on Seto," whispered Kanji under his breath. Seto's eyes got wide as he heard his twins whispered comment. He looked at Noa in surprise and suddenly a memory shot through his head of a person like Noa in ancient Egypt.

" What's wrong with that?" asked Seto to his twin. " He's a reincarnation just like myself." 

" What!" exclaimed Keora and suddenly felt a strange energy coming from the boy. " Sure is," said Keora and smiled to herself. 

" Hey, Keora, what's in the 4th limo?" asked Noa trying to change the subject. 

" A surprise," said Keora as the limo stopped and she stepped out and was surprised by all the camera flashes. " Get out of my face," hissed Keora and walked into the building and walked onto the stage closely followed by Seto, Mokuba, Cynara, Kanji, Noa, and Mazara. 

" Attention please," said Seto. Everyone looked up at the CEO of Kaiba Corps. " I want to introduce you to the CEO of Kat Corps. Cynara Kaiba, my little sister. I also want to introduce you to the entertainment director for the night, Keora Kaiba, another of my sisters and also the CEO of Kaiba Corps sister company Angel Comp. I also want to introduce you to the rest of my family Mazara, Mokuba, Kanji, and Noa," said Seto. " I want you all to have fun, so have fun," said Seto and everyone nodded and bowed and walked away. 

" Hey, Mr. Seto, someone's on the chandelier," said one of his workers.

" It's OK Ne, as long as she doesn't break it," said Seto and Ne nodded. " Hey Ne, who's in charge of music?" asked Seto.

" Uh, I think it's Sicily Bat," said Ne and Seto nodded. He started walking toward the music area when suddenly the lights went out. 

" Hey who turned the lights out?" asked Seto. An amused giggle answered him and he looked next to him and saw Noa next to him. 

" Just wait and see Seto," said Noa. Seto blinked and looked at his brother. 

" Noa, I don't know why you have a crush on me, but I'm not like Marik and Bakura," said Seto quietly. Noa raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly. 

" Just watch the stage Seto," commanded Noa and suddenly the curtain of the stage opened to reveal Keora and some of the others. 

" OK, I still want to know who turned off the lights," said Seto. Noa smiled and pointed to himself and then up on stage to Bakura who was smirking triumphantly at Seto. 

" Bakura and I did," said Noa and suddenly a new song started to play across the speakers. " Come on Seto, you gotta lighten up," said Noa mischievously. " I just became a real human again, what do you expect me to do first?" asked Noa and suddenly Seto noticed the tune. 

" Is that Jump 5?" asked Seto. Noa nodded and grabbed Seto's hand. 

" Come on Seto, it's not a ball anymore, it's a real party," said Noa and suddenly Keora's voice rang over the loudspeakers. 

" All people over the age of 25 clear out!" shouted Keora and all the people did exactly that which left mostly just the people they had brought with them and a few other people.

" Hey, look Lita's really the life of the party," said Kanji as the young girl danced around and smiled. 

" Come on Weevil, can't you keep up?" asked Lita as she spun around her long green dress twirling as she went. 

" Weevil?" asked Joey and rested his gaze on the blue-haired 14 year old who was having trouble keeping up with the 11 year old whirl wind. 

" Come on Lita, slow on down," said Weevil, but Lita just smiled and kept dancing. 

" Hey Maco!" shouted Yugi as he saw the black-haired boy and Maco waved one of his hands and smiled.

" Hiya Yugi," said Maco and then returned to dancing. Naomi smiled as she danced around as her yami watched on the side lines and was surprised when someone sat down next to her.

" What do you want?" asked Ashery coldly to the boy that had sat down next to her. Rex looked up at Ashery and sighed.

" No one wants to dance with me," said Rex quietly. Ashery smiled and looked at the dinosaur duelist. 

" No one? I highly doubt that," said Ashery and stood up her red colored dress cutting off just below her knees.

" Or am I no one?" asked Ashery and offered her hand to him. Rex blinked and took the yami's hand and they started to dance. 

" Hey why aren't you dancing?" asked Mazara to a boy who was sitting by himself. 

" Everyone's afraid of me," said the boy. 

" What's your name?" asked Mazara.

" Bones," said Bones. Mazara smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. 

" Well Bones, lets dance," said Mazara and Bones just nodded and followed Mazara's led as she twirled and danced around.

Suddenly a shot rang out through the room and everything feel silent.

So how did you like it? I hope you'll like the next chapter. 


	26. Chappy 26

Trial By Cards

Well here is chapter 26. Three people wielding guns, 3 people dead, and three injured. What will Keora do? Well read to find out. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue.

  


Chapter 26: Gone, but Never Forgotten 

" Turn the lights on!" shouted Keora as she heard the report of a gun. The lights came on suddenly and the scene before her almost made her throw up. " Ray, Lys, and Naomi," whispered Keora as she saw the three downed figures. She ran over to Ray who was laying on the ground blood spurting from a wound in her chest. 

  


" Keora, beat them for me," whispered Ray as she started to slip away. Keora nodded silently to her best friend as she drew her final breath.

  


" I promise Ray. They won't win," whispered Keora. 

  


" Oh what a touching scene," kidded a voice from the door. Keora spun around her blue dress now spattered with blood whipping around her legs. 

  


" Keo," hissed Keora as her eyes turned blood red in anger. 

  


" Long time no see," said a brown haired girl who looked almost exactly like Keora just her eyes were more slanted and they were yellow. 

  


" Not long enough," hissed Keora and then heard a whimper from behind her and looked at Mokuba and Ryn. Her eyes turned an even darker red as she saw a gun wound in her little brothers arm as Ryn held her dead yami in her arms. " Mokuba," whispered Keora as she looked around the room and spotted Yama who nodded and ran over. 

  


" He's hurt," whispered Yama and looked around. " Maku, where's he?" asked Yama a hint of fear in her voice. A whimper from next to Ashery alerted her to him. 

  


" He got hit," whispered Ashery as she held the body of her dead hikari. " She didn't deserve this," said Ashery sadly as she looked at Keo. Suddenly from her side the ancient Tomb Robber withdrew the Saber. Anatsu who was across the room nodded and withdrew her Dagger. 

  
  


" Hey Keora, we'll get her," said Anatsu. Keora just shook her head and nodded to Yama who grabbed Mokuba and Maku and transported them to the hospital. 

  


" Now we can get them," said Keora and the two Tomb Robbers nodded as Marik and Amara came to join them. 

  


" Can we help?" asked Marik and Keora nodded and suddenly Shaina appeared at her side. 

  


" I might not be a fighter, but I'll help out," said Shaina as she smiled. " Anyways I am Shaina, yami of the Angel." Keora nodded and quietly looked over to Seto who had both Noa and Kanji at his sides. 

  


" Poor kids," whispered Bakura as he appeared beside them. Keora nodded quietly and looked at the two other people in the doorway.

  


" Kara Sida and Tut," said Keora harshly. " I remember you Kara. You tried to kill me at the orphanage, you ungrateful little thing," said Keora as she glared at a black and red haired girl who just smirked. 

  


" Yeah, well I told you I'd get you one day and I have," said Kara, but suddenly gasped in disbelief as an arrow of light pierced her stomach. Keora turned around and starred in awe at the girl who held the bow to the arrow. 

  


" Krystal and Jaime," whispered Harmony. The two girls looked almost identical. One a bit taller with light green hair stood holding a bow in her hands. The other with dark green hair stood holding an arrow in her hand. 

  


" Knew it," hissed the taller one whose ruby colored eyes were scanning the crowd. 

" Queen Ali, excuse me for intruding," said the taller one. " I am Krystal of the Exodia Bow and Arrow and this is my hikari Jaime," said the girl.

  


" Hurry up Krystal before Keo shoots off her gun!" shouted Jaime as her dark tanned skin stood out in the dark. " I don't know how long Tao and Sari can keep this up!"

  


" Just tell those two good for nothing Star holders to hold on," hissed Krystal as she drew back the bow. Suddenly Keo and Tut took off and Krystal lowered her weapon. " I hate chickens," said Krystal.

  


" Sari and Tao get your lazy hides over here! King Maku's been injured and so has the yami of the clock," said Jaime. Suddenly the air started to shimmer in the shape of a star and two people appeared. One had light silver hair and the others hair was a dark red color. 

  


" Hello, I'm Tao," said the one with the red hair. 

  


" And I'm her hikari, Sari," said the one with silver hair. A star shaped pendant hung around her neck and she smiled sadly. 

  


" Lady Kimeru come here," said Sari. Kimeru nodded and limped over to Sari who started to glow silver. " There, that should do it," said Sari as she fixed up Kimeru's injury. 

  


" Why did you call me Lady Kimeru?" asked Kimeru. Sari smiled slightly and shrugged. 

  


" I'm Italian, what do you expect?" asked Sari. 

  


" Amara, Marik, Ashery, and Anatsu, come on this isn't over until we dispose of them," said Keora and was about to run off when Ryou grabbed her shoulder. 

  


" You're not going without me," said Ryou, but Keora growled and looked him square in the eyes. 

  


" Ryou, stay here and help Ryn, Irina, and Ashery," said Keora and turned to leave, but Bakura blocked her way.

  


" Yeah, you'll use all your energy up and go comatose on us again," said Bakura, but Keora shrugged. 

  


" I'm Keora F. L. Kaiba," said Keora. " In other words don't mess with me," said Keora and suddenly Sol and Neo appeared at her sides. " Protect Serenity, Joey, Noa, Seto, and Kanji for me," said Keora and ran off with Amara, Marik, Ashery, and Anatsu following her and Jaime and Krystal ran after them. 

  


" You know Keora, doesn't like tag along's," said Marik, but the two girls shrugged. 

  


" Might as well finished what I started 5 Millennia ago," said Krystal simply. 

  


" Yeah, Keo's a hired killer and she was back in my time too," said Ashery. Anatsu nodded and sighed inwardly. 

  


" She was responsible for the death of many of our family members," said Amara quietly. " Keora, must of sensed that and therefore is bent on getting rid of her," said Amara. 

  


" It's not that," whispered a quiet voice next to them. There stood Irina tears streaming down her face. " She promised Ray she'd get them for her. Keora's not going to break a promise like that." 

  


" So you followed us," said Keo as she fired her gun at point blank. Keora nodded and suddenly her whole body started to shimmer.

  


At the Ball Area

" What in the world?" asked Shaina as the Angel around her neck started to shimmer. 

  


" Wow," whispered Mirror as her Headdress started to glow. 

  


" She's going to do it," whispered Kanji as a heart shaped item glimmered on his forehead.

  


" What?" asked Noa as he shivered in fear. 

  


" She's going all out," whispered Seto as the whole room started to glow a pale silver color. 

  


" But, if she does that, she'll go comatose on us," said Zenda and Mazara nodded.

  


" Not like she cares," said Ryou quietly. 

  


Back with Keora

  


" What you going to do?" asked Keo. Keora smirked as her forehead started to glow with the same heart shaped mark that Kanji had.

  


" Keo, unlike you I don't kill for the fun of it," said Keora. Her blood red eyes shimmered and suddenly her chest started to glow. " You killed not just my best friend, but you killed Irina's sister, Leo's love, and the best student I believe in the whole Domino Middle School," said Keora and lifted her hands to in front of her chest. 

  


" I don't care," said Keo as she smiled at Keora. " You're afraid," said Keo, but now it was Keora's turn to smile. 

  


" No Keo, it's you who is afraid," said Keora and fired a huge amount of energy at the girl. As Keo's screams died away Keora fainted into the arms of her friends. 

  


" Rest well Keora Kaiba. You deserve it," whispered Irina as she drew the blanket over her friends sleeping form. " Thank You for all you've done." 

  


So how did you like it? Well that was chapter 26 and it's hard for me to believe that this story isn't even a year old yet. Well review if you liked it( or if you didn't). As my friends put it flames will be used to roast marshmallows, but constructive criticism is welcome. 

  



	27. Chappy 27

Trial By Cards 

Well here is chapter 27 and just to remind you all these next few chapters may be a bit strange. Out for another 3 months Keora doesn't know what is going on around her or does she? When a startling discovery about Keora's past is uncovered when looking at her duelist file what will happen? Also who is this mysterious girl claiming that she's Marik's sister? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Oh and this is about 2 days after the last chapter. 

  


Chapter 27: Past of a Fallen Light

" Mokuba, can you get the door?" asked Seto from his position on his computer. 

  


" Sure thing Seto," said Mokuba as he ran to the door and came face to face with a blond haired girl with sad lavender eyes.

  


" Mokuba Kaiba, I suppose," said the girl. " I'm Mariku Sta Ishtar. The little sister of Marik and Isis Ishtar."

  


" Hey, Marik someone's here for you," said Mokuba.

  


" For me? Who is it?" asked Marik as he walked downstairs. 

  


" Her name's Mariku," said Mokuba. 

  


" Mariku, as in my little sister Mariku?" asked Marik as he came face to face with the platinum blond haired girl. 

  


" Hello Marik, it has been a while," said Mariku as her lavender eyes scanned her older brother up and down. " Haven't changed a bit."

  


" Neither have you kid," said Marik to the girl who growled at him.

  


" I'm 13 years old Marik, don't push your luck," said Mariku as a strange pendant glittered from her right ear. Marik starred at it as Mariku just smiled. " Like it? Shaddi gave it to me, called the " Pendant of Darkness."

  


" Mariku," whispered Marik and then just shrugged and walked up stairs. " I'm sorry you were in the orphanage by yourself Mariku. How did you get out anyway?"

  


" Keora, paid the ransom fee," said Mariku. Marik's eyes got large as he looked at his little sister.

  


" Keora as in the Keora?" asked Marik. Mariku nodded and then pointed toward the door Seto was working in.

  


" What's Seto doing?" asked Mariku.

  


" Looking up stuff on Keora," said Kanji as he appeared behind the girl.

  


" Ahh!" exclaimed Mariku as she starred at Kanji who blinked. " What or who are you?"

  


" Oh, that? That would be a mini-Seto ghost," said Bakura as he appeared behind Kanji.

  


" The name's Kanji," said Kanji and started to chase Bakura around the mansion.

  


" I'm going to go help Seto," said Mariku and was about to go in when Marik blocked her path.

  


" Better not, he doesn't like being interrupted," said Marik as he stood in front of the door. Suddenly the door slammed open and smacked Marik square in the face. 

  


" Kanji, Mokuba, Noa, Cynara, Mazara, and all the other things in my house get down here!" shouted Seto.

  


" Grief Seto you don't have to yell so blasted loud," said Kanji.

  


" Door, ouch, make note, no stand in front of door," said Marik from his position wedged between the door and the wall. 

  


" Uh, Marik you OK?" asked Bakura as he pulled his boyfriend out from between the wall and the door. 

  


" Yes, Bakura, me OK," said Marik as he tried to regain his thoughts. 

  


" Uh, Seto, you sort of slammed the door in Marik's face," said Noa. 

  


" Oh, well he'll be OK," said Seto absently as he walked back into the big room he used as his office. On a big screen was displayed stats of two duelists. Keora and some other person named Keome. 

  


" What's so special about this?" asked Kanji.

  


" Look at the stats," said Seto quietly. They studied the stats and their eyes got big as they read the stats. 

  


Name: Keora Fallen Lightning Kaiba Name: Keome F. L. Kaiba

Age: 13 Age: 13

Date of Birth: 3/5/89 Date of Birth: 3/5/89

Eyes: left blue, right brown Eyes: left blue, right brown

Hair: brown Hair: brown

Best Card: Blue Eyes Best Card: Blue Eyes

Fav. Card: Light Magician Fav. Card: Light Magician

Home Town: Domino Home Town: Domino

Rating: 6 Star Duelist Rating: 6 Star Duelist

Markings: scars on both arms. Markings: scars on both arms. 

  
  


" Wow," whispered Mokuba.

  


" It could just be a coincidence," said Mariku.

  


" No, it's not a coincidence. Keora's birth name was Keome," said Mazara quietly. " She changed it to Keora 3 years ago. She's been dueling since she was 8 and she's been collecting cards for a very long time." 

  


" Only problem, Keora doesn't have scars," said Ashery as she appeared.

  


" Yes, she does," whispered Ryou. " Right where the descriptions say she does."

  


" So Keora has scars on both arms and we can't see them," said Seto sarcastically. 

  


" No, you can't. One of the powers of the Exodia Diamond is to hide scars and other markings," said Yama quietly as she walked in followed by Ali who quietly looked at them.

  


" Keora also has a symbol carved into her back like Marik has. It's obviously different though," said Kanji quietly. " Keora showed me herself it's a pair of hawk wings with a sun disk and a diamond over it."

  


" How did she get them?" asked Seto.

  


" The people at the orphanage we were in were very cruel, they whipped her and cut her, because she wouldn't obey. The strange carving was undoubtedly made by someone at the orphanage," said Mazara quietly and quietly looked at them. " She took the beatings and the whippings for other kids sometimes." 

  
  


" Wow," said Mariku quietly. " Amazing, that girl is amazing." 

" Someone's at the door," said Noa quietly and answered the door and came back his eyes bugged out. " Uh, Seto, there's some big punk out there."

  


" Tut," hissed Irina as she appeared from her position on the couch her eyes red with tears. 

  


" I'm sorry about Ray," whispered a voice and everyone turned around and came face to face with a spirit like Keora her eyes glowing.

  


" Keora, you're supposed to be asleep," said Yama. Keora nodded and looked at Yama. 

  


" I'll be going now," said Tut and ran off.

  


" Great he's getting away," said Keora. " Oh and Yama, my body's asleep."

  


" Seto, Mokuba, Noa and Kanji, stay here. We'll go get him," said Seth as he grabbed Marik and Bakura who nodded. 

  


" Fine, just don't get killed," said Seto. They nodded and ran off. Seto looked at the clock and sighed. " I'm going to take a nap." Mokuba nodded and ran up stairs after Seto and Kanji sighed and sat down next to Shaina on the couch. 

  


" So Ms. Carney when will they be back?" asked Kanji. Shaina blinked and then hit him upside the head.

  


" My name is Shaina!" yelled Shaina. Kanji rubbed the side of his head as he starred at her. 

  
  


" Sorry," said Kanji and then sighed. " When's the funeral?"

  


" Tomorrow," said Shaina quietly. Kanji nodded and then looked at the ceiling. 

  


" Night Shaina," said Kanji and feel asleep. 

  


Later that Night

" Hey let me down!" shouted Tut as he hung upside down from the ceiling. 

  


" What in the heck?" asked Seto as he walked downstairs rubbing his eyes and then noticed the bully hanging from the ceiling.

  


" Like our new punching bag?" asked Seth sarcastically. 

  


" Yes, Seth, I like it a lot," said Seto and punched the bully. " That's for beating Mokuba up." Seto punched the bully three more times. " That's for the 3 lives you and your friends took." Seto punched the bully six more times. " And that's for Keora, Noa, Kanji, Mokuba, Mazara, and Cynara." Seto punched the bully a final time. " And that's for ticking me off!" 

  


" Good one Seto," said Seth and then kicked the bully three times.

" Those are for Ryn, Ashery, and Irina." Bakura and Marik smiled slightly and then Bakura smiled slightly and punched the bully.

  


" That's for hurting my son Maku," said Bakura. Ryou walked downstairs and fainted when he saw the bully. Noa who had fallen asleep on one of the couches noticed his friend and caught him. 

  


" Take him away! Ryou and the others have already suffered enough," said Noa as he sadly looked at the people asleep on the couches and looked upstairs quietly. 

  


" But Noa, you've also suffered," said Seto. Noa shrugged and looked at Seto.

  


" Yeah, well I'm used to it. I've already died. Take that pain in the butt to the police! If I wake up and he's still hanging from the ceiling I will in no uncertain terms make tomorrow a living nightmare. Anyway tomorrow is the funeral," said Noa. The yami's nodded not wanting to experience the wrath of the small boy. Ashery appeared and looked at Seto and then at Noa.

  


" May I?" asked Ashery as her eyes burned like red coals. Noa and Seto nodded and Ashery smirked and took out her Saber and in one smooth motion cut the boy from the ceiling and let him hit his head on the floor. " There boys, he won't give you any trouble." The boys nodded as Ashery disappeared into Seto's study.

  


" Hey, get out of my study!" shouted Seto as he ran to the door to find it locked. " Hey yami get out of my study!"

  


" Seto, leave her alone," said Kanji quietly. " On second hand maybe you should go in there." 

  


" Yeah, Ashery is one of the yami's that would rather go out by her own doing then anything else," said Seth. Seto's eyes got large as Kanji raised his hand and glared at the door. 

  


" Ms. Ashery open the door," commanded Kanji as his eyes shimmered. 

  


" No!" shouted Ashery. 

  


" Open the damn door!" shouted Kanji. Everyone's eyes got huge as they heard Kanji.

  
  


" Kanji!" exclaimed Seto. Kanji blinked and looked at Seto. 

  


" What?" asked Kanji his innocent eyes scanning Seto's face. " What I do?"

  


" OK, if it'll make you happy Kanji, I'll come out," said Ashery and came out and her eyes got big as she saw everyone starring at Kanji. 

" What? He was Lord Ka in Ancient Egypt."

  


" Kanji you are not allowed to curse in this house," said Seto. Kanji blinked and then he smiled sadly. 

  


" Sorry, I made you mad Seto," said Kanji and started to walk off when Ashery appeared in front of him. 

  


" He never yells at anyone else when they curse. SO be happy he cares about you," whispered Ashery as Kanji broke into a fit of tears. " I'll tell you a secret if you'll stop crying."

  


" Sure," whispered Kanji as his face brightened up.

  


" I like Seto," whispered Ashery. Kanji's eyes got large and then he pointed to Shaina and smiled slightly at Ashery.

  


" Well, I like Shaina," whispered Kanji and then it was Ashery's turn to look stupid. 

  


" Hey Ashery what's wrong with you?" asked Yama. Ashery gulped in a breath of air and then fell over on her back. 

  


" This is so sweet," said Ashery as she starred at the ceiling. 

  


" What's sweet?" asked Noa in confusion. Keora appeared behind him her eyes shimmering with mischief and winked at Ryou. Ryou noticed her and nodded and with a speed developed over years Keora appeared behind Seto. 

  


" I know something you don't know," said Ryou trying not to break into a fit of giggles.

  


" What?" asked Seto. Keora whipped her hair around and it went right through Seto's head. Keora rested her small hand on Seto's shoulder and very slowly sat in the air floating and picked Seto up off the ground with her magic. Everyone's eyes excluding Shaina, Ashery, Ryou and Kanji's eyes got big. " What are you all starring at?" 

  


" UH, Seto you're floating," said Mokuba and that was when Seto looked under him. Seto's eyes got huge as he saw he was above the floor. 

  


" Bakura, if you're doing this I'll kill you," said Seto.

  


" Seto, they're not here," said Maku. Mariku started to laugh as she noticed what was happening. 

  


" Mariku? What is so funny?" asked Malik as his yami's sister smiled slightly and pointed behind Seto. 

  


" They sure got you Seto," said Mariku as Keora dropped Seto who was caught by Ashery. 

  


" Keora, if you weren't already outside of your body I'd sure make it hard for you to do that stunt again," said Seto as he shook his fist at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him and then disappeared. " Great."

  
  


So how did you like it? Next chapter the funeral and maybe one very hot-headed ghost is not ready to depart with this world right yet at least not before telling a certain person how she feels about him and no it's not Ray. 


	28. Chappy 28

Trial By Cards

One very temperamental ghost doesn't want to leave the living world quite yet and who would blame her? Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 28: 1 Very Stubborn Ghost

" Maku come on we got to go," said Mokuba as he tried to get his stubborn yami to come along. 

  


" Go ahead without me Mokuba. I'll be along," said Maku quietly as he tied something around his neck. 

  


" OK, but be careful," said Mokuba as he ran downstairs and right smack dab into Kanji who fell ungracefully on his butt. " Oh, sorry Kanji." 

  


" It's OK Mokuba," said Kanji as he stood up and dusted his clothes off. 

  


" Are you ready yet?" asked a blue haired boy from behind Kanji. Mokuba blinked as he stared at the yami who smiled. " Hello Mokuba, my name's Sei. I'm Yama's little brother." 

  


" Hiya, Sei it's nice to meet you," said Mokuba. Sei smiled and went upstairs a small pole hanging from his side touching the ground ever so often. " Kanji, why does Sei have a pole with him?"

  


" Mokuba, Sei carries that to protect himself," said Kanji. Mokuba blinked as he heard a couple of motorcycles pull up outside. " Must, be Marik, Ashery, Malik, Mariku and Bakura." 

  


" Get the door!" shouted Yama as she looked up from her position on the couch next to Yami. Kanji, Sei and Mokuba giggled as they saw her flushed face. 

  
  


" Hey, sis, looks like you got a little too much sun," said Sei as he dodged a shoe that Yama threw at him. 

  


" Not funny, kid," said Yama as Sei ran to the door laughing and let the 5 motorcyclists in. Mariku blinked at him as she noticed his flushed face. 

  


" What is so funny?" asked Mariku. Sei pointed to the couch where Yama sat looking quite angry. " What's so funny about an angry Yama?" 

  


" Cause, Yama doesn't know how to contain herself in public," said Seto as he appeared and smiled at Ashery who just nodded and sat down on an overstuffed chair. 

  


" I swear Seto, if you weren't my hikari's brother I'd kill you," said Yama.

  


" Uh, mom it's not nice to swear," said Maku as he came downstairs. The others blinked at Maku who raised his shoulders and walked outside his thick black coat blowing around his ankles. A strange black mist seemed to follow him as he walked out to the limo where Noa sat with his small hands folded in his lap. He looked up at Maku and smiled slightly to the smaller boy. 

  


" Hi, Maku," said Noa quietly as he brushed some tears away from his eyes. Maku placed his own small hand on Noa's shoulder and nodded to the taller boy who sighed and slumped into a more comfortable position. 

  


" Ready to go?" asked Seto as he got into the limo with Kanji, Sei, Cynara, Mazara, Amara, Zenda, Ryou, Yami and a very unhappy Yama who glared at Sei. 

  


" Sure," said Noa as they all buckled up as a breeze blew into the car and next to Ryou materialized none other then Keora in her see thru form.

  


" Keora!" exclaimed everyone as Keora nodded. Her two colored eyes watched them as they pulled up in front of the funeral 10 minutes later. 

  


" Something's wrong," whispered Keora as she looked around and looked at Maku who had a strange item hanging around his neck. " Hey, Maku, what do you have there?"

  


" Nothing," said Maku as he tried to hide it from Keora, but the girl had already somehow snatched the item away from him. 

  


" The other half of the Exodia Heart," whispered Keora as the item shimmered and returned to Maku. " How?"

  


" Lys and I were best friends in Ancient Egypt. She was the head healer and one time I got beaten up pretty badly by some of the guards. Lys, also knew some the most powerful spells of our time. The only people stronger then her were Ali, Shaina, and me. I loved Lys," whispered Maku as a sudden chill ran up his spine. He turned around and looked into the face of Lys who's cool eyes were watching him.

  


" Loved? What do you mean you loved me?" asked Lys. Maku's eyes got big as he stared at the ghost.

  


" Lys, I still love you," whispered Maku as he tried to hug the yami, but his arms went right through.

  


" Sorry, love, I'm dead," whispered Lys as she looked deep into Maku's eyes and then used the Exodia Heart to tell if what he said was true. " I will always be with you Maku. As long as you remember me."

  


" Lys!" exclaimed Maku as the girl turned into a shimmering ball of light and disappeared. All that remained was a strange piece of metal that feel to the ground. Engraved on the metal were these words, " Love Endures Forever." " I'll never forget you Lys."

  


" And I will never forget you," whispered a strange voice in the winds. 

" I'll see you on the other side."

  


" Lys, goodbye, Lys!" shouted Maku as the voice disappeared. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. 

  


" Come on Maku, we got to go in for the funeral," said Keora as tears ran down her see through face. Maku nodded and followed Keora in. 

  


" We are here to pay tribute to three people who were killed on Dec. 20. They were Lys Otaki, Naomi Ching, and Ray Terrain. These three girls were killed in a tragic shooting accident at the Kaiba Ball and a few other people were injured.

  


Lys Otaki and her little sister Rynoko Otaki were the only people left of their family. Lys mother and father died in a car accident when she was 4 years old. Now Rynoko is all alone, but the girl has already been offered a home by Isis Ishtar and her family. Rynoko would you please stand up," said the pastor. Ryn stood up her quiet eyes watching everyone and then rested on Isis.

  


" Thank you Isis, I except your offer," said Ryn and then sat down and started to wipe the tears out of her eyes. The caskets were closed because of what had happened. Draped over Lys casket was a heart shaped blanket that Ryn had made. 

  


" Naomi Ching, was the only child of Hasuki and Dragon Ching who both died three years ago. Naomi's only living relative was her cousin Ashery Setsuki. Naomi lived with her cousin these last three years and now that she is gone Ashery is all alone," said the pastor as Ashery quietly stood to her feet and withdrew a sword from her side and swiped it through the air and placed it on Naomi's casket. 

  


" Goodbye, hikari, you deserved so much better then this scum bag that you got saddled with," whispered Ashery as she wiped her tears away and two fell onto the Saber hanging at her side. 

  


" Ashery, you're not a scum bag," whispered a voice and Ashery looked up and there standing in a ring of light was Naomi. " I'll always be with you Ashery, no Ashery doesn't fit you anymore. Stay alive for my sake Setsuki." 

  


" Goodbye, Naomi," whispered Ashery as she walked back to her seat next to Seto. 

  


" So why were you standing up there starring into space?"asked Seto. Ashery smiled slightly and touched the oldest Kaiba's hand.

  


" Because Seto, my hikari had a little message for me," said Ashery as she broke down in a fit of tears. 

  


" The final person is Ray Terrain. Ray was an honor student at Domino Middle School. Her older sister Irina and her twin brother Ra feel her loose greatly. Rays family is poor and the Kaiba's gladly paid for all the expenses considering that Ray's best friend was Keora Kaiba. Ray and the other two girls who lost their lives will not be forgotten," said the pastor as Keora stood up quietly as a boy with black hair held in a ponytail stood up next to her. 

  


" I have a poem that I thought would be appropriate for today," said Keora quietly as she withdrew a piece of paper from her pocket. " I will see you again someday. I don't know when or by what way. I have left this world for the next. The next time I see you is uncertain, but until then I will be seeing you," read Keora as tears came to her eyes as she felt a strange energy behind her. " I know you all don't have the powers that my friends and I do, but I know that Ray, Lys, and Naomi would not want us to cry to much for them." 

  


" Yeah, my sis Ray didn't like to cry even when she cut herself with a knife two weeks before she went to Duelist Kingdom," said Ra as he wiped tears out of his sapphire colored eyes. " Anyways Ray was a fighter and even her last words told of her fighting spirit. She told Keora to get the bully for her. Keora did and that's how she ended up this way." Keora nodded and slowly looked around the room and her eyes rested on Rays parents who were crying their eyes out. Keora slowly walked up to them. She placed her see through hand on Mrs. Terrain's shoulder.

  


" We all will miss her," whispered Keora to Mrs. Terrain who looked up at the Kaiba who had tears running down her face. 

  


" Keora, Ray was dying anyways," whispered Irina as she stood up her eyes flashing a strange color. " She pretty much had a week left. She was dying of an incurable cancer." Keora's eyes got big and then she slowly sunk down onto her knees. 

  


" I was too caught up in myself to notice what was happening. Sure she was thinner and a bit lighter in color, but I thought it was because she hadn't gotten enough sun. I never even noticed," whispered Keora as Yama came up behind the teen and grabbed the see thru teen by the shoulders. 

  


" Snap out of it Keora!" shouted Yama as she shook the girl who just starred off into the distance. 

  


" Goodbye, Ray, I'll see you again someday," whispered Keora as she disappeared. 

  
  


" Went back to her body. She'll be out for the next three months," said Yama quietly. 

  


" Sure, and then she'll leave," thought Ryou as he heard a though from Keora. 

  


" America, France, Egypt, I'm going to start a band," thought Keora as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

  


" She's out," whispered Kanji and then fell asleep leaning against Shaina.

  


" What? How did this happen?" asked Shaina as she tried to get out of her seat. Yama's eyes got huge as she looked at Kanji.

  


" Of course! Kanji and Keora, they're the two closest of all the Kaiba's!" said Yama as everyone's heads snapped in her direction. 

" Explain Yama," said Seto as he glared at the yami. Yama sighed and put her head to the side.

  


" Kanji died at 10 years old. Keora died at 8 years old, 5 days after Kanji died. Maku revived Kanji, Zero and I revived Keora," said Yama as she looked at Kanji.

  


" SO what does that have to do with it?" asked Seto. 

  


" Also Kanji and Keora are the two younger twins. They're the closest, other then Seto and Mokuba," said Yama. Seto's eyes got big as he looked at his twin brother. 

  


" Kanji and Keora, they're close, even closer then you realize Yama," said Sei quietly as he appeared. " We are brother and sister and so are our hikari's." Yama nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

  
  


" Where'd she go?" asked Noa. 

  


" Egypt, Yama went to Egypt," whispered Yami quietly. " She'll return in due time, yes in due time."

  


Next chapter is 3 months later, when the kids finally get their presents. What's this they're planning a surprise party for Keora? Well how are they going to do this one? Oh and what's this with all the motorcycles. 


	29. Chappy 29

Trial By Cards 

Well my faithful fans it's time for chapter 29 to be put up. Finally our hero( or as you might put it nutcase) Keora is back in body form.(After three long boring months.) OK I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. I am on a very short deadline for the next chapter. (OK so I haven't updated for like forever! My computer has been broken.) OK it's getting close to Keora's birthday and because of the events of the last few chapters they haven't had Christmas yet. So now it's time for Christmas(in March), but why in the heck are they planning a costume party? Well simple, because Keora is turning 14 and they want to surprise her. Well lets get on with the next chapter. (Between you fans and me there's a little bit of stupidity in these next chapters. Also pretty soon after chapter 35 the story's going to change into present view.) 

  


Chapter 29- Parties, Motor Bike Mayhem, and Two Very Mad Kaiba's 

" Seto you got to be crazy!" exclaimed Mokuba as he stared at his older brother. " Keora isn't dumb." 

  


" So, she might not be dumb, but she sure isn't a genius," said Seto. Noa and Kanji blinked as they stared at their oldest brother.

  


" Uh, Seto she may not be dumb or a genius, but she is definitely not going to fall for this," said Kanji as he shook his head. " I spent most of two years with her. I know her, very well I might add." 

  


" OK Kanji, then what do you want us to do for her birthday party?" asked Seto. Kanji smiled slightly and looked around. 

  


" How about a costume party? Keora has never been to one and she'll never suspect anything," said Kanji. Seto smiled slightly at his younger twin and nodded. 

" Good," said Noa as he smiled. " But what will the theme be?" Mokuba smiled as Maku walked into the room being followed by Sei who was dressed in his High Magician garb. 

  
  


" Ancient Egypt?" asked Sei quietly as he held out his staff to Seth. Seto blinked at the blue haired yami and nodded. " Cool Ancient Egypt and Duel Monsters."

  


" Uh, Kanji your yami is such a kid," said Seto. Kanji smiled slightly at Sei who shrugged and walked out of the room. 

  


" Keora's awake," hissed Ashery as she ran into the room. Everyone's eyes popped open as they changed their positions quickly. Seto ran over to the computer and started typing away. Noa ran out of the room to find Ryou and Kanji laid down on the couch almost squashing DC in the process. The cat hissed at him and ran off. 

  


" Sorry DC," said Kanji as he stretched and laid down. Keora walked into the room rubbing her eyes and smiled at them.

  


" Hey Kanji there's something outside on the porch for you," said Keora and then yawned as she tried to get her tangled Ryou like brown hair out of her eyes. "Now where's Noa?" 

  


" Right here Keora," said Noa as he walked in followed by Sei. 

  


" Noa, there's something out on the porch for you also. It's blue," said Keora as she finally got the sleep out of her eyes. " Oh Sei there's something out there for you also. It's the yellow thing." Seto and Mokuba looked at Keora oddly as she laid down on the couch and looked at them.

  


" What did you get them?" asked Seto. Keora smiled and pointed outside.

  


" Go and get yours Seto before it's gone, it's the one with the Blue Eyes on it," said Keora. " Mokuba the smaller one that looks like Seto's is yours." Seto and Mokuba walked outside and came back in their eyes very wide. 

  


" Uh, Keora it's not our birthdays," said Seto and Mokuba. Keora shrugged and looked at them.

  
  


" Figured I missed too many Christmases and birthdays so I better make up for it," said Keora. 

  


" But how did you get that much money?" asked Seto. Keora smiled slightly and held up a card. 

  


" I'm both the owner and CEO of Angel Comp. We make many of the items like Kaiba Corp. makes, but we have a few different styles," said Keora as she held up a duel disk with two angel like wings and a strange blue robed angel card. " The Egyptian Goddess Cards- Tsuki Tenshi(1), Taiyo(2), Goddess of the Sun, and Aoi Nozomi(3), Princess of Hope," said Keora. 

  


" The three Egyptian Goddess Cards," whispered Isis as she appeared behind Keora. " I thought they were only legend." Keora shook her head quietly and withdrew two other cards from her pockets. One was a golden robed goddess with the sun resting on her head and the other was a princess with a steamy blue dress and the symbol of hope on her forehead. " Wow," whispered Isis as Keora put the cards back in her pockets. 

  


" The dirt bikes and motorcycles are nothing," said Keora as she smiled. " I promise you Seto, I'm not going to be a pest." 

  


" Thanks for the bikes Keora!" shouted Noa and Kanji as they ran in and hugged Keora. Keora nodded slightly to the two older boys.

  


" No prob you two. You're my brothers," said Keora. She smiled as she walked outside and saw Sei staring wide-eyed at his dirt bike.

  


" Hey Sei! Are you afraid of that dirt bike?" asked Shaina as she came around the corner her bike helmet in her hand. Sei just nodded slightly as he touched it warily. 

  


" It's not going to bite you," said Marik as he rod up on his bike. 

  


" I know that Marik, but well what is it?" asked Sei. Marik fell off his bike as he starred at the smaller yami.

  


" It's a dirt bike!" exclaimed Ashery from her position astride her black and gold motorcycle. A leather bag hung from the side and the Sabers hilt stuck out.

  


" Dirt bike?" asked Sei as he poked the dirt bike in confusion.

  


" You ride it," said Kanji as he walked outside and jumped onto his motorcycle. " Hey Noa bet I can ride my cycle better then you can ride your bike." 

  


" You're on," said Noa as he jumped onto his dirt bike. Mokuba and Maku starred at the two boys as Keora and Cynara came out to see what all the fuss was about. " Go!" 

  


" Great," hissed Marik as he shook his head. The two bikes took off in a cloud of dust and about two seconds later Kanji's distinct voice was heard. 

  


" Darn bike," hissed Kanji as he stood up rubbing his arm. " Darn evil bike." 

A couple seconds later the sounds of wheels was heard as Noa's dirt bike came back riderless. Keora and Cynara blinked as they ran out to the field to find Noa laying face down in the dirt. 

  


" Remind me never to do that again," said Noa as he stood up brushing dirt and weeds out of his eyes. Keora sighed as she walked inside to find Zenda sitting on the floor with Kanji in front of her. 

  


" Silly. . . I should have known," mumbled Zenda as she healed Kanji who stood up and hugged the yami.

  


" Thanks Zenda," said Kanji as he ran off to his room. Keora sighed as she fixed her hair in a ponytail. 

  


" I guess I'll have to teach them how to ride a motorcycle," said Keora as she grabbed her helmet off of a hook on the side of the door. She walked outside and into a small shed painted purple behind the mansion. She opened the doors and there in the shadows sat a lavender and white dirt bike. A diamond shape was carved in the front of the bike. Keora rolled it out and jumped onto it. Two slashed of silver ran down the sides of the bike and a strange cape like design was carved onto the back fender. " Hey Mariku where's your bike?" asked Keora as she noticed the girl. Mariku smiled and nodded and ran to get her pure black bike. She jumped on and Keora and her rolled into the yard. 

  


" Hey Keora nice bike," said Marik from his position cleaning his bike. Keora nodded as her eyes watched him as she whistled. Kanji and Noa appeared as they noticed her on her bike. 

  


" Hey sis awesome bike," said Noa as he looked at the bike. Keora nodded as she put her helmet on her head and touched her foot to the pedal. 

  


" I'm going to show you how to ride a bike," said Keora as she took off down the drive her brown hair flying out behind her. 

  


" Hey Ryou you gotta get out here!" shouted Noa. Ryou came running out as he heard the boys voice. 

  


" What's it?" asked Ryou as he looked from Noa to Kanji.

  


" Keora's on her bike," said Marik as he stood up and looked at them. " You do know about the costume party, right?" 

  


" Yeah, I do, but who should I go as?" asked Ryou quietly. Sei appeared hearing that and spun his small hand around and there stood Ryou dressed like the Change of Heart. " Wow."

  


" I guess Sei just decided for you," said Marik as he heard the sound of Keora's bike coming back. " Now get out of that outfit." Sei nodded and spun his hand around and Ryou was out of the outfit. Keora came back smiling and with the agility of a gymnast got off the bike while it was still moving and took the key out and stopped the bike in one fluent movement. 

  
  


" Wow," whispered Ryou as Keora took the helmet off and threw it in the air and caught it on her Light Magician staff. She smiled at Ryou and walked up to him and kissed him quickly and ran off to put her bike away. 

  


" Did she have to do that?" asked Sei. Ryou blushed as Kanji dragged his yami off. 

  


" You're sure lucky to have a girl like Keora," said Marik as he got ready to leave, but then got off the cycle and sat down on the porch next to Ryou. " I am really happy for you Ryou and even though he's too stubborn to say it Bakura is too." Ryou nodded as he stood up and walked inside to find a mad looking Seth. 

  


" Uh, Seth what's wrong?" asked Ryou. Seth growled and pointed upstairs and shook his head.

  


" Crazy hikari of mine, got himself in trouble with Keora," said Seth in disgust. 

  


" How did he get in trouble with Keora?" asked Ryou in confusion. 

  


" Uh, he yelled at her, because she fiddled with his computer and she put a spell on him that stopped him from talking for 2 days," said Seth. Ryou blinked and ran upstairs to find Keora messing with a laptop.

  


" Hey Keora, what you doing?" asked Ryou. Keora looked up and he noticed tears running down her cheeks. 

  


" Nothing Ryou," whispered Keora as she walked away and disappeared in a cloud of mist. Just then Yama appeared and nodded to Ryou and made a signal with her hand downstairs and made the design of a rod with her hands. 

  


" Sure thing Yama I'll get Marik," said Ryou. Yama smiled as she went into the room and disappeared. " Hey Marik we need your help to get a spell off of Seto and get Bakura, Kanji, and Yami if it's at all possible."

  


" Sure thing," said Marik and appeared 5 minutes later followed by Bakura, Kanji, Yami and Noa. " Ashery and Isis are keeping Seth downstairs." 

  


" Good," said Ryou as Noa fiddled with the door for a couple a seconds and then growled and kicked it. Nothing happened so finally a very impatient Kanji grabbed the Rod out of Marik's hands and hit the door with it. The door gave way and he walked in. 

  


" Seto come here," growled Kanji to his older twin. Seto sighed and walked over to his enraged younger twin who with the strength of someone a lot bigger then him slapped Seto. " OK Marik and Bakura give him back his speech." The two yami's nodded and combined their powers and gave Seto back his speech. 

  


" Now why in the heck did you yell at Keora?" asked Ryou to the taller boy. Seto sighed and looked at his sisters boyfriend. 

  


" I don't know. I'm not used to having a sister," said Seto. Kanji sighed and smiled slightly when Yama and Cynara appeared dragging Keora who was growling like a tiger. " Keora I'm sorry." 

  


" For what?" asked Keora as she glared at her brother. 

  


" I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Seto and Keora's eyes softened as she looked at her older brother and shook her head. 

  


" No Seto, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been fiddling with your computer," said Keora and disappeared. 

  


" OK, that was sudden," said Cynara in confusion as she scratched the back of her head. 

  


" She always gets irritable around her birthday," whispered Mazara as she appeared. " And since it's only 5 days until her birthday she's not in a good mood." 

  


" Yeah, and I bet she thinks that we forgot about her birthday," said Kanji with a grin on his face. " Won't she be surprised." 

  


Well how did you like it? Here's the translations to the names. 

  


1. Tsuki Tenshi- Moon Angel

  


2. Taiyo-Sun, Sun, Goddess of the Sun

  


3. Aoi Nozomi- Blue Hope, Blue Hope, Princess of Hope. 

  



	30. Chappy 30

Trial By Cards

OK well here is chapter 30 of the story. With a surprise birthday/costume party coming up everyone is on edge. They have to keep Keora from figuring out that it's a surprise party. With some luck they'll be able to pull it off. Noa, Seto, and Mokuba don't have a clue what to get Keora for her b-day. Also under their hats they're keeping a surprise from Kanji. Finally they drag Yama and Ryou into their group and figure out what Keora wants while trying to decide on what to get Kanji. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue.

Chapter 30- Presents and Surprises

" What are we supposed to get a 14 year old millionaire?" asked Seto as he sat in his room Mokuba and Noa sat on his bed and shook their heads. 

  


" We don't know Seto. We just met her 3 months ago," said Mokuba. 

  


" 6 actually, I met her 6 months ago," said Seto. Mokuba nodded as Yama walked into the room. " Hey Yama, you know what Keora wants for her birthday?" Yama shrugged and sat down on the bed. 

  


" Don't have a clue. Why not ask Kanji?" asked Yama. The three Kaiba boys sighed and pointed outside to where Kanji was running around with Maku and Yugi.

  


" Because, we sort of designed this thing as a party for the two of them," said Seto. Yama blinked and closed her eyes and pointed toward the door where Sei stood with Ryou at his side. 

  


" Well Ryou and Sei might be able to help you," said Yama as she ran downstairs to help with the decorations. 

  


" Ryou, you know what Keora would want for her birthday?" asked Seto. Ryou nodded slightly at the oldest Kaiba. 

  


" A dog," said Ryou as he smiled. " Keora is always talking about a dog." Seto, Noa, and Mokuba blinked at the albino haired boy. "What?" 

  


" A dog? Why would Keora want a dog?" asked Seto. Ryou smiled slightly at the taller boy. 

  


" Maybe, because she likes dogs. You're just lucky she doesn't want a big powerful dog," said Ryou. " She wants a Rough Collie, a Blue Merle Rough Collie." 

  


" OK, then we'll get Keora a dog, but what about Kanji?" asked Seto. Sei smiled slightly and started to laugh. 

  


" Kanji used to have a Blue Merle collie dog! Keora gave it to him a few days before he died. Keora has been keeping that dog in the barn for the last three months. Kanji hasn't even figured it out yet," said Sei as he laughed to himself. " I think we should get Kanji a Blue Merle pup just like Keora. Then Dream will have a friend." Seto, Noa, and Mokuba nodded to the Pendant of Life or otherwise known as Heart of Life yami. 

  


" That's a good idea! Now all we have to do is find a few," said Seto. Meanwhile outside under a tree a likewise conversation was going on between Keora and Kanji. " Keora we're going out for a little while! Watch the others!" shouted Seto as he jumped into the limo Noa, Mokuba, Sei, Maku and Yama in tow. Keora blinked and nodded to him as they pulled out. 

  


" Okay, Kanji lets get that plan into action," said Keora and called her limo. The two younger Kaiba twins plus Seth jumped into the back and directed the driver to a pet store. " Thanks." The driver nodded as the two Kaiba's and Seth got out. They walked into the store money in hand.

  
  


" Hello, may I help you?" asked the pet store manager as he looked up at the three. 

  


" No, we're just looking around," said Kanji as he started looking around. " We're not getting Seto a fish, a bird, a lizard, a spidery thing, or a snake." Keora nodded as she looked around. 

  


" Uh, Seth, where'd ya go?" asked Keora as she looked around for the man. " Hey Seth Kaiba, get your tail back here!" Seth came running back a little kitten sitting on his arm. 

  


" Isn't she so cute?" asked Seth as the kitten mewed. Kanji and Keora blinked at Seth and the kitten.

  


" Yeah, she's cute Seth, but we are shopping for Seto's birthday present," said Kanji as he looked at the kitten. " On the other hand, getting you a present might not be to bad of an idea." Seth smiled as he hugged the kitten to himself. 

  


" Heard that Mishi? You're coming home with me," said Seth to the white kitten who purred. 

  


" You already named her?" asked Keora as she scratched the back of her head. Seth nodded as the kitten jumped onto his head and curled up. " I wonder, maybe Seto would like a couple of cats." 

  


" Cat's were sacred in ancient Egypt," said Seth as he took Mishi off his head. " Isn't that right?" Mishi mewed and curled up in Seth's arms. 

  


" You like her I see," said the pet store manager. " I'm Mr. Lyon." Keora nodded as she looked at the kittens in the cage. 

  


" Yes, Seth has become attached to her. I guess she's coming home with us, but we first came in here to get a birthday present for my brother," said Keora. Mr. Lyon nodded as Kanji knelt down and picked up a small black kitten. It started to purr as he petted it, Kanji noticed a small white heart shaped mark on it's neck. Kanji stood up and held the kitten gently. " OK so maybe we're going to end up with a whole basket full of cats." Keora finally knelt down and a small sort of silver colored kitten walked up to her holding his head high. Keora smiled and picked the kitten up as he started to purr. 

  


" Ms. You have good taste in cats as do your. . .?" asked Mr. Lyon not knowing what to call Kanji and Seth. 

  


" My brothers," said Keora and then looked in the back of the cage and noticed two kittens curled up together. " What about those two? I have two other brothers named Noa and Mokuba. They've never had a pet." 

Mr. Lyon smiled and took the two kittens out of the cage. 

  


" These two came from a different litter then the others. They're very gentle and their breed is called 'Rag Doll'. See they go limp in your arms," said Mr. Lyon as the two kittens went limp. The smaller one was black with greyish eyes and a collar of white fur around her neck. The other was a strange green, grey, blue color with silver blue eyes. " Yeah, this one here is really strange." He pointed to the greenish-blue-grey kitten. Keora nodded and started running around grabbing stuff and putting it in a cart. Finally she ended up having 4 litter boxes, 4 food bowls, 4 water bowls, two bags of kitten food, and 4 cat beds, and a ton of toys which Seth had grabbed. 

  


" Well you three do have good taste in animals," said Mr. Lyon. 

  


" Only in felines," said Seth as he blushed slightly. Mishi sat on his shoulder purring happily. Noa ran back and grabbed a couple of carrying cases. He set his black kitten in one as Keora set the two 'Rag Doll' kittens in another. Mr. Lyon nodded as they put all the stuff in the limo and pulled off. The silver kitten had curled up on Keora's shoulder. 

  


" Very nice kids, I hope I'll see them again," said Mr. Lyon. 

  


With Seto and the others 

" Well here they are," said the farmer. There in the straw sat two Blue Merle collie pups. " I only have two left. It's not very often that I have rich folks like you come way out here." Seto nodded as one of the puppies looked up at him and ran over. " They're about 2 ½ months old. That one in the back is a female and the little one that ran up to you is male." Seto smiled as Noa petted the male puppy. 

  


" I think Kanji will like him just fine," said Noa. 

  


" A present are they?" asked the farmer. " My name's Jiro Mazaki. Who're they a present for?"

  


" My twin brother and my younger sister Keora," said Seto as the female puppy ran forward and jumped onto Mokuba who had sat down. Mokuba started to laugh as the puppy licked him.

  


" That one's a little fireball as soon as she trusts you," said Jiro. Noa and Yama smiled and Seto nodded. 

  


" We'll take both of them," said Seto. Jiro blinked as he looked at the boy dressed in black pants and a black tank-top. A cape like coat blew out from his shoulders. 

  


" As I said it's not often that rich people come out here," said Jiro. " I want to make sure that you understand that these two puppies are living creatures and need to be taken care of." Seto nodded as he picked up the male puppy gently. 

  


" Let me tell you sir, I know what it is like to take care of people smaller then me. I'm an orphan, both my parents are dead. I've had to take care of my family with little or no help for these past five years. It wasn't until just six months ago that I finally got help. Kanji has had a Blue Merle puppy before," said Seto quietly. Jiro suddenly gasped as if he had been shot. 

  


" Kanji, I've heard that name before and Keora. Five or six years ago a girl named Keora came here and bought a puppy for her older brother Kanji. Are you saying that you're Keora's brother?" asked Jiro. Seto, Noa, and Mokuba nodded and Jiro smiled. 

  


" Yeah, we're Keora's brothers," said Mokuba as the female puppy licked his face again. 

  


" Then by all means you can have them," said Jiro. " When Keora came she picked out one of the best of the litter. A small yet beautifully put together female pup. On the spot she named the pup 'Dream Future'. The pups full registered name was ' Star Acres Dream Future Rising Star.' They do still have her right?" 

  


" Yeah, Keora sort of has been hiding the puppy for a couple of months for us. Kanji thinks that Dream was stolen, but Keora got the dog back and is giving her to Kanji as a present," said Seto. Jiro smiled as he handed the papers and such over to Seto as a beautiful Blue Merle collie walked in. 

  


" This is 'Star Acres Legacy Wind Early Breeze.' She's the mother of the pups and she is also the mother of Dream," said Jiro. Another bigger male collie walked into the barn. He carried his head high and looked at Seto and sort of nodded his head. " That's the pups father 'Star Acres Pharaoh Wind Breaker.' He's also the father of Dream." Seto nodded and handed over $3000 dollars in cash to Jiro. Jiro's eyes bugged out as he saw all the money. " What's all this for?" 

  
  


" For the puppies," said Seto as he blinked. 

  


" They're only $200 dollars each," said Jiro. Yama and Sei blinked as they looked around. 

  


" Hey Jiro, do you possibly have any other dogs on the farm that you breed?" asked Yama. Jiro nodded slightly as he led them to another barn.

  


" Yes, Star Acres breeds collies, Salukis, and Canaan dogs," said Jiro as he opened the door. There sat four puppies they're long hair falling into their eyes. Yama walked over and picked up a pure black puppy with a small diamond shaped on its forehead. " You like the black?" Yama nodded and looked at Seto. 

  


" We'll take the black," said Seto and smiled. 

  


" That still leaves you with $2000 dollars," said Jiro. Seto shrugged as Yama picked up the pup. " You're very smart when it comes to Saluki dogs. You picked the best of the litter." Yama smiled as she looked at the female puppy. 

  


" Keep the money," said Seto as they walked toward the limo. " In ancient Egypt that Saluki would have cost at least $1000 dollars, oh and I think Maku fell in love with the white one." Maku came walking out followed by the white puppy. " Or the other way around." Jiro smiled as Maku and the white pup jumped into the car. 

  


" Hey Maku, that puppy really likes you," said Jiro. Maku smiled as he scratched the puppy behind the ears. 

  


" I know, he's sure cute," said Maku as the puppy jumped onto his lap. Jiro smiled as the limo left. 

  
  


" That's a lot of money $3000," said Jiro as he walked into the house. 

  


With Keora

" Uh where are we supposed to hide these kittens?" asked Keora as she looked at the cats. Kanji smiled and ran to his room with his kitten. Seth happily sat down Mishi on his shoulder. Keora took the other kittens down stairs. " Mazara, open the door!" Mazara opened the door to her basement bedroom. 

  


" What is it?" asked Mazara. 

  


" Can I keep Seto, Noa, and Mokuba's presents in your game room?" asked Keora. Mazara blinked as she nodded and let her sister in the game room. 

  


" What's the present?" asked Mazara. Keora opened up the carry cages and let the 3 kittens out. " Cats?" Keora nodded as the kittens looked at her and mewed. 

  


" I know you three, but be quiet," said Keora. " Seth and Kanji are upstairs somewhere. Seth wanted a kitten so bad that we ended up getting him one and Kanji wanted a black kitten so we got him one." Mazara smiled slightly as the other three kittens ran around. 

  


" For Mokuba, Kanji, and Seto?" asked Mazara. Keora nodded as she set up two of the cat beds. " That blueish-gray-green one is so cute." Keora smiled as the kitten pounced at his twin who started to chase him around the room. " I'll put the sound proof shield on." Keora nodded as she walked back upstairs. She heard Seto's limo and went back up to her room and decided to take a nap. 

  


" Where's Keora?" asked Seto as he walked into the room. Ryou blinked and pointed upstairs to where Keora sleeps. 

  
  


" She's asleep," said Ryou. 

  


" OK Mokuba we'll keep them in your game room," said Seto. Mokuba smiled and ran downstairs to the basement and opened up his soundproof game room. He set up the beds and other things they had boughten for the puppies. The two Blue Merle pups curled up together and fell asleep. Seto smiled as the two Saluki puppies looked around and fell asleep next to each other. " So Yama did you name your puppy yet?" Yama smiled slightly and nodded. 

  


" Her name is Iris," said Yama. " Full name 'Star Acres Iris of Diamonds Queen'." 

  


" How bout you Maku?" asked Mokuba as he pointed to the white puppy. 

  


" ' Star Acres Silver Rose Lys'," said Maku quietly. " Just call him Silver." Mokuba nodded slightly to his yami as Silver rolled over and opened one of his eyes then went back to sleep. 

  


" Well, Maku I guess he likes you," said Noa to the yami who smiled and closed the door. 

  


" Yeah, now come on we have to finish decorating," said Maku as he used his magic and hung the streamers around the ball room. Kanji appeared and walked downstairs. Seth sat on the couch Mishi asleep on his head. " Hey Seth, where'd you get a kitten?" Seth blinked and opened his eyes. 

  


" I bought her, what do you suppose?" asked Seth sleepily. Maku blinked as Mishi opened one of her eyes and looked at him. 

  


" Never mind," said Maku as he went outside and started decorating. 

  
  


" So Seto, you decided what you're coming as?" asked Seth as he stood up Mishi still on his head. 

  


" High Priest," said Seto quickly. Seth growled at his hikari who laughed. 

  


" No actually Mokuba sort of wants me to dress up like a Blue Eyes," said Seto, but laughed when Seth made a face at him. " Well I don't like your idea Seth!" Seth sighed as Noa and Kanji came around the corner. Kanji was dressed in his General garb while Noa stood next to him dressed in a likewise outfit. " Well look at this. The two Generals." 

  


" Yeah, well how bout you be Seth's slave?" asked Noa sarcastically. 

  


" You little pain!" shouted Seto and chased the smaller boy around the mansion. 

  


" Hey I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Keora as she came downstairs and saw Noa being chased by Seto. She smiled slightly and used the diamond to change Seto's outfit. There stood Seto dressed like a pleasure slave. " Hey Seto it suits you!" Seto looked down at his almost see through pants and growled. He grabbed his Rod out of Seth's hand and changed his outfit. Keora laughed as Kanji looked at Seto and blushed slightly. Keora shook her head and walked away. 

  


" Well she's right Seto, that outfit does suit you," said Kanji. Seto looked at the boy and sighed. 

  


" I love Ashery you guys!" shouted Seto and marched off. Kanji shook his head back and forth and sighed. 

  


" Yes, you love Ashery and she loves you. I love you too Seto," thought Kanji and looked at Noa who was leaning against Seth. " And I guess Noa likes Seth." 

  
  


So how do you like it so far? This story is almost to the part where it will go into a new Arch. This whole part if the Meeting Arch. Then there will be another Arch where it's pretty much set on Keora. And a little spoiler, Kanji does end up with Seto in the end. *winks* 

  
  



	31. Chappy 31

Trial By Cards 

Well here is the thirty-first chapter of Trial By Cards. I hope you all will like it. Chapter thirty one is going to be broken down into pretty much two parts. Anyone who wants to send one of the characters a present is more then welcome too. 

  


Chapter 31(part 1)- Preparation and Evil High School Kids

" Oh. . .come on Keora just put on the dress," said Yama as she held the green dress up to her hikari. Keora groaned as she looked at her yami. 

  


" Come on Yama. . .I'm the CEO of Angel Comp. I'm not going out in public dressed in that dress," said Keora as she pointed to the dress. It was her least favorite dress and frankly her yami thought she had no fashion sense. " I'll wear my winter dress." Keora walked into her closet and grabbed an ankle length dark blue long-sleeved dress. Yama sighed at she looked at her hikari. 

  


" Fine I give up. . .but hurry up," said Yama as she stood in the room waiting for her hikari. Seto, Noa, Mokuba, and Seth were all downstairs getting ready for the party. Seth and Seto had told her very sternly to take Keora into Domino City and keep her there. 

  


" Done," said Keora as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked toward the open window and her wings appeared and she flew out of the window. Kanji looked up and smiled at her. " Hey Kanji. . .come on lets go shopping." Yama sighed as she followed the two teens. Keora landed and her wings disappeared. " We still need to be careful." Kanji nodded slightly as Keora walked down the streets. 

  


" And a news report- two high school aged murderers Kara Sida and Tut Storm have escaped from prison," said the news reporter on tv. Keora froze in her tracks and turned slowly to look at the tv in shock. 

  
  


" Kanji. . .go home. . .make sure that everyone is safe. . .I'll go and get Mokuba, Yugi, Mazara, Ryou, Serenity, Ryn, and the others," said Keora as her wings appeared. Kanji nodded and ran off toward the house. " Watch Kanji for me Yama!" Yama nodded and ran after the teen. " Kara. . .Tut. . .if you hurt any of them. . .I swear." Keora sped up as she ran toward Domino High School. She ran into the doors and toward the office. While she was running her outward appearance changed slightly to mimic Yama. 

  


" Hello Ms. may we help you?" asked the receptionist. Keora nodded slightly as she smiled. 

  


" There's a family emergency. . .I need to pick up Cynara Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Malik Ishtar," said Keora quickly. The receptionist looked at her questioningly and then saw the KC bracelet on her wrist. 

  


" You're here because of the break out of the two murderers right?" asked the receptionist. Keora sighed in relief and nodded. " OK. . .Seto Kaiba, Solomon Motou, and the parents of the other kids called up and said that if this should happen that we should let them go." Keora nodded and the lady nodded and opened up a talk line. " Would. . .Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Malik Ishtar, and Cynara Kaiba please report to the office. . .someone is here to pick you up." Minutes later the whole mentioned group piled into the office. . .got one look and Keora and they all ran outside. 

  


" So Keora. . .what's the reason for dragging us all out of school?" asked Joey. Keora sighed as she turned a corner and looked at Domino Elementary/Middle School.

  


" Cause Joey. . .Kara and Tut are out," said Keora as she ran into the office. One look at the bracelet on her wrist and the receptionist called for Mazara, Mokuba, Ryn, Maku, and Zenda. The five looked oddly calm as they all ran toward Kaiba Mansion. 

  


" Wait a sec. . .why are we running toward Kaiba Mansion?" asked Tristan. Keora blinked and suddenly a limo appeared. 

  


" Keora hop in," said Noa from his position in the back seat. They all piled in and sped toward the mansion. " You guys are all lucky you were at school. . .and we're lucky that Seth, Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Sei were at the Mansion." Keora sighed and looked at Cynara. " Oh and Yama, Amara, Ashery, and Shaina also." Keora smiled as she walked into the mansion and saw about ten police cars in front of the house. Kanji sat on the porch spinning the Pendant of Life around by its cord. 

  


" Hey Keora. . .Seto and Seth won't let me in the house," said Kanji and sighed and looked toward the open window of his room. " I guess I'll just get in that way." Keora sighed and opened the back door which led into the kitchen and walked toward her room. 

  


" So much for shopping," said Keora, but shrugged. " Now about this costume party. . .who should I go as?" Keora smiled slightly as she went through her closet and found a deep purple dress in the way back. 

  


" Light Magician are we?" asked Yama from behind her. Keora spun around and looked at the yami who was dressed up like a queen. 

  


" So are all the yami's dressing up in there outfits from ancient Egypt?" asked Keora. Yama nodded slightly as she looked at her hikari. 

  


" Want me to help you with your outfit?" asked Yama. Keora shrugged as she made a staff appear and her dressed changed to a lighter shade. 

  


" I think I have it under control," said Keora as Yama disappeared. " Hey Kanji come in here. . .I'll help you out." Kanji smiled as he walked in and shrugged. 

  


" No that's okay Keora. . .I'm General Ka," said Kanji and Keora smiled as Kanji walked out of the room. Keora sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes and was dressed as the Light Magician. She smiled and looked down at the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her face was just hidden enough so no one would be able to tell who see was. 

  


" There they go again," said Ali as she appeared next to Keora. " I can't believe those two. . .Seth and Bakura just caught them and they keep trying to get away." Keora nods slightly and looked at Ali who is dressed in a tight silver dress. 

  


" Princess am I correct?" asked Keora. Ali nodded as Maku walked in his long silver robe almost covering his feet. " What do we have here? A prince?" Maku nodded slightly as Mokuba walked in dressed up like another prince. " Question. . .how many princes?" 

  


" Three. . .Yugi, Mokuba, and Maku," said Ali and shrugged. " I think we might have two princesses. . .Mazara took a fancy to my outfit." Keora nodded slightly as she laid down on her bed. 

  


" This is a costume party. . .let me sleep for an hour. . .then I'll come down for the party," said Keora. They all nodded and left Keora alone as she looked at herself in the mirror. " Light Magician. . .how about Silver Journey?" Keora sighed as she fell asleep. 

  


Downstairs

" You done?" asked Yama as she looked at the room. A giant pile of presents lay on the floor. Seto and Seth nodded as Yugi and Yami came walking out of the bathroom. 

  


" Hey Pharaoh," said Seth as he looked at Yami all dressed like a Pharaoh. Yugi smiled as his silver crown fell slightly lopsided on his head. " Yugi. . .your crown's falling off." Yugi sighed and fixed the crown. 

  


" Now where are the two Tomb Robbers?" asked Yami as he looked around for them. Bakura appeared and smiled as his long black cape fell around him. " Oh. . .there you are. . .now where's the other one?" Marik appeared seconds later dressed in a red cape. Yami smiled and watched as Ryou appeared dressed as the Change of Heart. " Hey Ryou you look nice." Ryou blushed and nodded as he sat down on a chair and waited for the others who were missing. 

  


" Lets. . .see. . .Duke. . .Shaddi. . .Isis. . .and the other yami's and hikari's," said Seto. Yami nodded as if by a spell Shaddi and Isis appeared. Seconds later the others started to appear. 

  


" Well looks like this is going to be fun," said Duke as he noticed Cynara sitting on the couch dressed as a fairy. " Cynara. . .you make a beautiful fairy." Cynara smiled as her green knee length dress shimmered slightly. She nodded as suddenly Keora appeared from nowhere her eyes sparkling. Ryou looked up at her and was stunned when he noticed how beautifully the purple color of the dress set off her eyes. 

  


" Keora. . .you're beautiful," whispered Ryou. Keora smiled slightly as her Light Magician hat almost fell off her head.

  


" Yama. . .I hate this hat," said Keora as she pulled the hat off and threw it across the room. Ashery appeared and almost got smacked in the head by the hat. 

  


" Keora. . .please don't chuck hats at me," said Ashery as she set the hat down and looked at the hikari. " You make a very beautiful Light Magician." Ashery's black and silver cape fell around her ankles as the Saber glittered at her side. 

  


" Well now there are three Tomb Robbers," said Kanji from his position on to couch. " One Pharaoh, one High Priest, three princes, two princesses, three Tomb Robbers, two Generals, one High Magician, one Queen, one Light Magician, one Change of Heart, a Fairy, a Priestess, and a bunch of other things." Kanji shrugged as Noa appeared and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a sound like crying came from the door. Seto blinked as he walked toward the door. Keora stood up and walked next to him. Seto opened the door and there sitting on the doorstep tears running down his face was a little boy.

  


" Are you okay?" asked Seto as he looked at the boy. The little boy looked up at him and nodded slightly. " What's your name?" 

  


" Senryu. . .Chaos," said the little boy. Seto examined the boy. He had dark blue hair with highlights of silver. He was dressed in dirty dirt caked clothes. . .and he had bruises on his face. Seto slowly knelt down so he was eye level with the boy. 

  


" Senryu. . .what happened?" asked Seto quietly. Senryu looked at Seto fear written on his face. 

  


" My dad. . .he kicked me out," said Senryu quietly. Seto nodded and slowly offered his hand to the boy. 

  


" If you like Senryu. . .you could stay with us," said Seto. Senryu smiled slightly as he looked at the CEO. 

  


" Sure," Senryu nodded and stood up and took Seto's hand. " I don't know your name." Seto smiled as the others looked at him. 

  


" They call me Seto Kaiba. . .and these are my friends and my brothers and sisters. I don't have a mom or a dad," said Seto quietly. Senryu nodded slightly as he looked at everyone. " Everyone this is Senryu Chaos. . .he's a new member of the group." 

  


" Hiya Senryu I'm Mokuba," said Mokuba as he ran up in his prince outfit. Senryu smiled and started to relax as he looked around. 

  


" Hey Senryu. . .how old are you?" asked Seto to the boy. Senryu looked at Seto and sighed. 

  


" Eighth years old Seto. . .I'm eighth," said Senryu quietly and suddenly felt a strange tingling about him. He looked up into the eyes of Seth. " Who are you?" Seth smiled as Senryu's outfit transformed into the outfit of an angel. 

  


" I'm Seth. . .Seto's big brother," said Seth. Senryu smiled as he looked at Seth and then at his outfit. 

  


" What are you supposed to be?" asked Senryu. Seth smiled as he looked at Senryu's outfit. 

  


" I'm a High Priest. . .Seto here's my slave. . .Kanji and Noa decided that they wanted to be Generals. . .then Cynara is a fairy. . .Keora is a Light Magician. . .Mokuba is a prince and Mazara is a princess and you are an angel," said Seth. Senryu blinked and then smiled as he looked at everyone. 

  


" So who're all these people?" asked Senryu. " And who's in charge of all of this?" Seth smiled as he looked at everyone. 

  


" Okay. . .guess I should give you the run through. We have Yugi and Yami Motou over there sporting the tri-colored hair, next to them in the long purple dress is Yama and next to her are Maku and Ali. Over there with the white hair in the cape is Bakura. . .he's supposed to be a Tomb Robber and next to him is Marik another Tomb Robber. The boy that looks like Bakura is Ryou. . .he's Keora's boyfriend. Then the girl that looks like Keora is Cynara. The boy with green hair is Noa, the one next to him is Kanji, the two with spiky black hair are Mazara, on the left and Mokuba, on the right. Between them is Maku," said Seth. " Oh and no one is in charge." 

  


" Well who's the oldest then?" asked Senryu. Seth blinked and looked around at everyone. 

  


" I don't know. . .you see some of us are from ancient Egypt. I think the oldest is either Marik or Isis," said Seth, but shrugged. Senryu blinked in confusion, but sighed as he pointed to the pile of presents hidden under the blankets. " Surprise for Keora and Kanji." Senryu nodded and watched as Keora snuck downstairs. He ran after the girl and was shocked when he saw her turn around and look at him.

  


" Senryu. . .want to help me? I have a surprise for Seto and Noa down here," said Keora. Senryu nodded as he ran downstairs and stared at the kittens. " Cats were sacred in Egypt. . .thought we'd let Seto and Noa have a cat." Senryu nodded as he looked at Keora. " I'm not a yami Senryu. . .I'm turning fourteen today. . .everyone forgot." Senryu hid a smirk and crossed his arms. " You look like Seto doing that. I think we'll keep you." Senryu blinked as Keora sat down and held her arms out to him. " Come her Senryu. . .tell me what happened." Senryu ran to the girl and hugged her. 

  


Well that's it for the 31st chapter. Never thought I'd add another kid into the mix. Well we got him. . .so I guess we'll keep him. How'd you like it? 


	32. Chappy 31 part 2

Trial By Cards

Okay. . .I let this story slip. . .so I'm trying to get back in control so here's Chapter 31 the second half. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. And if this isn't clear to you then go read another story. 

  


Chapter 31(part 2)- Parties and Mayhem 

" Senryu. . .what's wrong?" asked Keora as she wrapped her arms around the little boy. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. " If you need to talk to anyone. . .there's Seto, Noa, and Kanji. . .they went through the same thing." Senryu nodded slightly as he looked at the female Kaiba. 

  


" You won't send me back to my dad. . .will you?" asked Senryu. Keora shook her head as she ran a hand thru the little angels hair. 

  


" Not on my life Senryu," said Keora and smiled as she heard mewing. " Senryu. . .you like cats?" Senryu nodded so Keora smiled and opened up the door and looked at the cats in the room. " Well. . .these are my bro's b-day presents. . .well their late or early b-day presents." The blue-green-gray one ran up to Senryu. Senryu bent down and petted the kittens head. 

  


" I think he likes me," said Senryu. Keora smiled as she picked up the other kittens and smiled slightly as the blue-green-gray one crawled onto Senryu's shoulder. Keora smiled as she walked upstairs with Senryu in tow. As she walked past Bakura he turned the lights off. 

  


" What!" exclaimed Seto as he looks around. " Who turned off the lights?" Everyone shrugged as Keora walked up to Seto and placed one of the kittens on his head. Senryu walked up to Noa and placed the kitten on the older boys shoulder. Mazara appeared behind Mokuba and placed the other kitten on his shoulder. Kanji stood in the corner his kitten on his head. Seth smiled as Mishi curled up on his head. The lights turned on and everyone broke into a fit of laughter at the sight of Seto with a cat curled up on his head. " What?" Seth walked over and picked the kitten off of his hikari's head. " Oh." Seto smiled as he held the kitten in his hands. " Lets see. . .what should I name you? How bout we call you ' Reren'. You like that?" The kitten mewed and Seto smiled as he put Reren on his shoulder. " Reren it is." Mokuba turned and looked at the kitten on his shoulder. 

  


" I got a name for you. . .it's ' Noel'," said Mokuba. The kitten purred and licked Mokuba's face. " Hey that tickles." Noa looked toward Seth and suddenly noticed something freaky happening. 

  


" Seth!" exclaimed Noa as Seth started to disappear. Keora spun around in time with Seto. 

  


" Sorry Noa. . .I'm not a yami. . .just a spirit with some unfinished business," whispered Seth as he disappeared. " Seto is a reincarnation of me. . .remember that." Noa nodded and then turned to Mokuba and smiled. 

  


" Mokuba. . .what should I name my kitten?" asked Noa. Mokuba smiled slightly and looked at the kitten on his shoulder. 

  


" How about Nen?" asked Mokuba. Noa nodded and Keora turned to look at Kanji who was in the corner. " Hey Kanji! Come over here!" Kanji blinked and ran over with his kitten on his shoulder. " So did you name your kitten yet?" Kanji shook his head but smiled slightly. 

  


" Have an idea?" asked Noa. Kanji nodded as he looked at the kitten. " What is it?" 

  


" Heart," whispered Kanji as his eyes rested on the floor. " Am I really needed here?" Keora walked up behind Kanji with Ryou at her side. 

  


" Course you are," said Keora as she looked at Ryou. She pulled him over and kissed him slightly. Ryou blushed and Keora laughed. " If not who would keep Seto off my back?" 

  


" Good point," said Kanji and smiled as he looked at Senryu. He noticed Mokuba, Noa, and Seto sneaking off downstairs followed by Senryu. " Sneaky siblings at 10 o'clock." Keora shrugged and then smiled as Seto came upstairs being followed by two puppies. " Wow. . .Blue Merles. . .like Dream." Out of no where the mentioned dog appeared and pounced on Kanji. " Dream!" The dog licked him and Kanji started to laugh. 

  


" He's finally happy," whispered Shaina and disappeared followed by Shay. Ashery also nodded and disappeared. 

  


" Seto! Thanks!" shouted Kanji as he hugged his big brother. Seto smiled as he returned the hug. Keora smiled as Kanji also hugged her. She looked at the puppy at her feet and smiled. 

  


" Reborn Sapphire Morning," whispered Keora as she knelt down and petted the puppy. " That shall be your name." Suddenly Keora turned around and started to walk toward the door. 

  


" Keora!" shouted Ryou. Keora turned around and looked at her boyfriend. " Where are you going?" Keora smiled as he followed her outside to a balcony. " Are you really planning on leaving?" Keora nodded slightly as her wings appeared. " I'll miss you." Keora smiled and nodded slightly. " I really truly will." Keora smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. " I know. . .stop babbling." Keora smiled as she looked at the moon. 

  


" No. . .just I love you Ryou Bakura," whispered Keora as she looked at the boy dressed as the Change of Heart. " My Change of Heart." Ryou blushed as Keora again leaned in and captured his lips in her own. " Now remember. . .I will return. . .I'm taking Maku with me. . .hopefully Mokuba doesn't try and kill me." Ryou nodded and wrapped his arms around the fourteen year old Kaiba before him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately Keora returned the kiss as the moonlight bathed them in its touch. 

  


" For ever. . .my love is eternal. . .it shall not die. . .I will remember you," whispered Ryou as they broke for air. Keora took something out of her pocket and placed it in Ryou's hand. " What's this?" 

  


" Remember me Ryou," whispered Keora as she jumped off the balcony. . .and never give up. . .I will be back." Ryou nodded slightly as he tossed something to Keora. She caught it and opened it. White gold shimmered back at her as she smiled slightly. She floated up to him and he knelt down on one knee. Keora lifted his chin with a forefinger. " I love you Ryou. . .I'm only fourteen. . .but I won't give my love to another." Ryou nodded as Keora leaned down and kissed him as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

  


" Goodbye my angel," whispered Ryou as he saw Maku appear and Ryou sighed. " You sure?" Keora nodded slightly as she lifted into the air. " You won't die on me. . .right?" Keora smiled as she nodded. " Good. . .hopefully Seto doesn't get mad."

  


" Seto, Noa, Mokuba, and Kanji are all going to be way to preoccupied to worry about me," said Keora and disappeared in a flash.

  


" Goodbye Keora. . .Kaiba," whispered Ryou and turned away and walked inside. The room seemed oddly silent. . .and the reason was in the middle of the room. " Tut." Everyone's eyes turned to the hikari as he looked at Tut who held Noa and Kanji in head locks. The two looked at each other and suddenly out of no where Mokuba appeared holding some strange item in his hands. 

  


" Let my brothers go!" shouted Mokuba as the rod like item started to glow. " We had one more sibling. . .Noa's twin Nen. . .he left us treasures. . .the 'Rod of Amon' and the 'Crown of Seth'." Suddenly Seto appeared with a crown on his head. His slave attire had been replaced by the High Priest uniform. The crown shimmered and suddenly out of no where the shimmering form of a fourteen year old boy appeared. He closed his eyes and suddenly Tut disappeared. 

  


" Seto, Noa, Kanji and Mokuba. . .remember it's not how long you live. . .but what you do with your life," whispered the spirit and then disappeared. 

  


" Nen," whispered Mokuba and then ran over to Noa and knelt down and looked into his brothers eyes. " Are you alright?" Noa nodded and then pulled Mokuba into a kiss. Mokuba gasped and then melted into the kiss. Seto got the likewise reaction from Kanji.

  


" Great," mumbled Yama and disappeared. " As soon as Keora isn't here." They all turned to look at her, but she was already gone. They turned to look at Ryou and he shrugged.

  


" Don't ask me," said Ryou. Seto shook his head and sighed as he just shrugged and walked away. " Simply put. . .party adjourned." 

  


So how did you like it? That's the end of the first Arch. . .31 chapters. . .pretty good if you ask me. Now the next chapter is in present view. R+R and tell me what you think. There will be barely any mention of Seto or the originals in the next Arch. We'll have some new OC's, a band, and a slightly odd green-haired kid named Nee following them around. I'll introduce you quickly to the OC's

  


Name- Duel Ring ( Otherwise known as Due)

Age- 15-17 

Eyes- emerald

Hair- red and blue

Nationality- American

Height- 5'8

Weight- 150

Bio- The first member of Keora's band Duel is quite interesting. A guitar player and a pretty good duelist he likes to invent duel technology with Keora's help and the aid of Angel Comp. He has a younger sister named Serena who's a vocalist. 

  


Name- Serena Ring ( Alana) 

Age- 14-15

Eyes- blue

Hair- blue

Nationality- American

Height- 5'6

Weight- 130

Bio- Duel's sister. . .she's a good singer and a bit of a punk. Nothing really cool about her cept for her awesome Duel Disk. . .it's in the shape of a tombstone. 

  


Name- Zen Senro 

Age- 18

Eyes- red

Hair- Silver

Nationality- Japanese/American

Height- 5'9

Weight- 169

Bio- Nothing is known of Zen's past except he's somehow related to Keora in some unknown way. Maybe an adopted brother or something. 


End file.
